The Mark of Athena
by Jillianne
Summary: Will it be Romans Versus Greeks. Or camps versus Gaea and her army? With a quest to go to Rome and Greece, one member is faced with a decision that will help with the quest. But, it requires betraying all of her friends. Is she up for the challenge? If she fails, it means certain death. Will she be able to reverse the curse? Or will she be stuck with the burden forever?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

**(A/N) Am I doing this right? Haha. I am new at fan fiction, just thought I'd let you know. So this is my version for ****_The Mark of Athena. _****I wanted to make a story about what I think will happen, and some that I don't think will happen, just putting my creativity out there. In this chapter I don't have a Percabeth reunion. Tear ): I wanted to wait until later, unlike most of the other stories on here. I will have it in the next couple of chapters, though. And, I don't know if this will be a Piper and Jason book (Jasper) but I think it will, instead of a Reyna and Jason (Jeyna). By the way, most of my chapters are pretty long... Anyways on with the story. Oh wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJO) or Heroes of Olympus (HoO). Rick Riordan is the real author, I am just some random fan girl. I am not Rick Riordan. Sniffle. Sniffle.**

**Chapter One (Annabeth)**

Annabeth paced back and forth across the deck of the Argo ll, a ship created by a seriously ADHD demigod named Leo Valdez. Annabeth paced around, not wanting to wait. It had been eight long months since she saw her boyfriend: Percy Jackson.

Although she had not seen Percy for such a long time, she had a nagging sensation. _What Percy is different? _She mused. _What if he didn't want to see her, because he had a new Roman girlfriend. Stop it! _She chided. _Percy is, and will always be my Seaweed Brain. There isn't anything that could change that. Right? _Annabeth still had doubts in the back of her mind about Percy, but she needed to set them aside. Annabeth waited eight months. Surely, another eight minutes wouldn't kill her. She had to stick to the plan she made with the rest of the crew.

Piper was speaking in the background, obviously trying to get her lines right. "Romans," she started, "we come in peace. We mean no harm." Piper shook her head. The crew of the Argo ll only needed Piper's words if the Romans decided to attack them without hearing them out, first. Annabeth knew that if the Romans found out she was charmspeaking them, they might be in even more danger, and think they were trying to attack.

Piper had the ability to charmspeak. She was daughter of Aphrodite, but she did her best to hide it. Her hair looked like a do-it-yourself job, and she wore no make up, unlike the rest of her cabin mates, back at Camp Half-Blood. She didn't obsess over her clothes, and she didn't scream over every little thing all of Aphrodite's daughters would. Annabeth was wondering when we were going to land at Camp Jupiter. _Speaking of Jupiter, where was Jason? _Annabeth thought.

As if on cue, Jason came out. He was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, hoping the Romans would recognize him. Jason was a praetor at Camp Jupiter, but he knew his job must've been revoked, because they had a feast for good luck-either good or bad luck-and would have to rise a praetor by then. Annabeth wondered if Percy had taken any place of leadership at the Roman camp. He was usually forced into leadership, but handled it well.

Leo stormed up towards the deck and yelled: "We will be landing in about...hmmm...let's say...ten minutes in this war ship. Yeah. Let's go with that! Hopefully the Romans won't blast us out of the sky!"

"Did you send your scroll?" Piper asked, not sure what to call it. It was a scroll that was able to play a video on it, an invention he designed himself.

"Yes, Beauty Queen, I did. Don't worry, Caption Leo has it all under control!" Just then, the boat jerked to the right. Piper manged a laugh. "Like I said, all under control," Leo muttered after taking the wheel again.

Aboard the Argo ll there were four demigods and one satyr. The satyr, a very vicious satyr named Gleeson Hedge, would yell at anyone saying, "DIE! DIE!" and insisting that he saved the day every time there was a problem solved. Annabeth had insisted that he should take the day off. Annabeth wished it was Grover with them, but Grover was off busy doing his Lord of the Wild job.

Annabeth had also brought Blackjack along, because the pegasus followed them all the way to Rome. He must have found himself a pegasus friend, and went off in the direction we were heading towards. Blackjack was Percy's pegasus. Blackjack had refused to let anyone else ride him while Percy was gone.

The whole camp had been affected in Percy's absence. Of course, he had been replaced by Jason, but I think all of Camp Half-Blood agreed that it wasn't the same without Percy making plans, or doing something stupid that messed everything up.

Their plan was to meet their very unfriendly relatives, the Romans. The Greeks and Romans had been separated for a long period of time, because every time they got together, they would fight. The Romans had conquered the Greeks. They had adopted many of their techniques, but were better warriors. They worshiped the same gods under different names. The gods did not have as much contact as did the Greek gods.

Hera, also known as Juno, decided to finally united the Greek and Romans and last, to complete the next Great Prophecy, as the Greeks called it. By doing so, she scooped up Percy and sent him to the Romans, while Jason came to Half-Blood Hill. The first great prophecy was last year, during the Titan War. Actually, the second Titan War. Percy had lead the camp to victory, even though the prophecy said he was destined to die in the end. It went like this:

_A half-blood of the most eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds._

_To see the world in an endless sleep,_

_Heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap._

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_Olympus to preserve or raze. _

Morpheus had put the entire city of New York to sleep. Kronos had invaded Manhattan. The hero was actually Luke, who took my knife, which was cursed because he broke a promise never to hurt me, and killed him, so he could defeat Kronos, who was hosting in Luke's body. Percy had made the choice to give Luke the dagger, which saved Olympus.

The next prophecy went like this:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_to storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Hopefully, they would start the prophecy by first sailing to Rome, then to Greece. The Earth goddess named Gaea, had opened the Doors of Death and created a race of giants to defy each of the Olympian gods. Jason had already destroyed one, who was meant to defy Annabeth's mother, Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle.

Gaea was not fully awake, but was awaking from her slumbers, to overthrow the Gods by starting at their roots, Greece and Rome, intending to dissolve the Gods forever.

You would think Gaea, being Mother Nature, would be happy with birds singing all around her. It was the opposite. She was forced into slumbers. Part of her conscience is still awake, trying to recruite everyone to her army.

"Caption Leo has successfully almsot landed the ship!" exclaimed a very loud Leo. Annabeth had been so lost in thought, she hadn't realized they had arrived. Annabeth looked over the deck, and heard a horn blare. The Romans must've noted them. I mean, who couldn't? They came on a huge Greek war ship with a dragon head on the front.

_BOOM!_

There was an explosion. A statue appeared. The statue had no arms. "No weapons inside the Pomerian Line!"

"Terminus, it's me, Jason Grace," Jason said.

"Jason, long time, no see. But you know the rules of Rome. No weapons in city boundaries. And this whole ship is a weapon! So get off, hand your weapons over, and no one gets hurt...Maybe," Terminus said. Terminus was the god of boundaries in Rome.

They all came to a silent agreement to get off the ship. The climbed down a ladder, Leo had been so nice to install. He wanted to have us jump off the sides into the water, until Annabeth reminded him they would not always be over water, and if they were, hitting water from that high would be like hitting concrete. Again, Annabeth thought of Percy, who was able to land in the water safely from high distances.

Jason was first to get off the ladder. Followed by Piper, Leo, and lastly Annabeth. Annabeth scanned the crowd. She looked and finally saw Percy. He had an arms around a baby-faced Chinese man, who looked about fourteen, but might be older, and a darker skinned girl who looked about thirteen. He looked towards me and smiled. He removed his arms from around the two people, and looked like he wanted to come forward, but decided to listen to Jason's speech.

"Romans. Please do not attack, we mean no harm, and-" he was cut off by a Roman girl in a toga with dark hair.

"Hello, Jason. Nice to see you again. But no worries. I have instructed my city not to attack you. Percy Jackson said you are here for a reason, which will be settled in the council, right now. He swore it on his life, that nothing would go wrong. If something does, even by accident...well...Rome is going to have to kill him."

"Nice to see you, again, Reyna," Jason said towards the girl in the toga. The Romans were going towards a building, and Reyna beckoned them to follow. Annabeth was now deathly afraid something would go wrong. Reyna must've noticed Annabeth in the back, and said, "Hello, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked confused. "Do I know you?" _How could a Roman possibly know a Greek? Other then Percy and Jason, of course._

"No, I don't think I saw you _there_, but I know you saw my sister," As if on a script another girl came over, who looked just like Reyna, but older.

"Hello, Annabeth. Remember me. Hylla?"

Annabeth gasped. "Not Hylla from Circe's Spa and Resort?"

"Yes, that's me. You and Percy destroyed our home. Remember?" Annabeth nodded, stunned. "And Blackbeard and his pirates kept us captive. Being daughters of Bellona, my sister and I survived. I blamed you for a while, until Percy convinced me it was for the best. I became Queen of the Amazons, and Reyna became praetor at Camp Jupiter. It all worked out. No need to worry. I was tempted to kill Percy when I first saw him, but no more. I hold no grudge. I actually should thank you."

"I'm so sorry," Annabeth replied.

"Like I said before. Thank you, Annabeth! Now follow. We're going to be late for the meeting," Reyna replied. They walked up to the statue, Terminus.

"Weapons and ID. Get them ready!" He shouted.

When we approached the line, Terminus said, "Dagger, dagger, magic tool belt, sword. Take them out!" Reluctantly we all took our weapons out. "Place them on the tray-wait, where did Julia go? Julia! I see you!" He said and a girl came out of hiding and held up a tray. She was a cute little girl, about ten years old. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a green dress. She held out her tray and made us pass over our weapons. After assuring us that she was a professional.

"Now, for ID."

"Uh, Mr. Terminus, sir, we don't have ID, so if you could just let us pass-" Piper started, putting all of her emotion into her voice.

"Don't try that charmspeak on me, missy!" Terminus exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Terminus. They are with me," Thankfully Reyna had come to our rescue.

"Fine. Fine. Move along. This one time only. Oh wait! See that rock, where I am pointing?" Terminus asked.

"Uh, you don't have any arms," Leo blurted out.

Terminus gave Leo a death glance, and looked down, as if noticing for the first time of his inconvenience. "Julia, point for me!" Julia put the tray down and pointed towards a small rock about the size of a shoe. "You, Jason, now that you are back, move the rock exactly one centimeter to the left-No, to the right-No wait back to the left." Jason moved the rock so it was in the same spot as before. "Perfect. Move along!"

We all continued to a building, where we each took a seat. Annabeth was glad to see Tyson in the back, along with a harpy? The harpy was blushing almost as much as Tyson. The harpy had red feathers. Her blush almost matched the color of her wings. Tyson waved to Annabeth and Annabeth waved back, happy to see he had arrived at camp safely. Once they all took their seats, Annabeth's next to Jason, who was next to Piper, who was next to Leo. Annabeth noted that Percy was sitting next to Reyna.

"The chairs for praetors," Jason explained. "Looks like your boyfriend got elected," Jason looked a bit jealous, but hid it very well.

"The meeting will now begin," Reyna said, standing up. "We are here to discuss the Prophecy of Seven."

There were a couple gasps and talk of, eagles, Alaska, and water cannon up someones nose. Annabeth wasn't sure about all of them, but was pretty sure Percy had something to do with the water cannons.

Immediately, a guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes stood up. He reminded Annabeth strangely of Luke. Except for the words that came out of his mouth. And his whole personality matched Luke's almost as well as a black hole and Luke. "The omens are terrible! We must not tempt fate!" The boy was holding a stuffed animal, which was weird, since the guy looked about eighteen.

"Octavian," Percy stood up. "we are not tempting fate. Like I said before, Juno's plan was to unite the Greeks and Romans to open the Doors of Death. That is what the Prophecy of Seven is about. Seven half-bloods, booth Greek and Roman, make a journey to The Doors of Death and close them. Later, we will have to travel to Rome, than Greece. Gaea is planning to destroy the gods forever, by starting at their roots: Greece and Rome."

"And how do you know this, Percy Jackson? You must be working for Gaea! A spy! A spy!" Annabeth was so mad at this Octavian guy, she was ready to throw her knife at him. She would've except her knife was confiscated.

"Octavian," Reyna spoke up and stood, "Percy is a true hero of Rome," on those words Jason and Annabeth exchanged glances that were saying: _Wait. What? _Reyna continued on. "He defeated Polyboltes and saved our whole camp. He went to Alaska and saved the Legion's Crown. And if he was a spy, why would he be telling us the plans?" Annabeth suspected that the last question was rhetorical, not meaning to be answered.

Annabeth realized that Octavian was a talker. He wanted everyone to believe his words. But this time, even Octavian couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily, the girl who was with Percy stood up. "Praetors, if I may?" She asked for permission.

"Go on, Hazel Levesque," Reyna granted permission.

"The other demigods arrived on the ship," She nodded to the four that had arrived on the ship. "One of them is Jason Grace," Heads turned. Jason gave a shy wave.

Octavian took that as an opening to start talking again, "How do you know that these three _Greeks_," He said the word as if we were someone who had just punched him in the face, "and Jason are part of the prophecy. What if Jason is a spy for the Greeks?"

"Octavian. Shut up on that last part," There was a few laughs about Reyna telling someone to shut up, "but, good point on the first," Reyna turned towards the four. "What have you done to prove yourself worthy?"

Jason stood up. He explained their story, about how they had rescued Hera, which was definitely Hera, and how she had spoken individually to each of them, saying they were each part of the seven. Juno/Hera had picked them herself. Piper and Leo added in parts he forgot while explaining their story, and building the Argo ll.

"What about, _that one_?" Octavian asked, pointing towards Annabeth. Annabeth didn't know why she was part of this quest to Rome or to close the Doors of Death. She didn't even know what to say. Luckily she didn't have to speak. There was a sudden light, which everyone knew to avert their eyes. When the light died down, the Romans were shocked.

"Juno," Baby-Faced Chinese Man said first, and began to bow.

"No need to bow. Too little time. I have come to explain about the seven. Indeed, Annabeth is part of this quest, no matter how much I hate her, even in Juno form as well as in Hera, she will play a very important role. She has a choice coming up. I can not give you too much detail. As for Percy Jackson, my loose cannon, or distraction, is also a member. Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque. You are the seven. End of discussion."

"But My Lady," Octavian bowed, even though she said not too.

"End of discussion!" Juno repeated again. With that, she popped out of the room.

"Percy, why did she call you a loose cannon?" Reyna asked.

"Because, she put me to sleep for a while, so I would be missing from my camp, because if I was there, I would've been a 'loose cannon' as Juno referred to it in my dream," Percy mumbled.

"Oh," Reyna said, looking awkward and changed the subject quickly by saying, "So the seven have been chosen."

"What will be your means of transportation?" Someone in the crowd asked.

Leo got a mischievous grin on his face. "The Argo ll."

"So a boat will take you to Rome. Then to Greece. Then to the Doors of Death?" Someone else asked in the crowd. His mouth was stained with red. Annabeth feared it was wine, and he was one of Dionysus's-er-Bacchus's kids who was drunk.

"Not just any boat, but basically, Wine Man!" Leo answered.

"'Wine Man?'" The person looked insulted. "I'm Dakota. And this is just Kool-Aid."

"Oops!" Leo said. "But yeah. That's our plan. Playing it by year."

"Because that works so well every time!" Octavian muttered but everyone heard him.

"Yes, Octavian," Percy spoke. Annabeth was proud to see that he didn't do anything stupid. She thought he must've changed a lot, because usually Percy would trip and fall or something by now. "it does work! Just a couple of days ago, Hazel, Frank and I all came back with Death free from his chains and your Legion's Crown. We had no plan what-so-ever except to go to Alaska like Mars said too."

"The last person who tried to interpret what the prophecy was about was the same guy who lost the eagle in the first place!" Octavian basically shouted. Some people nodded.

"I also saved the crown from Alaska. Your two most respected gods-Juno and Mars came to the camp. Would they have come if this wasn't something big going on? And Juno herself just confirmed that the Prophecy of Seven is beginning!" Percy countered. Everyone nodded. Everyone agreed. Except Octavian. He sat down and tried not to look embarrassed, then smiled like this was all his idea.

"Then it's settled. We will send the seven off tomorrow morning. But first, we must assign each new arrival a cohort. Until then, this meeting is adjourned," Reyna said. Then glanced over at all of us, and stopped at Percy, "You seven will have a rough couple of weeks. Best of luck." She looked sympathetically at all of them like she was deciding what size coffin we would fit in.

**(A/N) Sorry for the ending. I know this chapter was long, but I really wanted it to be more like an introduction. I hope you liked, whoever is reading this. Please click review and tell me what you think. (: Please. (: **


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N) So this is the second chapter. I don't know what else to put here, so on with the story, I guess! By the way I just had to put Blackjack in here. I don't know why...I just felt the need too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO. I am not Rick Riordan, I promise. I am just some random fan girl. **

**Chapter Two (Percy)**

Percy was finally glad when the meeting was dismissed. He could not stand Octavian any more. He was rushed out by a crowd of Romans. He was not able to see Annabeth yet, except for a brief moment. He had to see her. Percy missed his Wise Girl so much. Percy was afraid she thought he was avoiding her. Percy wasn't he just didn't have time to talk.

He was rushed out towards the city boundaries, and got his pen. He walked a little bit forward and waited for Annabeth. Instead came Reyna.

"Good luck, Percy," She said. "After you say 'hello' to your friends, come see me. Tell Jason to come too. We need to discuss some things before you leave in the morning," With that, Reyna walked off. Percy got the feeling he would be an awkward third wheel. Then again, Jason and Reyna might have been something. Reyna said it would be in time, since Praetors work closely together. But Jason seemed to like that Piper girl. Percy could feel a fight coming on.

It was almost dark, almost time for war games.

Finally, he saw Annabeth. Her blonde curly hair was tied up, and she wore Greek armor. She must've spotted him and ran over and tackled Percy with a bear hug. "Oh my gods! Percy I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Annabeth." Percy hugged her tighter and kissed her for the first time in eight months. Percy missed her so much. And now she was here. There wasn't a word to described how happy he was.

"Hey, what did you swear on your life? I heard Reyna talk about something like that."

Percy explained to Annabeth how I swore that you would not attack and were not enemies and if anything went wrong Octavian would have to kill him.

"Ugh! You idiot!" Annabeth screamed, playfully, like she really wasn't mad. "You could've gotten killed!" He punched Percy in the arm. It was a playful punch, but it still hurt him a little. He was not used to being vulnerable.

"No I couldn't have. I knew you were aboard that ship and wouldn't attack. I knew that I could only get the Romans to listen that way."

Just then, Annabeth noticed the cuts on Percy's face. "Wh-why do you have cuts? You're supposed to have the curse of Achilles. What happened?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, Juno took away my memory and my iron skin. She said I would have to face pain. The Tiber washed it away."

Annabeth looked concerned, so Percy kissed her again. "It'll be okay. I promise."

"I haven't seen you in you in eight months, and you didn't even remember me or anything, and you're telling me it will be okay?"

"Yes. I am. And wait. I did remember one thing," Percy said.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked, not knowing if she wanted the answer.

"You. I remembered you. I had vague memories of you. You're face. And you're name."

Annabeth looked like she was ready to cry. "You remembered!"

With that, they kissed again. They stood there for a while, just looking at each other like they couldn't believe they were with here.

Of course, Leo ruined the moment. "Hey Annabeth! I want to meet the all famous Percy Jackson!" Leo came up to them.

"Woah. Since when am I famous?" Percy asked, obviously liking being called famous. Leo introduced himself as a fire user. Son of Hephaestus.

Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel came over and introduced themselves. After the sun was very low in the sky, Percy said, "Jason, Reyna wants to talk to us tonight before war games."

"Okay," Jason responded. Piper looked murderous. They introduced each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, but Piper looked jealous. Annabeth wasn't jealous. For once. Or at least she didn't show it.

"Well, catch ya later!" Percy said, giving Annabeth a kiss on the cheek before leaving off with Jason.

"So..." Jason said, awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I took your job. It was either me or Octavian."

"It's okay. I'm glad it's not Octavian!" They laughed, but Jason's was a little forced at first.

They arrived at Reyna's house and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Percy and Jason entered.

"Good, you are here!" Reyna said.

Percy felt awkward already. Reyna missed Jason. But Jason had a girlfriend_._

"So about the job of praetor," Reyna started.

"Percy can have it. He got elected."

"But you had it first. It's only right that you have the job back."

"No Percy, you can have it," Jason insisted, although, he looked like he really wanted to have the job. He just wanted to follow the rules, Percy guessed. Since he got elected in Jason's absence, it was only fair.

"Okay, but you can still have the praetor's house. Considering we make it back alive," Percy mumbled the last part. Which made both Reyna and Jason laugh a nervous laugh.

"Thanks!" Jason looked pretty ecstatic to be home. Which made Percy long for Camp Half-Blood. His home. New York. Strawberry fields. He even (although he would never admit it to his face) missed Mr. D. Dionysus was annoying, but he finally started calling Percy by the right name. Percy was making himself homesick, so he decided to put that thought aside.

"About war games tonight, we have to assign the four new members a cohort. Percy and I will judge. I assume you want to play, right Jason?" Reyna asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" Jason's face twisted into a look of eager. "But I do want to know what it is like to battle Percy Jackson. People at Camp Half-Blood tell me that you are the best swords man since another kid. What was his name?" Jason snapped his fingers, thinking, as if the name was right on the tip of his tongue.

"Luke?"Percy mumbled. "Yeah. We don't talk about him much though. Especially around Thalia and Annabeth. They were all like family, until Luke-" Percy's voice stumbled off.

"Yeah, I heard the story," Jason said, looking eager to change the subject. "So, you're okay with being ref?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. That might be best. I'm still tired from my quest with Hazel and Frank, but how will I judge? On foot? I can't fly like Jason," Percy pointed out, thinking that was how Jason used to ref.

"Oh. You can use a pegasus."

"I thought Scuppio was the only pegasus at camp," Percy asked, confused.

"Skippy is. Well, was. This new pegasus arrived today. Don't know where it came from. It was outside of the stables. The first all black pegasus I have ever seen."

"All black?" Percy asked.

Reyna nodded.

Percy laughed. He couldn't believe his luck.

"What?" Reyna asked.

"I think that is my Pegasus, Blackjack!" Percy turned to Jason, "Jason, did a pegasus follow you here?"

"Yeah. Oh wait! Was that was yours? Annabeth just said 'That's Blackjack,' and walked away. We let it land but he took off and flew ahead."

"Yeah! That's my pegasus! I guess I'll use Blackjack, then!" Percy was glad his pegasus was that loyal he would follow a ship.

"Well, I have to go blow the horn for war games. Percy why don't we get changed then head down to the Field of Mars, to blow the horn. Jason, you should probably get geared up, too. Hope you're not out of practice."

Jason laughed. With that, Percy said goodbye and Jason and Percy walked over to get changed. Once Percy was out of his bed sheet, excuse me, toga, and into a regular purple Camp Jupiter shirt, he walked down to the Field of Mars to meet Reyna.

Once Percy went down to the Field of Mars a voice said, "Your pegasus wouldn't come with me. So I decided to let you get him," Reyna said, laughing.

Percy laughed too. "Where are the stables?"

Reyna nodded for Percy to follow. They went up and found Skippy and Blackjack.

_Yo Boss! _Blackjack said in my head. _Long time no see. I thought they sent you to the glue factory._

"Don't call me boss! And no, I didn't die."

Reyna looked at me confused. "You're having a debate with you pegasus?"

_What? Does she know nothing? Do I need to stampede her?_

"Talking to horses is a Poseidon thing. Since he created horses, I can understand most. And no Blackjack, I do not need you to stampede her!"

Reyna laughed, "What is Skippy saying?"

_Blackjack is a good friend. _Skippy said in Percy's head. If pegasus can blush, I think Skippy did.

"She likes Blackjack's company."

"Well, we better get down to blow the horn. Let's get these games started!"

Percy lead Blackjack down to the Field of Mars. Reyna blew the horn and signaled to line in. I stood next to Reyna, while one at a time each cohort started filing in. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper awkwardly walked in and Reyna said, "Stay here. We will assign you a cohort."

Annabeth nodded. Percy smiled at her, and pet Blackjack.

_Man, I am seriously craving some sugar cubes right now! _Blackjack said in Percy's head.

_Those aren't good for you! _Percy said back in his head, thinking it would be awkward if he said it aloud, while everyone else was calling names.

_Whatever. You'll get some for me, anyways? Right Boos? _Blackjack asked.

_Of course. _Percy answered.

_Thanks, Boss!_

_Don't call me that! _I argued.

_Whatever you say, Boss. _Blackjack did not understand the concept of not calling him 'Boss'.

The cohorts Centurions were reading off to make sure everyone was present. If you're late, Romans like making people scrub things with toothbrushes and throwing you in the Tiber in a sack full of angry rodents, or something like that. Or at least, that is what Percy had heard.

"Welcome, everyone," Reyna said. "Tonight we will be doing war games. No killing, unlike last time. Yeah, I'm looking at you First Cohort. You're lucky Gwen came back from the dead!"

"Reyna and I will stand as refs. But first off all, I would like to welcome back Jason Grace," Jason waved from his spot in Fifth Cohort and everyone clapped and cheered. "Now, I would like to introduce Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, known as Vesta here, Annabeth, daughter of Athena slash Minerva, and Piper, daughter of Aphrodite also known as Venus. They need to be placed in a cohort. Who would like to welcome Leo to their cohort?"

"Letters of recommendation?" someone in the crowd asked.

"No, I don't suppose they do," Reyna muttered, while Annabeth, Leo, and Piper looked confused.

Someone from the Second Cohort stood up for Leo, and he was put into the Second Cohort. Leo's face was eager. He was probably hoping someone would understand his sense of humor.

"Who would like to welcome Piper McLean to their cohort?" Reyna asked.

Jason spoke out that he wanted Piper, and Frank yelled "We accept the recruit."

"Annabeth Chase?" Percy asked.

To Percy's surprise, someone from Octavian's cohort shouted out. His name was Alexandrus. Alexandrus was seventeen, and a son of Mars. He was tall, athletic, and most girls were tripping over themselves just to talk to him. **(A/N: Alexandrus is just someone I added to spice it up a little bit. Don't worry, I have a plan for him. I just wanted a bit of extra drama!)** He wanted Annabeth in his cohort. That made Percy jealous, that he would be spending time with Annabeth. He was one of the few people in the first cohort that wasn't completely anti-Greek. It's a good thing Annabeth would turn him down, considering she was dating Percy, incase he tried something. But Percy still feeling like something bad would happen. Reyna and Percy exchanged glances that went a little like this:

_Reyna: What the heck is he thinking? Octavian will murder him._

_Percy: I don't know. But I don't like it. I think it has something to do with Annabeth._

_Reyna: Oh gods, I'm sorry Percy._

_Percy: I trust Annabeth. She would never fall for some creep like that._

_Reyna: Okay, good. Now we have to give them their probatio tablet._

_Percy: Joy. I'll take Annabeth and you take the rest?_

_Reyna: Sure. _

When Percy came over to give Annabeth the tablet Alexandrus mouthed, _She's mine. Watch out, Jackson. _I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Annabeth had that murderous look in her eyes. She looked like she hated being placed in First Cohort. But First Cohort didn't hate her, apparently. Annabeth looked like a stereotypical California girl. She was beautiful, with a tan and blonde curly hair. Of course, she lived in California, but that wasn't Percy's point. Most of the cohort were trying to ignore her, but failing.

Annabeth strapped her tablet onto her camp necklace, just like I had.

Percy walked over to his spot next to Reyna.

"Let the games begin!" Reyna shouted.

Each team had a little time to discuss strategy.

Percy flew up on Blackjack, and Reyna on Skippy. "You take Three, Four, Five? I'll take One, and Two?" Percy asked.

Reyna nodded in agreement. "Watch out for who makes it over the wall first."

"Okay. I will. When is the game won?"

"When the other team attacks over the wall and gets the banner. Gods, Percy, you should know this."

Percy flew off, embarrassed.

"Time's up!" Percy screamed.

Percy thought he could have peaceful war games by judging. Percy didn't know how wrong he was.

**(A/N) Ohh! Cliff hanger! Kind of...anyways. I have a plan for Alexandrus. There is a reason he wanted Annabeth in his cohort, and you'll figure out why in the next couple of chapters. Don't worry. I am Percabeth all the way. I am not trying to break them up. I have no intentions of doing that what so ever. You'll see why soon(: Until then...**


	3. Chapter Three

**(A/N) So...Let's pretend that wasn't awkward and move onto the story. OH WAIT! BEFORE I DO! I should probably mention that it will not just be Percy and Annabeth narrating. I just had to do it that way because something important is happening. Next chapter is going to be Hazel's POV I think.**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians (PJO) or Heroes of Olympus (HoO). This is simply just a random fan girl making a random version so she doesn't have to be in as much pain waiting for the real version to come out (:**

**Chapter Three (Annabeth)**

When Annabeth was assigned to First Cohort she was nervous. She was nervous on why that kid Alexandrus had picked her. And why someone would second that idea? She had an idea. Not just an idea. She knew the answer, of course. Alex **(A/N: Alex is short for Alexandrus incase you didn't figure that out...)**was looking to pick up a new girlfriend. And that new girlfriend, was Annabeth. Annabeth was worried Percy would get jealous and think there was something going on.

Annabeth could see where Percy would be coming from. Annabeth used to be jealous of Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who Percy was friends with. Rachel liked Percy, because Percy introduced her to the world of gods and tree spirits and whatnot. Annabeth got extremely jealous, even before Percy and Annabeth started dating. She would fight with Rachel all the time. As it turns out, Rachel became the Oracle of Delphi and can't date. Win for Annabeth! Now her and Rachel are actually pretty good friends.

But as soon as she saw the look in Alex's eyes, she felt mad. Percy knew something was going to happen, too. Annabeth could see it in his eyes when he gave her the tablet. Why they had to become accepted into cohorts? Annabeth had no idea. They were just staying for a little bit. They were planning on a get in get out situation, but it didn't work that way. The Romans invited them in, but Annabeth felt like they were making sure they could trust the Greeks with some of their campers or something.

She would only be with the Romans a day. She didn't know if she would even make it back alive to decide if she would ever visit New Rome. _Stop thinking that! _Annabeth scolded herself for letting her thoughts distract her again. _Focus on the task at hand. Winning._

While they were making a strategy, Percy flew over on Blackjack.

Reyna must be over on the other side. When Annabeth first saw Percy and Reyna, she knew they weren't together. Percy remembered her, so nothing happened? Right? _Or did something happen?_ Annabeth scolded herself for not trusting Percy. _Nothing happened. _She assured herself.

Annabeth was the best strategist. "I think they might be planning a way of attacking; combining both Greek and Roman technique."

"Please," It annoyed Annabeth that Octavian dared to question her, so she glared at him, "We shouldn't trust the Greeks. They don't know anything."

Most of the cohort nodded in agreement.

"I'm Greek," Annabeth said, obviously offended.

"Not you. You're a smart Greek. You should join the Romans! Battle the Greeks to the death! We, Romans, could conquer Greece once again. Just this time Greece is in North America, as is Rome, but you get my point, right?" Annabeth zoned out Alex. He was really starting to get on her nerves.

"We're not evil!" Annabeth basically screamed.

"Times up!" Percy called from the sky. So far, First and Second cohort had no plan. They went into their fort or whatever it was, and Annabeth decided to take charge. "Okay, you, you, and you," She said, pointing towards three different people, defend the door. Annabeth pointed to some more people. "Go outside and defend the cohort. And the rest of us, stand guard on the walls!"

"We're both strategists," Alexandrus said, coming up next to Annabeth. It was annoying to Annabeth that there were fifty different spots and he had to chose the one next to her.

"I already have a boyfriend," she argued, sure that is why he came over.

"Well, dump him. Come to _us_. I could take care of Percy for you. How nice would that be? Just you, me, together. Forget Percy. He's in the past. He didn't even remember you until two days ago. He had been dating Reyna, and probably still is. When I heard he had a girlfriend back at the _Greek _camp, I was shocked. Because he was with Reyna." Alex explained, with a hint of fake sadness in his voice.

A part of Annabeth knew he was lying. The other part of her. She wasn't so sure. She took into consideration. She felt like something was wrong with Percy. He had changed. The other part of her, dominated. Annabeth wanted to scream, that he was a liar, but knew that wouldn't be start. Instead she said, "Oh. Well, let's focus on the games," It also nagged at Annabeth when Alex had said 'us'. As if he was part of some elite group. He also said he could 'take care of Percy' and Annabeth had a feeling he didn't mean care for.

The games went wrong. Octavian was in the front line, and started attacking Leo and Piper, because they were Greek. Annabeth was afraid Leo would catch on fire. He does that sometimes, when he's mad or very excited. Literally, he heats up.

Fire users are very dangerous, but Leo seemed to hide the fact he was a fire user. It had killed his mom after all. When Leo told Percy, Annabeth was surprised. He almost never reviled his secret, except the time he showed us Bunker Nine. That's when most of camp discovered he was a fire user. Gossip spreads as fast as the last fire user's flames when it burned many cities and towns. The last fire user, almost burnt down everything. Annabeth didn't feel like this would happen with Leo. She had this feeling, she couldn't describe, but Annabeth _knew _Leo wasn't like the last fire user. Not that she had known him, just from what she had heard.

Octavian was taking war games a little too far. I was glad Percy was up in the sky. Octavian would've aimed for Percy first if he was playing. Then, she felt a little concerned for Octavian, because he knew he was no match for Percy. Almost. He almost felt bad for Octavian. Nah. Who was she kidding? She wouldn't have felt bad at all. Percy was a good sword fighter. Everyone at camp said he was the best sword fighter, since, well, Luke.

Everyone used to compare Percy to Luke. Luke was a hero, until of course, he tried to overthrow the gods and everything. Even thought it was mostly Kronos, Luke still was the one who hosted his body. Luke was evil before Kronos, as Percy told Annabeth once. She was stubborn and refused to believe it at first, but deep down she knew Percy had been right.

Last year, when Luke had taken the knife, Annabeth's knife, the cursed blade, he asked me if Annabeth loved him, right after he stabbed himself in his mortal point, so Kronos would be no more. (He had to bath in the River Styx to be able to hold Kronos.) Part of Annabeth had wanted to say, "Yes! Yes I do love you!" But then she looked at Percy.

She realized, Luke wasn't the one for her. Percy was. So she said no. Luke was more of brother love near the end. Annabeth had felt guilty afterwards, because she would always talk about saving Luke, when Percy was about to get killed various times before the war. She realized this now, too late. Good thing Percy forgave her for all the times she muttered about Luke not dying, or Luke still being in his body. She was right, as a child of Athena should be, but she realized how obnoxious she must've sounded.

Annabeth shook her head. She had been lost in thoughts. This happened a lot to Annabeth. Ever since she got the mark. She remembered the dream that was not so much of a dream. She got lost in thoughts and this is what happened:

Annabeth recalled this memory in full color. She remembered words spoken and everything. She had been asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night, wanting to cry out for Percy. But Percy wasn't there. Percy had been missing for twelve days, three hours, and about twenty three minutes. Annabeth longed for her Seaweed Brain.

"Where are you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked out loud. Of course, she got no answer. She didn't expect one. All of her cabin mates were sound asleep. It must have been about three o'clock in the morning.

A few minutes later, time froze around Annabeth. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Annabeth. It is only I, Athena. You're mother."

"MOM? What are you doing here?" Annabeth had asked, stunned that her mother had come to visit. You see, the gods are kind of on strike. Ever since Percy denied their offer to become immortal, they took that the wrong way and closed Olympus. Except for claiming, the gods were silent. But, that's a story for another time. It was all Zeus's doing, but being Lord of the Sky, he was the leader. Of course, he had also saved them after they were eaten, but that's another story for another time.

"I come baring news," Athena had said.

"What news? Good or bad?" Annabeth asked, still half asleep.

"Bad, unfortunately."

"What?" Annabeth asked, now wide awake with shock. "And how are you here? Doesn't Zeus want everyone on lock down. No communication?"

"He made this exception. My father's pride has been wounded. But that is not why I am here. I come bearing The Mark."

"The Mark?" Annabeth mumbled, confused.

"The Mark of Athena. I can't tell you much about it. I can only tell you that you will be destined to die in the end, if you can not reverse the curse. It will lead you on your way, soon. Very soon. " Athena handed her daughter, a small, owl. It appeared to be made out of Celestial Bronze.

"What? Why are you doing this to me, Mother?" Annabeth was on the verge of tears, but she didn't completely understand yet. Partly because she was about to fall back asleep, and partly because her mother had not explained it all.

"I have too. You will find the answer soon. After all, all roads lead there."

"How do I reverse the curse?" Annabeth asked, unaware that the answer Rome was right in front of her. All roads lead to Rome.

"It will come to you, Daughter," Athena assured. "You can not get rid of the curse easily. It will take a lot of work, as I said before. I know you're ready. And if you do not believe you are ready, you need to start believing, or you will not reverse the curse."

"Do you do this to all your children?"

"No," Athena answered, blankly. "Goodbye, Child."

Athena left the room and time had continued. She screamed and woke up her whole cabin had unfrozen. Her scream woke a good majority of them up, though.

Annabeth realized at the senate meeting that all roads lead to Rome. She cursed herself for being so unwise. She knew she had to go on the quest to Rome. The real Rome. She didn't know how to explain it to the others. She was afraid they were going to pick someone else. It's not like she could just waltz up to Octavian and Reyna and be like: "I need to go on this quest or else I die. You see, my mother told me that I would have to go on the quest after she froze time and gave me a weird owl pendant or something." She would look like a complete idiot!

Annabeth focused her attention back to the game. Octavian was like a murderer out there. He could fight. Annabeth was momentarily impressed. Of course, that moment passed quickly. He was still not as good as Percy. Annabeth looked up and saw Percy flying around. Gods, she had missed Percy so much. It was good to have him back. But even with him only yards away in the air felt like a million miles.

Annabeth realized there was someone who broke in. She cursed. How could she have been so distracted she missed the break in. She went down to attack, and realized it was Leo. She was shocked to see Leo. The only thing Leo is good at is building and setting himself on fire.

"Valdez wins!" He shouted, and got excited. He stole the banner. Annabeth had to battle him for it. Leo was actually pretty good. He had a sword, that I don't know where he got it from and was fighting with one hand. Usually, he fought with a hammer he summoned from his magic tool belt he found in Bunker Nine. Leo and Annabeth had a good fight going until Annabeth disarmed Leo.

"Nice try, Leo!" Annabeth exclaimed taking back the flag. Octavian had come in to fight. Leo had gotten up, and Octavian had attacked from behind. Leo turned quickly and grazed Octavian's shoulder. Octavian went full out power. Luckily, Leo was backed up by Hazel. Butt after a while, Hazel had to leave and help Frank, who had screamed.

Leo was disarmed by Alex, who had suddenly come to his fellow idiot's-er-cohort member's aid. I put the flag back where it belonged, and heard Reyna scream, "The game is won! File in for honors!"

Octavian and Alex shouted "WE WON!" and did the least likely thing Annabeth expected. Alex tripped and Annabeth caught him. He leaned up and Annabeth slapped him hard on the face. Leo looked like he was trying to not to crack up laughing at the red hand mark imprinted on his face.

I pushed Alex off of me, and he stumbled to the floor.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, rubbing his face.

"That's what you get for making me betray my boyfriend!" Annabeth was tempted to kick him in the face, but he felt like Percy might get hurt if Annabeth was violent.

"Whatever. You are so going to join _us."_

"What are you going to tell Percy?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. But it's not like anything happened," Annabeth said, but she looked plenty worried.

"That slap looked pretty painful. Probably more painful then any other injury in the world," Leo commented.

Annabeth laughed. It was more of a nervous laugh. Because she knew the most painful injury was not what was on the outside, but was on the inside, what you felt towards others. She knew that if someone could take away your loved ones, you could never heal from that wound. And she felt like she was going to have to deal with a whole lot of pain going on the quest to Rome.

**(A/N) Chapter three, done. I wasn't too placed with this chapter. I do my best thinking late at night and early in the morning. Call me crazy, but it is 5:21 in the morning and I'm not even tired. But I have a serious case of writers block. I keep accidentally switching to first person narration and while I'm editing, I have to go back and fix it, because all the other stories I am writing are in first person, and this one is in third person. So if you see any I s or me s or something like that, please let me know. I haven't found one, but sometimes I miss them while reading because I am so used to first person. Anyways. Good morning! Oh look! It's bright out and birds are chirping. Now it is 5:23. Dun. Dun. Dun! haha. Well, I am going to edit chapter four now. I have a couple of the chapters prewritten. I think I have up to seven done. But I have to edit and everything, so you know, it's going to take more than a minute. Until next time. By the way, I will have a lot more action coming up while sailing / flying to Rome and everything. So don't worry! Okay! Peace (:**


	4. Chapter Four

**(A/N) So it is 6:05 A.M. and I really can't sleep since I slept in late today. So I decided to do one more chapter before going to bed. I felt the need to put some drama and everything, and some (WARNING: SPOILER TO THIS END OF THE CHAPTER/NEXT CHAPTER) Gaea convincing something (or someone HINT HINT) that someone is dead (HINT HINT!) Sorry, for hinting. **

**END OF SPOILER.**

**But I decided to add a bit of a twist. Just because I can. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

**Chapter Four (Hazel)**

Hazel didn't want to go to awards. She has lost the game for them. If she hadn't left-Sammy-Leo's side, they would've won. But Hazel had to help Frank. Hazel was so lost in thought, she didn't even realize a gold bar had sprouted out of the ground. It was huge. Probably worth so much money, if it wasn't cursed.

Hazel had been cursed seventy years ago, when her mother, Queen Maria had asked Pluto for riches. Queen Marie was begged to choose another wish, but her mother wanted riches more than anything.

So as a result, Hazel had been cursed. Hazel had been cursed by finding jewels and all different materials in the Earth. But the gold or diamonds or whatever she found would be deadly to anyone who touched it. Hazel was forced to move to Alaska, because word spread and everyone had thought Hazel was a monster.

She had to leave Sammy Valdez (now Leo). Sammy was a boy her age. They shared one cupcake together, and one kiss on the cheek. They went riding together on horses. Hazel loved horses. After Hazel left, Sammy grew up who apparently grew up and got married. Gaea had told her that he had always wondered what happened to her, and it haunted him, thinking about the life they could've had. Now, Sammy is back, but as Leo. Seventy years later.

In Alaska, she saw this horse, it was the most beautiful horse she had ever scene. Hazel thought she imagined it, because when she blinked, it was gone. Hazel later found out the horse was named Arion, and he was the fastest horse on the planet.

Hazel had raised a giant out of riches in Alaska, when her mother was cursed by Gaea. Queen Maria had spoken with the voice of Gaea and turned evil. She destroyed everything Hazel had in her house.

Hazel had sacrificed herself and her mother. After they died, her mother was going to get the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld, but Hazel begged the judges not to send her there. She had been influenced. Hazel was offered a spot in Elysium; the Underworld's paradise, but she could not live...well be dead...knowing that her mom was in the Fields of Punishment.

They both go the Fields of Asphodel. That was the best that they could offer her and her mother. Nico, being a son of Hades, found her in the underworld and brought her back to life hoping she could fix her mistakes.

Nico, as it turns out was almost Hazel's age. He had been stuck in a hotel where time slowed down. He had been stuck with his sister Bianca. Hazel always felt jealous of Bianca. Bianca was Nico's _real _sister. Bianca had died, although Nico would not tell her why. She didn't pressure him. She knew it was a sensitive subject for him.

When she introduced Nico to Percy, Nico looked more afraid that his memory would come back. Percy had asked if he had known Nico, but he said no. Hazel still didn't believe that Nico didn't know Percy. Something was going on. Something Hazel was determined to get to the bottom of.

For example, when Hazel was stunned that he had a friendly hellhound named Mrs. O'Leary, he mentioned something about asking Nico about how he ended up with a friendly hellhound. He didn't continue. He must've saw Hazel's pained reaction. There was a lot that Percy wasn't telling her about Nico. She was going to find the answer, soon. She was planning on asking Percy when he was alone, so she wouldn't create any unwanted drama.

Of course, Percy had just gotten his memory back after the trip to Alaska to save the legion's crown. Percy was unbelievable. He fought with such strength, Hazel was impressed. Hazel thought Jason and Nico were the most powerful demigods. Then, she met Percy.

On the quest, they were supposed to free Death who had been chained up. Frank had to burn away Death's chain with a piece of timber that represented his life. If the wood burned, so did Frank. Hazel was afraid that Death was going to claim both her and Frank's lives. Frank had asked Hazel to hold on to his stick, basically saying if he couldn't trust her then the world was going to come to and end.

Hazel wasn't supposed to be alive. But, Pluto had turned a blind eye to her. And a couple of others that might have come back from the dead. Not that Hazel was complaining. Of course, Pluto could not acknowledge that Hazel was alive, or else he would have to enforce the rules of Death. She didn't want to die again.

And then, on the ice, Hazel thought she was going to loose Percy. Percy had cracked the whole ice, taking all the ghosts and everything that were attacking them. The whole glacier cracked, when Percy forced it to crack, and Hazel finally got to kill the giant she had created. The giant could not be killed in his home territory, Alaska, so Frank and Hazel had brought him to Canada on Arion, where he was able to be killed.

They wen't back to the glacier and saw that Percy was alright. He looked mad, but he didn't drown, like a prophecy Ella the harpy had recited. That was a plus. There was also a chariot with a bunch of imperial gold weapons on it. It would definitely help against the battle that was probably raging on back home in Rome. Another plus.

Percy was the one who saved the day. He had defeated the giant, Polybotes, born to oppose Neptune, (Poseidon) with the help of Terminus. After Polybotes died, the rest of the monsters fled and Rome was saved. They raised him up on a shield shouting, "Praetor! Praetor!" Hazel was among the cheering. And so was Reyna, which was shocking to Hazel. Reyna had refused to hold elections ever since Jason disappeared.

Now, leading up to where Hazel failed, and lost the War Games. Hazel felt so disappointed. She did the right thing, though, Frank had fallen in battle, battling someone from the First Cohort and Hazel had come and saved him. All these memories played in fastfoward in Hazel's head.

Hazel had been so lost in thought, she didn't realize there were voices coming from beside her. She hid around a tree, and heard Percy and that kid, Alex, in mid conversation, which was weird. From what Hazel knew, they didn't really know eachother. Well, everyone knew Percy, but I didn't think Percy knew Alex.

"-never join you! You are a traitor!"

"Am I? Are you supporting the gods because they are right, or because they are family?" Alex spat. Percy winced at the words, like he had heard them before coming out of another mouth. "You and Annabeth would be safe in Gaea's protection. Join us. Or face the consequences."

"I will never join you!" Percy screamed, anger washing over his face. If Hazel was in this situation, she didn't know if she would be brave enough to say anything back to him.

Hazel knew she had to be quiet. She sensed something was wrong. Something that made the hairs on her head stick up, and get chills down her back. Alex grabbed his spear hilt. Percy didn't notice this action, until he had risen his hand. Percy reached for his sword, but he was to slow. Hazel suppressed a scream.

The look on Alex face was murderous as the spear entered Percy's body. Right in the stomach where Gwen had ben hit. Alex quickly ran away. Hazel knelt down near Percy and felt his pulse. It was barley a thump. And it was getting slower. Hazel screamed. At the top of her lungs, full out pure scream. It would've been loud enough to hear it all the way in New York at Camp Half-Blood.

Immediately she heard footsteps. "Hazel, was that you?" Frank's voice came from somewhere off to the left.

"Help me! Please come quick!" Hazel's voice was cracking. She was on the verge of tears.

"Hazel? What's wrong?" That was Reyna.

Hazel couldn't help her self. She started crying. Which probably is how they found her. She was pretty deep in the woods. The footsteps quickened. Hazel felt Percy's pulse, it was still faint. Hazel could fell Percy's spirit dying. Being a child of Pluto, she was able to tell. Percy was dying. Percy would be dead any second if he didn't get help soon.

_Alex. _She thought, suddenly her sadness being replaced by anger. Percy didn't deserve this. He had saved Rome. He was a hero. He was willing to put his life in front of others. It only took the people of Rome minutes to find Hazel, but it felt like hours.

"Please, please, stay with me," she said muttering towards Percy. Hazel felt so powerless, so defensive. Here, her only friend at camp other than Frank was dying. All because of a traitor. Someone who is working for Gaea. First Gwen, now Percy. Hazel doubted that Percy would come back from the dead. Death was no longer chained.

The pegasus that Percy had been riding swooped down next to Hazel. It made a whining sound, like it was crying. It recognized Percy. This was Percy's pegasus.

"Help!" Hazel found herself yelling again, even though she yelled it seconds ago. The horse made another whining sound as if the pegasus was dying, not Percy.

When the people found Percy lying in the ground with the spear in him, some people screamed. Frank started freaking out and demanding he get to the medics.

"It's too late," Hazel said, quietly, "He's d-de-dead." Everyone was silent.

"Are you sure?" Asked someone.

"I felt his life slip away. He has no pulse. He's gone." Hazel didn't feel Percy slipping away. She felt herself being told by a powerful being that Percy was dead. _Leave him to the Earth. _It said. Later, Hazel realized how stupid she was. Mother Earth was messing with them again.

Annabeth burst through the crowd and started crying. She collapsed next to Percy and put her head in her hands and weeped some more. Some people were too stunned to react. No one here cared for Percy more than Annabeth. Hazel put an arm around Annabeth and started crying too.

Annabeth felt his pulse again just to make sure it was stopped She looked up, as if hearing the same voice. She closed her eyes, and muttered something in Greek, then went back to crying. Hazel closed Percy's eyes.

It was official. Percy Jackson was dead. Or was he?

**(A/N) Wait to see what happens next. Peace (:**


	5. Chapter Five

**(A/N) So, this chapter is Frank's chapter. Before I start talking, I would like to thank UltimateOlympusGirl for reviewing! (: Anyways, this chapter is basically really bad...sorry...because I could not find any inspiration on what to put in here. Since, it is now 1:39 P.M, and I have been thinking on what to write here, I'll just get on with the story (:**

**Chapter Five (Frank)**

When Hazel screamed, Frank knew something must've been up. Frank's heart raced. He feared that something happened to herl. Everyone else had heard the scream, too. Not just him. Frank was sure it was Hazel.

"What was that?" Octavian asked. "It looks like a Greek must've hurt a Roman! We must defend!" Everyone ignored him of course, but they decided to follow the noise, and quickly.

Everyone got up. Everyone looked in panic. Then everyone started into a sprint. We followed some crying noises. It must've been Hazels.

"Help!" Came Hazel's voice. It was definitely Hazel. Frank found his heart pounding. They had been through a lot together, and Hazel was Frank's only friend, other than Percy. He wasn't exactly the most popular at Camp Jupiter.

"Hazel, was that you?"

"Help me! Please come quick!" That was Hazel again.

He had been the first one to reach Hazel. He looked at Hazel, glad to know she was okay. Then he saw a whimpering horse. Frank thought he was loosing his mind. Then, he realized, that was Percy's horse. Although Frank could not recall the name, he looked down and saw the still body of Percy Jackson. Someone had attack him. From the front, which means he must've known it was coming too late.

"Hazel, what's wrong?" Reyna asked, then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Percy.

"It's too late," Hazel cried.

"Are you sure?" Asked someone.

"I felt his life slip away. He has no pulse. He's gone."

Annabeth pushed through the crowd and fell to her knees and started crying. After muttering a few words in Greek, she went back to crying.

Hazel closed his eyes and cried alongside of Annabeth.

Everyone was in a stunned silence.

"Hazel?" It was Annabeth. She was talking barley above a whisper, but I couldn't blame her.

"Yes?"

"What happened? Who did this?" She said, now stopping crying, realizing she was making a scene and her face washed with anger. "Did you not hear what I said?" Annabeth paused, and looked around waiting for someone to speak. "Who did this?"

Hazel looked like she didn't want to be the one to tell everyone of the murder. But she was the only one that knew, so explained the story to them. Everyone was shocked. One of their fellow Roman's couldn't be trusted.

Annabeth looked like she was going to murder someone else. The gray eyes she had were locking on every camper. Frank couldn't blame her. Frank scanned the crowd, but no one stepped forward.

Leo and Jason stepped forward. Although they didn't know Percy that well, they were still sad. Piper said, "Percy, wake up!"

_It won't work,_ came a deep voice inside their heads. Frank feared it was Gaea, but realized it was a male voice.

"It worked for Jason when Hera's true form almost killed him. Wait, who was that?" Piper stared into the woods, but found nothing.

All of a sudden, a sea breeze swept over. The sea breeze could only belong to Neptune, god of the sea. Percy's father. _Hello, _Neptune spoke, once we all figured out who it was. _I have never been fond of my Neptune side. You Romans don't seem to like me in this form. After some sudden earthquake. But no matter. It is also why I come here as Poseidon._

There was some collective gasps. Everyone wasn't sure if they were supposed to bow, or continue standing and listen to the voice. Frank was related to Poseidon. He was his great-great times a hundred grandfather. Or something like that. It was too complicated for words.

"Lord Poseidon," Reyna said, "We are honored to have you here."

_I am here because of my son. As you all think he is dead. But he is not. _Some seawater splashed over Percy. Some minor cuts began to heal on him, but not the major wound.

Even Annabeth stopped crying. Everyone knew gods couldn't interfere with their children. They could not help with quests or anything else. They could not show favorites. Even to their own children. And a Greek god in a Roman camp? That was unheard of.

_Percy has done nothing to deserve this. All of the gods on Olympus agree. Even though, it is almost impossible to bring someone back from the dead, it wasn't Percy's time to die. Percy should not and is not dead. Which leaves me with the question why do you think he is._

Everyone was silent. Annabeth was crying very softly, but I wasn't sure if she was happy to hear her boyfriend might still be alive.

_I know I am your least honored god, but I come to carry a message. The Fates did not intend for Percy to die, like I said before. We Olympians, believe that he is not dead._

The Roman camp gasped.

"But Lord Neptune, I mean Poseidon," Hazel started. "How is he not dead? His pulse is gone and I felt him slipping away."

_Very good question, my dear. We think we know why, _Poseidon waited as if trying to figure out how to put the last part of this into it. _Gaea. She put an influence over you to think that Percy was dead so she could claim him to the Earth._

There was a stunned silence. But as if on cue, tree roots spouted out of the ground, surrounding Percy. _I am not fully awake,_ a sleepy voice said, obviously the voice of Gaea. _Percy Jackson will be a very important pawn. Join me, all of you! _The voice said, and all the roots of the trees went back into the ground. Frank was the first one to recover from the shock. He leaned down and checked Percy's pulse. _Thump, thump. Thump, thump. _There was a very slow thump.

"It's barley a pulse," Frank noted.

_He's alive. Unfortunately, I can not help you past here. Even though I would wish too, considering Percy is my favorite child, I cannot, _Thunder rolled in the sky. _Yes, yes, Brother! I am done._ Poseidon screamed inside our heads. _I have to go, Romans. Take care of my son! _And with that, there was no more voices. Not even Gaea's.

Everyone was stunned. Even Frank was stunned again. He had never heard of Gaea messing up thoughts like that. Well, he had heard of her influencing, but never to think that someone is dead!Annabeth seemed like the only one aware of what to do.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! DO SOMETHING!" Everyone listened to Annabeth Hazel put her arm around Annabeth again, because Annabeth still looked shocked. Everyone knew they could loose Percy at anytime, if they didn't hurry up. Gaea was messing with them. She could easily make us think he was dead again.

"It'll be okay. Percy will live," Frank told Annabeth, but he wasn't sure himself. He just wanted to make

Annabeth nodded. "Even if he does live, one thing is for sure. Gaea is involved, which means, nothing good is going to happen."

**Poor Percy. He can never have a simple life. Haha. Next chapter is going to be Piper, I think. I am not going in any specific order, since on sometimes you need to hear a different character's perspective, since they might not all be thinking the same thing. Posting chapter six soon, since I am going to write it now. I prewritten what I thought was going to be chapter six, but decided to move it on later in the story. Okay. Bye (: Thanks for reading. Please review, maybe? (: I use way to many smilie faces.**


	6. Chapter Six

**(A/N) So I am not going in any order of the demigods, because I want to get certain character's thoughts and I couldn't do that with an order. So, moving on. I am writing this write after chapter five. (Get it. Write after, instead of right after. Since I'm writing. Yeah, that was lame) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Chapter Six (Piper)**

The next few minutes were a blur, after the whole camp figured out that Percy Jackson wasn't dead. Piper had always heard what a great sword fighter Percy was. She couldn't believe he could've been stabbed that easily. It was almost like something went wrong to make Percy look weak. But then she realized, Percy had made a deal with the Romans that the Greeks would not cause any harm. Percy was a Greek, so he could not harm the Romans. He didn't even have his sword out, but Piper thought he must've tried taken it out to block.

Piper had tried to wake up Percy, but her charmspeak was not that powerful. Percy was too close to death. Why it had worked for Jason? Piper had no idea. She thought maybe because Death was chained, though she was not sure how long he was chained for. Maybe Hades or Pluto decided he needed a break. Maybe it was a favor for saving Hera. But as far as Piper knew, she didn't think Hades cared about the Olympians.

Piper was lost in thought, and almost walked into someone. She realized that someone was Jason. She liked Jason, a lot. He considered her his girlfriend, but Piper wasn't so sure. He seemed to be into that Reyna girl. Of course, when they leave for Rome, he will have to leave Reyna behind, but maybe that would just make things more awkward. Piper wasn't sure if they had anything going on. He had been gone a while, and Jason had a lot of stripes on his arms, twelve of them, so he must've been at camp for a while. Reyna had four, but still. That is four years of knowing Jason.

Jason must've realized something was up with Piper. His face was a mask of concern, and he said, "Is everything all right?"

Piper couldn't believe how stupid of a question that was. After all that had happened, Jason was asking if _she_ was alright. "Percy Jackson just almost died, Annabeth is devastated, Poseidon made it clear that Percy was his favorite son, so if anything happens, he will hate the Romans, and you're asking me if _I _am alright?"

Jason laughed, but it had tension in it. More of a nervous laugh. "Good point. I thought Percy was a goner."

"We all thought he was a goner. Poor Annabeth. Can you imagine what she was feeling. I mean, she had just lost Percy for eight months, and she was with him for almost a day, and he's gone again," Piper had gotten close to Annabeth during the eight months they were building the Argo ll. Annabeth was smart, the smartest one at camp. But she also had a sadness with her. Piper learned that Annabeth was not always like that. Sadness loomed over her, because Percy was gone.

Annabeth had explained all of Percy's adventures, and Piper was impressed. She thought she did a pretty good job on her quest, and she did, but the quest was nothing compared to what Percy had been through. Piper knew she was new to this whole demigod world, but Piper could never imagine going into battle, when a prophecy said you were destined to die. She would've wanted to crawl and hide, before she thought about fighting. Sure, she had gained a lot of confidence in herself, but even she wasn't that confident yet.

When she saw Annabeth in tears, the world seemed to turn dark. Even though it was night, it felt like with Percy gone, something was taken out of the camp. Both camps. Percy was a leader at both of the camps.

Jason had been a leader at Camp Half-Blood, but even he knew he was not the same as Percy Jackson. No one at camp had said it directly, but you could tell everyone thought it was true. Even some of the Ares cabin, although they would be the last to admit it.

Jason knew about Percy's adventures. He would also be one of the lasts to admit it, but Piper thought Jason might be a little bit jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be of Percy Jackson. Even Piper was a bit jealous that he had done so much, while she had done so little. Sure, saving Hera was a big deal, but saving the gods from going to war, that was amazing. Putting his life in danger to save his best friend. Or, saving Artemis and Annabeth when they were captured. That was the one quest Annabeth hadn't told much about, because she was captured, and seemed to be recalling a sad memory when she told it. And then there was the labyrinth, and finally, the second Titan War. Fighting Kronos.

Jason had fought Krois, but Percy had fought Kronos, and tried to fight Atlas. Percy Jackson was a true hero. She realized she was preferring Percy over Jason at that moment in time, but quickly shook her head. She liked Jason. Piper kept getting lost in thought. She was also jealous that he did not have to hide the fact that he was a demigod from his mom and stepfather.

"Yeah, poor Annabeth," Jason said. Piper was confused what he was talking about for a moment, but then realized they were still in that conversation about Annabeth.

"We better head back. It is getting late."

"Yeah, it is. We should probably check on Percy," Jason suggested, although he looked like he wanted to be alone with Piper.

Jason luckily lead the way, because she had no idea where they were going. When the arrived at the door, and opened it, they saw Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth already there. Even though Leo didn't know Percy all that well, he still looked sad, as if he lost his best friend.

Annabeth eyes were red from crying. Piper couldn't blame her, although she had never seen Annabeth cry. It was unlike her. Annabeth had been a little off ever since she arrived at the Roman camp. Piper had barley ever talked about architecture here, which was very unlike her. Every moment of her life she was talking and thinking about architecture. And Percy. Sure, Annabeth gave good advise, but when you listened to her ramble, all it was about was Percy and her future in architecture. Piper wished she had as strong as a relationship as Percy and Annabeth.

Jason sat down next to Leo, and Piper kept standing. Piper wondered what she would be doing if she was in Annabeth shoes, and Jason was the one almost dead. Then, she wondered what it would be like if she hadn't been a demigod. Would she still be as rebellious? Would she still steal. And she would still be stuck with her dad's assistant Jane, because she would've never met Mellie.

"We should probably come up with a plan," Annabeth's voice was strong, which surprised Piper. It seemed to surprise everyone else too, because we all were staring at her. Wondering what she would say next. All eagerly awaiting what her words of wisdom would bring. Annabeth was by far the smartest girl at camp. All of her siblings were too, but Annabeth defiantly had leadership.

"I thought we didn't have a plan," Leo noted, "I thought it was go to Rome towards the Doors of Death, and then Greece," Leo wasn't joking around, which wasn't like him. The world must've fallen off into another galaxy, because this was nothing like Leo. He was actually sitting still, too. Okay, the world was officially spinning out of control in space, if Leo was sitting down. Something was up with him.

"Yes, but what do we expect to do when we arrive at the Doors of Death?" Frank asked.

"Look for Nico," Hazel suggested. "He's near the Doors."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to look confused. "You know Nico?"

Hazel looked like she just reviled some big secret and was cursing herself for it. "Yeah. He is my half-brother. He doesn't come to camp all that often. He usually doesn't stay."

"That's impossible," Annabeth muttered shaking his head. "That little-" Annabeth stopped and shook her head. "He knew all along, didn't he?" Annabeth seemed to be talking to herself, not waiting for an answer.

"What do you mean? Do you know Nico?" Hazel asked. Even Piper knew Nico. She had seen him around camp, Camp Half-Blood, but never stayed long. He was there just a little bit ago.

"Yes. Did he see Percy?" Annabeth asked. "When he was here. He was here, right?"

"Yeah, he saw Nico. He was acting a little strange, wait. How do you know Nico?" Hazel demanded.

"He saw Nico and didn't tell Percy who he was. What is wrong with that kid?" Annabeth confirmed, and looked like she wanted to strangle someone.

Hazel still needed an answer. "How do you know him?"

"Because he is a Greek!" Annabeth exclaimed, obviously fed up with the fact that Nico knew Percy and didn't tell anyone he was at the Roman camp.

"He is? He is a Greek?" Hazel was shaking his head. "I always knew something was odd about him. Sometimes he would slip and say a Greek name, but I always thought that was because he was taught Greek names in school or something."

"Guys," Jason said. He must've been feeling awkward. "We can discuss this later, for now we need to make a plan."

Piper looked at Annabeth, and she could basically see the gears turning in her head. "We can't foresee what is going to happen. We shouldn't make a plan. Not yet, at least. We need to figure out when we get to Rome, where to search, based on where we are in Rome. No one knows where the Doors of Death are..." She turned to Hazel, then Frank. "Did Thanatos mention where the doors may be?"

Frank answered. "He said he didn't know the exact location of the Doors of Him, but he said to start in Rome."

"So let's start to Rome! Maybe they will have fast food there. I remember on our quest," he started turning to Jason and Piper, "we were starving. It's a good thing Chief Leo makes good tofu burgers, or you all would have starved. But I'm sick of eating tofu! I want real meat!"

"Leo, that is not exactly important, right now!" Piper said, with an overload of emotion.

"You're right not important," he stammered, then looked at Piper and shook his head. "Stop charmspeaking me! I don't like it!"

Piper didn't know what they were going to do when they got to Rome. All she knew was that she intended on stopping Gaea. She was the one who raised the giant who took her father. Gaea was going to pay! But Piper didn't know how. Destroying Gaea would actually be destroying the whole world. _Demigods can never win. _She muttered in her head.

**So that was the end of the chapter! I am going to do Jason next chapter, I think. (: After this series, I might post another fan fiction of the next book in the HoO series, but I'm still not sure about that. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually start writing my own story. I have been updating almost every spare second I have, but I may not be able to do that during the school year. So, I might move down to once a week on this story near August. I'm planning a lot of new books, hopefully will have a chapter of a new book very soon! Eek! So excited (: Action starting soon! I promise!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**(A/N) So, thank you for everyone who has been reviewing! I think I am up to five reviews! Here, I'm going to reply to them in here, because I can (:**

**Louisa4533 - Thank you! Please do keep an eye on it so you know how it goes! I have a lot planned (:**

**Belgrath - I will keep going! And thank you! **

**Roman Queen - First, love your pen name. Second, here's the next chapter. Third, thank you! Fourth, I will keep writing because I can't wait for ****_The Mark of Athena _****to come out (the real deal) so I first started writing so I could get over the months I will have to wait!**

**Soccerlover5959 - Hurry! I hurried! Here's the update, just for you (: **

**Okay, that was all the recent reviews I had. I also had one from UltimateOlympusGirl, but I already told about her in the last chapter or so! Please keep reviewing! I promise I'll keep updating if you guys (and girls) keep reviewing! Okay, on to the story.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS! TO PROVE MY POINT I'M WRITING IN CAPS!**

**Chapter Seven (Jason)**

When Jason first arrived home, he noticed a change in the air. Not change, as in virtually, but change as in mentally. He felt like his fellow Romans would disown him or something, since he had been spending time with the Greeks; their sworn enemies. Octavian sure wasn't going to like that. Jason had also been one of those people who enforced the "Don't trust the Greeks!" rule, but ever since he had spent time at Camp Half-Blood, he realized the Greeks weren't all so bad. They had taken him in like family. They were a lot different from the Romans.

The other event that surprised Jason was that Percy Jackson was praetor. Jason had heard a lot about Percy, but he seemed like (from what he heard) the kind of guy that would refuse leadership. Of course, Percy had offered Jason his job back, but Jason had to enforce the rules of Rome. Percy won the job, fair and square, and Jason wasn't going to take that away from him. That wasn't very Roman of Jason, but he had been with the Greeks, and had learned to think like them, as well as a Roman.

Jason wanted his job back. Deep down inside, he knew he wanted it. He liked being able to have freedom in Rome. But Jason knew they would be off on their quest soon, and the odds of Jason surviving were about as good as a demigod's odds could be, which isn't saying much, so let's just say they were bad.

Jason had just fully got his memory back a couple of weeks ago. He had some hazy memories he couldn't seem to make sense of. Like the location of Camp Jupiter. Jason also felt bad about Reyna. He just learned more and more just a couple of days ago. They had something special, but now it was just all down the drain. Reyna and Jason weren't actually a couple, but given time, they might have been. Jason couldn't bare to look at the pain in Reyna's eyes. Of course, she hid it all, but her eyes told the truth. She liked Jason, a lot. For him to show up with Piper, it must've hurt her beyond measures.

Jason was also surprised at Percy. From what he had heard, he was a true hero who had done all this amazing stuff. Like cutting off Medusa's head and all that. Jason thought his victory with Krios was amazing, but Kronos. Wow! Jason wished he had a opportunity like that. On the other hand, he didn't. So much fate resting on his shoulders. The fate of the entire world. All of the gods. He couldn't believe Percy was willing to fight Kronos, who was in the body of someone who had once been his friend. Or, pretended to be his friend.

When Jason saw Percy had fallen in battle, it surprised him. But of course, Jason remembered the deal he made with the Romans. He swore on his life. Romans take that very seriously, so he couldn't attack. He was Greek after all, and he said Greeks would mean no harm. He had to follow the same rules.

After Jason was done with visiting Percy, he walked with Piper around camp. It was dark, and Camp Jupiter was a little mysterious at nigh. With all of the buildings silent. no one training. Jason wanted to let Piper know that he was there, so he took Piper's hand.

Piper let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Again, with all that is going on, you care about what's wrong with me." Piper laughed, but it was forced.

"I care about you Piper. You're my girlfriend after all, right?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Jason asked, obviously not satisfied with that answer of 'I guess'. "Well, what's wrong?" Jason questioned again.

"I just wish I could tell my dad the truth. The whole truth. So he could be proud of me again." Piper said, looking away. Although it would've been to dark to see her expression, Jason imagined she was fighting tears. Piper was a strong Ven-Aphrodite girl, but her dad was a sensitive topic.

"He's already proud of you," Jason comforted.

"I know. But I feel bad about lying to him," Piper admitted.

"How so? What did you tell him?"

"I told him that the Wilderness School didn't work out and I found a new school, that was more like a camp. I told him I made lots of new friends, and had fun adventures, and the lessons were lots of fun, and I might be able to come home next summer. That is, if I am still alive. I didn't tell him I might be dead by then. That would've raised some eyebrows!" Piper laughed. Then yawned.

"I'm really tired, I'm going to head off to bed," she declared, "'Night." Jason imagined she didn't want to talk about her dad anymore.

"Goodnight."

He watched Piper walk away in the distance. He wished he had a relationship like Percy and Annabeth. He had heard from all of the Venus-er-Aphrodite girls what a cute couple they made and how they were perfect for each other. How they had survived against all odds!

Jason and Piper were still hitting a few bumps in the road. Then again, he heard that Percy and Annabeth used to fight all the time. He found himself comparing himself to Percy a lot, when he should be thinking about joining their strengths together. That is, if Percy made it. _Don't think like that! _Jason scolded himself. _He will make it! _Jason forced himself to concentrate on the war, not his love issues. He felt like Leo, having all these problems with girls.

Jason decided to walk back to his house. He was tired. It had been a long day. He went inside his house he had missed so much. He was hoping for a dreamless sleep, or an actual dream, but of course, that wasn't possible.

Jason dreamed he was in a pit of darkness. Jason looked around. All around him was dark. "Hello?" He called out, but there was no answer. He began to walk forward, blindly. He squinted, and realized he must've been in some sort of tunnel. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. He continued towards the light. When he walked into light, he found himself face to face with a memory he wished he never got back.

Jason was at Camp Jupiter. It was the day before he disappeared.

He was sitting in his praetor's house, when Reyna walked in.

"Hello," she said. "I hope you don't mind me coming in."

"Of course not," Jason answered.

"You did good, today. With the speech. You even got Octavian to shut up."

Jason laughed. They were discussing the break they had at camp. A bunch of monsters had gotten into camp. But Octavian insisted they were summoned by someone on the inside. Jason had used all the evidence he had against a summoning, and every one was surprised. They came to the conclusion they must've snuck by Kaylee and Dakota who had been on duty protecting the entrance to New Rome.

"Yeah, Octavian really can get people thinking. He's a strong talker, if he was in control of this camp. Yikes!"

Reyna smiled, which made Jason believe maybe Reyna was capable of being nice. She had four stripes on her arm. Four years of service. She had been working at a spa with her sister Hylla, until two demigods blew it up (which Jason learned was Percy and Annabeth.) Reyna sat down on Jason's bed next to him. They were talking for a while, when something happened that Jason regretted. He regretted doing it, because in the end it hurt Reyna.

He had kissed Reyna. He had remembered it all before it had actually unwound. Just as they were about to kiss, the dream shifted.

He was viewing a debate from some members of Gaea's army. They were in some sort of chamber, with no windows and a cell behind them that was empty. The stone was old and moldy.

"She is awakening," a demigod said to another demigod.

"Yes. Soon she will take over the whole world. Finally claim what is hers!" a very tan demigod exclaimed. He had blonde hair like Jason's, but his eyes were a very dark shade of brown. The other demigod had black hair, styled like Thalia's. For a second, Jason feared it was Thalia, but she had shifting eye colors, and her face looked nothing like Thalia's. "We have to continue our plan, Miria," Blonde said to the Thalia hairstyle, who must be Maria.

"But our plan is dangerous! What if Gaea is using us, Mitch?" Maria asked the tan demigod, Mitch.

"Don't think that way! We must continue our search for Perseus Jackson. We will find him!" Mitch stiffened. "Someone is here."

"What do you mean?" Maria said looking all around.

"He must be in a dream," Mitch said while walking over towards the spot Jason was viewing from. He took his hand, and slashed through dream Jason. Jason woke up with a start, beaded with sweat. Someone was after Percy Jackson, looking to bring him to Gaea.

**Mwhaha! I know that chapter was really boring. I couldn't think of what Jason's last day would be like, so I did a monster attack. I also decided to let you know that there was something between Jason and Reyna at one time, and Jason felt guilty, but I am not really going to focus on the love part of the book. Mostly the Percy Jackson books are about adventure, not Percabeth, and Jasper, and all of that. With that being said, I would also like to point out that Mitch, Kaylee, and Maria are all made up characters. I decided to add some normal names in the book, since every name was Greek/Roman names, or had something to do with Greek/Roman heroes. So, I decided that maybe the parents wanted their son/daughter to be named something that would blend in at school. It makes sense to me. Again, sorry this is a boring chapter. IT is 4:14 in the morning, so I am going to start writing Chapter Eight, which is going to be in Leo's perspective. Then, I am going to do Percy in his little almost dead state. Please review if you liked (: I am up to five! Woop! Woop! Now it is 4:15, so let's get writing for me, and reviewing for you please? Thank you. Next chapter is also going to be a little off, but I'm probably going to have Leo mess something up. haha! Like I said, please review, and I will have more chapters up soon(: Promise! Sorry for a really long author's note, so just review. Please. Stop reading and review. Still reading huh? Well, please review? Stop reading and review, please. Uhm. Kay. Bye.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**(A/N) Here comes chapter Eight (: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Louisa4533 - You read all the way through? Me too! It's like once I get started, I can't stop reading, even when someone tells men to stop reading, I keep going on. I don't know why I put stop reading in my last story, but I just decided to do so. And haha. I know, I think I am going to have Leo have an accident with fire...maybe. Or maybe he will break something. Who know? I didn't pre write Leo's chapter, so I'm still thinking on what to write and everything, so I still have to think about it. But it will defiantly be in this chapter! Thank you for reviewing, too!**

**UltimateOlympusGirl - Thank you for reviewing, three times now :D But yeah, I do feel it was a bit moody, but sometimes my writing just comes out like that. And some will be a little short because I can't have every chapter be really long, because it would trail on, because I did try making it go longer, and it just didn't work out. And thank you for saying that it wasn't dull. I felt like that particular chapter was a bit boring, but I guess not :D And I added Poseidon in it because I felt like he would be the one to deliver the news, if that makes sense. And Poseidon is one of my favorite gods. And I write like Rick Riordan? Really? That is like the best compliment ever, because Rick Riordan is my favorite author. Maybe because I read all of his books a bunch of times you think I write like him? I never thought of my writing to be like his, no where close, but thank you (: Sorry, this answer trailed off a little bit, but I hope it's able to be understood.**

**Anyways, thank you for everyone who reviewed. I am up to eight reviews and four followers (: Yeah, buddy! And oh my gods (I had to say Oh my gods!) Someone actually favorited this! (Is favorited a word? I don't think so, but I'll use it anyways) Two people actually favorited this. Yeah, favorited is defiantly not a word...haha. **

**DISCLAIMER - (Them) Did you know that this is not your book? (Me) Really? Because I thought I look a lot like him! (sarcasm) (Them) Well, we are going to have to bring you to the Sea of Monsters if you don't say so. You do tend to write with his characters. (Me) I always wanted to go to the Sea of Monsters! But, I guess I don't so here goes nothing: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or The Heroes of Olympus. I promise, because if I did, no one would buy the books(: (Them) Okay, good. But next time, oh next time, you will be in big trouble if you don't give us credit!**

**That was a really...odd...disclaimer, but I felt like...uh...I don't know why I did that. Because I was sick of saying the same thing? Sure. Let's go with that. Since the author's note is like six hundred words, I'm gong to get on with the story! **

**Chapter Eight (Leo)**

When Leo arrived at the Roman camp, all he could think about was how he should hook up with some Roman girls. Greek girls, pst! They were so in Greek times. Roman girls are where all the newer girls are, since Rome came after Greece. The first girl he saw, was this icy cold exterior girl. She reminded him of Khione. Cold. But, then again, that was the perfect girl for Leo! She was way out of his league, pretty, and hated him. Just like Thalia. And Khione. She was very cold. Being the snow goddess and all, Leo would hope she was cold. When Leo called her "hot" Khione was just insulted. That's what she got for trying to mess with Supreme Commander of the Argo ll!

Leo was walking aimlessly when he bumped into Reyna. It had been almost five days since the whole Percy Jackson incident, and Percy was nowhere near in condition to go battle Gaea. But they had to leave. They had to find the Doors of Death. But they needed Percy on this quest. Leo just hoped Percy would get better soon.

Reyna scowled when Leo didn't say anything like, "sorry," or "oops, my bad." No, instead Leo just kept walking, ignoring her, which was not like him. But Leo wanted her to notice him first.

"Really? You come into my camp, and almost knock the praetor over, and don't even say anything! I could easily get you killed!" He didn't want that much attention.

This made Leo turn around. "You have the power to _kill _people?" Leo was astounded, he knew the Romans were vicious, but he never knew he actually killed people. Then again, they did make people get sewn into a sack of rodents and thrown into the Tiber if they were late. Leo could see it now.

"Well, apologize, unless you want me go get my dogs, and they could kill you for me. I could make it very painful and slow. Even if you are a member of the quest, no one disrespects a praetor!"

"I-I-I'm sorry?" Leo stammered, not sure if that was the appropriate thing to say. "But dogs love me, they would never kill me. I mean, I am like the dog expert!" That was a lie. Leo had the worst luck with dogs. Like the time he was running away from a foster home in the New England area. He had met this little cute dog on the way. It was white, and about the size of a purse dog. But that thing was vicious. It growled and chased Leo for at least two miles, when it finally caught up to Leo. It turned out, the dog had rabies, and Leo had to get so many shots, his arm went numb. That was when he was moved onto another foster home, far away from New England.

The next time, the dog was a German Shepherd, who's owner decided to have him attack Leo. The other time-well, you get the point.

"You better be sorry," she snapped. "And my dogs only listen to one person, and that is me!" _Just like the Rottwilier in Virginia. _Leo thought.

"Calm down. We can all be friends, here right?"

"I suppose so, but it'll take a lot more than 'I'm sorry', Leo."

"Well, how about I make it up to you somehow. Hm? Well, what if we go take a walk through the woods, and I dunno, I could teach you how to swim," Leo said, stupidly. Then, he realized he was heating up. Not heating up with anger, or heating up with happiness, or any kind of emotion. He just started heating up, like his whole body was going to catch on fire.

Then, of course, when Leo thought nothing else could go wrong, everything did. Leo actually caught on fire.

Reyna backed off, "L-Leo?"

"No need to worry-Holy Hephaestus! Worry!" Leo screamed as a huge clump of grass caught on fire, and started burning towards the praetor's houses. The fire was dangerously close to them. And the houses.

"If you burn down my house, I swear that I will-" Reyna was cut off, by Hazel and Frank.

"Hey Reyna, how's it-what the?" Hazel said, realizing Leo and the fire for the first time. Frank looked ready to pass out, for reasons Leo didn't know, and Hazel was right with Frank.

"Do something!" Frank screamed.

"Gee, thanks Caption Obvious, we need to do something? Oh really?" Leo asked, obviously amused by the fact that Frank just stated the obvious.

"Leo, put yourself out!" Leo concentrated on himself. He imagined cool water flowing over his head. Still, he didn't completely put out his fire. It was slowing down, but still going, and in another two minutes the whole camp would be on fire. He had to do something.

When he opened his eyes, Frank and Hazel were gone. The must've ran to get help.

Leo concentrated again. He imagined the fire at his mother's workshop that had ruined his life forever. He got so mad, and realized fire had caused this. He couldn't let fire ruin two homes. Immediately, the fire was put out around him, but there was still the area around them burning.

"What do we do?" Leo asked. He could easily survive this, since he was immune to fire, but Reyna was not. Her face told Leo that she wasn't scared, but even Leo was afraid. There was no way she couldn't be afraid, when she and her whole territory of New Rome were about to die. But, leaders had to come across as strong, not someone who screams and runs.

"Can't you put the fire out, tell it to stop?" Reyna suggested.

Leo concentrated. He pictured the fire in his mind, and immediately yelled, "STOP!" at the top of his lounges, as powerful as it he could scream. The fire stopped, as did Leo. Telling that much of the fire to stop took a lot out of him. His knees bucked and Reyna didn't even bother to try to catch him. The world around him went black.

Leo had the scariest dream yet. He was sitting in his mom's workshop, while she was explaining all of the tools to him. He was only three years old, but Leo remembered the memory perfect.

"This is a hammer," Leo's mom said, while taking out a hammer and showing it to him. "You will be using it soon-" suddenly his mom's voice cut off, and switched to a raspy voice. "You will be using this hammer soon, to fight. No one cares about you. If they did, then why are you fighting with a hammer, when you could be fighting with a sword and shield. Or your bare hands."

Leo didn't remember that happening, but he knew the voice had to be Gaea's. "Your friends don't care about you. You will just be an add on in the Prophecy of Seven," this made Leo shiver. He would be just that awkward kid on the journey, but he knew Gaea was also influencing him. "You could lead them the wrong way, mislead them to the Doors. After all, you are nothing more than an add on. You could join my army. Work for me. You would be on the winning side. You would be able to get your mother back." Suddenly, the dream shifted towards the Underworld.

"Leo, Leo! Help me!" a voice called. "What have you done with my son?" Leo shivered, because that voice was his mom's voice

Leo's mom was in The Fields of Punishment, no doubt being punished by Gaea. She should've ended up in Elysium, but this was probably some messed up dream, not really happening, but Leo wasn't so sure. "Mom?"

"LEO! Help! Don't trust the-" his mom started, then froze.

"Mom? Mom? Come back!" Leo was on the verge of tears. Come back now! Don't trust what?"

"You could have it all," is what Leo's mom's said after she unfroze. But Leo knew it wasn't his mom. Is was Gaea messing with him again. "Join us, join us! You would be on the winning side. The dream shifted again and he was at the entrance to where Kronos was being called. _What is it called? _Leo asked, himself. _Tartar Sauce? No, that's not it._ Leo shivered. He knew where he was, even though he had never been there before. Tartarus. Where Kronos was sent there, chopped up into a million pieces. And the home of all the big bad monsters.

"Join us, Leo," voices said all around him. Join us! Join us!" Leo felt a gust of wind, and turned to see someone pushing him into the pit. "Join us, and get your mother back, or face your doom. You will die, just like everyone else. You could bring peace, Leo. Join us!" He fell into the pit.

Leo sat bolt upright. He didn't know where he was. He still felt like he was falling. He just knew one thing: His mom was being tortured, even though she is already dead.

**Sorry, this chapter is also kind of short. I just needed to do a Leo chapter. I felt Gaea would want Leo in her army since he was a fire user, so I decided to use the one thing Leo crumbled towards: His mother. I decided to have Gaea mess up the dream, and have his mother being tortured, since Leo wanted more than anything to have his mother back. I am also going to have them return to Camp Half-Blood before they go to Rome, because something happens. You'll see what. And I really wanted to write Percy going back to camp and seeing his mom and Paul again. Just to see what everyone thought. I am probably going to have that chapter be the next chapter or so, but I'm not really quite sure. They won't be staying at Camp Jupiter very long, though. So, soon they will be off on their quest. I am not going to have Greek and Roman people come with them, since it specifically said only seven half-bloods would answer the call. So, yeah. I'm just going to have the seven demigods and Ella. Then, Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary will come back to camp, along with Blackjack, but would stay there. Ella is going to be coming with them, and delivering Prophecies. And yeah. Chapter Nine coming soon, and goodbye! Please review, and I might just reply in the top at the author's note(: Okay-dokay. Write to you later, soon. Instead of talk to you later, okay, that was lame. Bye! Review, please (:**


	9. Chapter Nine

**(A/N) So, I'm just going to start off by replying to reviews, because I can! There was two new review, so here it goes!**

**Goddess of Jasper - Don't worry. I am. I just needed some history between Jason and Reyna because Reyna said in ****_The Son of Neptune _****that they would be together given time, so I'm like, let's add some drama before the quest. So, I did. Yay for drama! Thank you for reviewing (:**

**UltimateOlympusGirl - It's not even funny how many times I re-read his books! Thank you for commenting on my chapters (: I really appreciate it(:**

**Yay! I am up to six favorites and seven followers! Yeah, buddy! Improvement. So, this time I am not writing late at night/early in the morning, I am writing at 9:11 P.M, but hopefully will have a couple of chapters done by tonight. Yay! (:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Okay, to the story!**

**Chapter Nine (Percy)**

Percy had the weirdest dream: He heard this _thump thump. Thump thump. _Percy recognized it as his heart beat. It was all he could here, other than blood rushing to his head. Then he heard a muffled scream, crying, and more screams and crying. Then, a lot of gasps, and then, it was just blackness. All but blackness. He could hear nothing. He could see nothing. All of the noises had happened within a minute. Like he was on fast-foward.

Now, Percy was confused. He remembered that Alexandrus guy stabbing him in the stomach, just like Octavian had done to Gwen, but this time it was from the front. Percy was going to draw his sword and attack, but he realized, he swore on his life, not to be violent. Of course, either way he would probably die, but Percy didn't want to give Octavian the satisfaction of killing him. Octavian was sure to make it slow and painful.

His eyes finally came into focus. He was looking at a memory of Nancy throw food into Grover's hair. The memory fast-forwarded to her in the fountain. Then, there was Mrs. Dodds attacking him, and Riptide in his hand. Percy's life literally flashed before his eyes, like Frank said it had when he was freeing Death. He saw his mom being taken by the Minotaur and then his life at Camp. He saw his quest to receive Zeus's master bolt. He saw Medusa's head cut off. He remembered stopping in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, Crusty's Waterbeds, and having the lightning bolt in Ares's bag. He saw his fight with Ares, and when he finally stabbed Riptide into his food.

Next, he saw Grover wearing a wedding dress. In a cave. He looked frightened. He saw his whole day at his school, where laestrygonians **(A/N how do I spell that?)** attacked. The memory switched to Annabeth, Tyson, and Percy breaking out. They were all aboard Luke's "cruse" ship. He was in Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth's old safe house. Tyson went to go get monster doughnuts, and instead found themselves face to face with a hydra. Then, on Clarrise's boat he was. He was reliving his whole life. Only very fast, and not all of his memories. The scenes that stuck out most to him was the Sirens, being a guinea pig, and blowing up a spa. Reyna's and Hylla's home. Or at least it _was _Reyna and Hylla's home. It showed scenes of "Nobody" fighting. He saw himself rescuing Blackjack, and fighting Luke, and in the end, saving Chiron's job. The fleece working its magic _too _well and bringing Thalia back to life, another way Kronos was trying to mess up the Great Prophecy. The old Great Prophecy. About a half-blood turning sixteen and making a choice that will end his days.

Then, it moved onto Percy's third year of camp. It showed him, Thalia, Grover, and Annabeth trying to rescue Bianca and Nico di Angelo from Dr. Thorn. The next thing that happened was Annabeth falling off of the cliff, on Dr. Thorn's back. He saw himself fighting with Thalia, and sneaking on to a quest on Blackjack. It showed the quest with Bianca, Thalia, and Zoë all working together to defeat the Nemean Lion. He saw his talk with Aphrodite about Annabeth, and the next big love story, and how it was so sweet that Percy was going to rescue Annabeth. It also showed Bianca's death, which Percy didn't want to relive. It showed the pain of holding up the sky, and trying to defeat Atlas, Zoë's father. Atlas had delivered the blow that had killed her. Zoë was living in the stars forever. Thalia had been offered the chance to be the new lieutenant, making the prophecy be about Percy.

He saw The Battle of The Labyrinth, and their journey to Daedalus's workshop. He had found an entrance to the Labyrinth with Annabeth by accident, and Annabeth finally got to lead a quest of his own. How they had been lost, and Hera had given them dinner. It showed Annabeth, Percy, and Tyson defeating the sphinx, rescuing Braires, who had ended up cowering off. He saw himself, Tyson, and Grover get separated, so Grover could finally live his dream of finding Pan. Him and Annabeth had used the mechanical spider where he had found Hephaestus's workshop, where he agreed to help them if he got some enemies out of Mt. St. Helen's. Percy relieved himself blowing up the volcano, and harming many mortals in the process. He had landed on Calypso's island, where she took care of him, and fell in love with him. Hephaestus had told Percy a clear sighted mortal would be best which Percy found Rachel, who led them to an arena were he battled his jerk brother cyclopes. They found Daedalus, Nico, and escaped his workshop using a pair of wings. He saw the whole battle, and Panic, which scared the monsters off. A gift from Pan when they found him. Annabeth had gotten a laptop, and Percy got Mrs. O'Leary.

Then, he saw his whole battle with Kronos. Beckendorf's death. His dip in the Styx, and his little _talk _with Hades, who captured him. He even felt the pain of the Styx all over again. He saw Annabeth's vision self rescuing him, where he battled Hades's army. He saw his battle with the Minotaur (his second battle), and getting Pandora's box. He saw every event in the battle. Including Silena's death. He finally found himself (dream self) face to face with Luke/Kronos. Luke had killed himself, to save Kronos from fully forming. Luke was the true hero.

Percy also saw after the war. He even saw his quest to save Thanatos with Frank and Hazel. He saw every memory of his life. Leading up to the point where Alex had stabbed him in the stomach, and lead Percy to where he was. The ADHD part of Percy wondered if he would see himself watching the memories, since that was not a memory, and he would live (or was he dead?) from then on watching himself watch himself watch memories or something like that. That's not how it turned out.

His dream shifted. He was nowhere. Literally, nowhere. Again. It was all black around him. No memories, no one else. Of course, until Gaea arrived. "Hello, Perseus Jackson." Gaea had appeared out of thin air. The scene around him didn't shift, so Percy and Gaea were still standing in total blackness. The only thing Percy could see was Gaea, and he would rather look at the darkness than at her.

"Am I dead?" Percy blurted, stupidly. His ADHD would make him blurt random things, so he couldn't really help it. He wondered if he was dead, why was he here, or nowhere, when he should be waiting in line to see the judges to determine his fate. He was hoping he would make it into Elysium, but maybe the judges would send him in the Fields of Punishment just for being Percy, and Percy tended to have very bad luck, even on demigod standards. Even though he had saved the world from Kronos, maybe the judges just didn't like him.

"Yes, Perseus. Alexandrus did kill you. But you are my pawn. I cannot have you dead. So, I am brining you back to life. He was supposed to just make you pass out so I could claim you to Me, but he got a little carried away and might have stabbed you instead of making you black out. He will be punished, of course," Percy shivered wondering what a punishment for someone being punished by Gaea could be.

"You can do that? Bring people back from the dead?" Percy asked, confused. "And why would you do that. I am not in your army or something. You make think I am your pawn, but I'm not!"Percy wanted to sound heroic, but the truth was he was scared out of his wits. He didn't know what else Gaea was planning for him and he didn't want to find out.

"The Doors of Death are open. Even with Death no longer chained, I still harness the power to bring anyone I chose back to life. You weren't completely dad, but another second and you would've been dead. Of course, it's not as simple as you think. And I told you why," the raspy, sleepy voice said in his head, "you are very valuable to me. I need you in my army! Join me!"

"Never!" Percy screamed. He would never join Gaea. She may offer him a lot of options, but even Gaea had a plan. She was not looking to make things better, she was looking for a way to take control again. And it would be chaos for everyone. The world would be at war with each other, also, and many would suffer. With that thought, Percy woke up from the dead.

He was awake. He knew that much. He could feel himself lying someone. In a bed? On the ground? Percy did not know. He wasn't sure how long he was out, and he wasn't even sure what time of day it was. He had died at night. Percy felt stronger than ever. Maybe Gaea had also revived him. He wanted to open his eyes, and was just about to when he heard voices.

"Annabeth, it isn't possible. He _was_ dead. I think he's gone. His life aura might still be there, but he's not moving, he hasn't moved for a week and a half. I'm sorry, Annabeth, I don't think he'll make it." Percy was pretty sure that voice belonged to Hazel. The only other person that would be talking like that would be Nico, but Nico was captured, so Percy highly doubted it would be Nico. Besides, the voice was female.

_One and a half weeks? Was I really out for that long? I mean, my memories took a while, but that long? I knew I was a heavy sleeper, but this is almost as bad as being asleep for months! _Those were the only thoughts Percy was able to make his head form. He was stunned he was still being taken care for, after one and a half weeks of not moving, or being in some sort of coma or something like that.

"Hazel," Annabeth said, her voice was a little cracked. Percy had never heard her sound like this. Usually she is strong, and lacks emotion. Well, sometimes. Like for example, when they were in the elevator, Annabeth was ready to cry at any moment. "he is not dead! I won't believe it, I won't!" Annabeth sounded like she could cry at any given second And with that, Percy knew he had to open his eyes, but decided to talk first.

"You believed right," Percy said, in a voice barley above a whisper. He still hadn't opened his eyes, unaware where he was, or who was with him. He didn't know what time of day it was. He knew that there where at least two people in the room: Annabeth and Hazel. He wondered if the rest of the seven were with him, and what had happened in the two weeks Percy was out.

"Please tell me you heard that too?" Hazel asked, concerned. Her voice sounded like she wanted to believe it was Percy and it wasn't her imagination. No one answered for a long time. Or at least it seemed like it was a long time. His ADHD usually made things seem like hours when they were only seconds. He wasn't sure how much time had passed. Probably like thirty seconds, but he could he wrong.

"I heard it," Leo said, somewhere off to my right. Percy now knew three people were in the room other than him. Leo, Annabeth, and Hazel. He was still wondering who else was there. Everyone was silent, or at least the three were silent. He still wasn't sure who was in the room. Percy felt more presences, so he assumed that it was still one of the seven.

"Do you think he's uh-" Jason started, and Frank finished,

"ALIVE?" Frank asked, his voice full of concern.

"Poseidon said he would come back too life," That was Piper. The seven we're defiantly here.

"Geez. I barley ever get to see my dad and he makes a surprise visit to the Roman camp telling everyone that I'll live. What is this?" Percy asked, opening his eyes. "Thanks Dad." I looked around and saw that I was in my bunk in Cohort Five. _Odd place to put me in. Why didn't they put me in the medic or something. Do we even have medics?_

"Percy...you're alive!" Almost everyone in the room screamed.

"Nah, this is just your imagination. I am really dead!" Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said, and lightly punched Percy on his arm. He sat up.

"Perce, I don't think that is a good idea," Frank said, but Percy got up anyways, and walked around.

Percy felt no different. He felt like he could run a mile. Okay, maybe something was up. It was known that Percy was slower than a tree (long story.) "I feel fine. I mean, I don't even feel like I was just dead. I feel like myself. Kind of. It has been almost two weeks and I haven't gotten a god or goddess angry. I have a lot of catching up to do!" Percy joked. Everyone laughed. Probably because they were glad to see him.

"How are you alive?" Jason asked.

"Take a wild guess," Percy murmured walking around the room.

"Gaea," everyone said at once.

"Correct!"

"What's it's like being dead?" Leo demanded, then seemed to realize he said that aloud. "Sorry. It's just that after I almost set the camp on fire, what it would be like with everyone dead."

"Well, it's the weirdest thing. Well, I saw my whole life memories. Gone. Just like that. I had to relive everything I never wanted to experience in the first place, and still have nightmares about. Then Gaea talked to me. And boom! I woke up," Percy explained. "So I was out for a week and a half. Wow. I knew I was a heavy sleeper, but not like that!" Percy joked. "So when do we leave for the quest? And wait, what is this about setting the whole camp on fire, Valdez?"

"You just returned from the dead, and that's the first question you ask?" Jason said, laughing.

"Yeah. We're just wasting time, we should get going. Like now. By the way, where's that Alex dude? I would do something to him, like kill him back, but that would be breaking my whole 'I swear it on my life' little pact. And I would have to die. But seriously, you almost caught the entire camp on fire? How did you manage that?"

"Alex is missing. No surprise there. Probably got scared and ran off, just incase you weren't dead. Who wouldn't be afraid of Percy Jackson, and about the whole camp on fire," Leo said, explaining how he was a fire user, and put the fire out, and woke up in his bed. It turned out no one was harmed, even though the grass is still scorched. "But you're right, we have to get moving. We were supposed to leave a while ago," Leo mumbled.

"Hey, it's not Percy's fault he was dead," Jason defended from the whole 'We were supposed to leave a while ago'.

"So I guess you guys are going to leave today?" Reyna asked, walking through the door.

"Yeah. I say we leave. Right now!" Percy answered.

"Dude, you just came back from the dead like ten minutes ago!" Frank argued.

"Well, whatever. I'm fine. I can rest on the boat if I need to!" Percy insisted.

Reyna spoke. "He's right. You guys have had too many delays." Percy didn't like being called a delay.

"Okay. Supreme Commander of the Argo ll is ready to launch, in five, four, three, two, ONE!" yelled the world's most ADHD child ever, Leo, who ran so fast towards the door, he actually ran into it. "Well, that was embarrassing, but let's get moving. No time to waste!" Leo exclaimed, making sure he opened the door, before walking out. Everyone laughed once he was gone.

Percy walked out the door next. "You coming or not?"

Everyone else followed, but it was a hesitant movement. Percy heard this annoying voice coming inside his head. Then, he realized that it was just Blackjack.

_Yo boss! Can I come? And since when am I am annoying voice?_

"If you stop calling me boss," Percy muttered under his breath. "Can Blackjack come?" Percy asked.

"We probably have to bring him back to camp anyways," Annabeth murmured. "As well as Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary, and Ella will probably come, too right?"

"Yeah. Wait? We're going back to camp first?" Annabeth nodded. "And Blackjack you can come. Just remember not to call me 'Boss'.

_Whatever you say, Boss. Let's go. Can I trample someone here? Please? I haven't had a good stampede in a while!  
_

_NO! Percy _answered, telepathically.

Percy walked out towards the Argo ll. A group of Romans were waiting to send them on their way. Percy took a deep breath, knowing the next upcoming weeks would be the most painful and dangerous he had ever experienced.

**Oh! Painful weeks ahead. Dun dun duuhhh! So that was chapter nine. next chapter is going to be Annabeth. I feel like this was one of my longer chapters? Or was it still short. I'm going to have to work on making them longer. And I about the beginning I really wanted Percy to be reliving his memories. I know I didn't do all of his memories, and it was kind of fast, but I wanted them to be like in fast forward. So, yeah. Hope you liked. Haha. Well, I am going to post this a little later, because I don't feel like posting it right now(: Anyways. Ba bye! I'm going to write the next chapter late at night/early in the morning. And I kind of forgot to post this chapter yesterday, awkward. But I am going to start writing chapter ten in perspective of Annabeth. DId I already say that? Yes I did. Oops. Anyways, it is 12:16 and I am planning on posting chapter ten around two ish. It takes me a while to write and edit. This was one of my longer chapters, but sorry if it is still short. Oh Kay, bye! See you/write to you at chapter ten!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N Incase any of you care, the song I am listening to "The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes. **

**Maybe Gym Class Heroes are demigods, since they are heroes. Just kidding. Haha. Well, anyways, this is chapter ten. So, I'm hoping that I can make this chapter my longest one yet. I am going to be doing a lot of details about the Argo ll, so yeah. Annabeth's chapter. **

**By the way, if I posted one of my stories I have been writing would anyone read it? I mean, like not just a continuation to a book series I can not wait for, but one that I made up on my own. Please let me know if you would read it. I would appreciate it. So I'm still new at this whole fan fiction commenting and everything, but I am enjoying reading all the stories out there. (: Yay!**

**Sammy (Guest) reviewed for Chapter Two - haha! When I read your review I was like it is two in the morning here! And I did the same thing a couple of nights ago when I was reading another version and I was trying to make no noise at all and I was like about to laugh, and I woke my mom up. She was not very happy, but when I explained that I was reading she just sighed and told me to quiet down (true story haha) So I can relate. I'm glad you liked! Thank you for reviewing and reading (:**

**Okay. Disclaimer: You should know the drill by now. By the power invested in me, I know pronounce that I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. **

**Chapter Ten (Annabeth)**

Annabeth followed Percy towards the Argo ll. She was not yet ready to leave behind the sight of a safe camp, well, as safe as a camp with a bunch of your sworn enemies who would like to kill you, could be. Still, they had not killed anyone yet. Except for Alexandrus. But, Percy did come back alive. Annabeth still wasn't convinced he was dead in the first place. The whole idea of someone returning back from the dead gave her a headache, which didn't happen much. Annabeth had learned to accept the crazed demigod world they lived in when she came to camp at seven years old.

The Romans were watching as everyone boarded on. "Percy!" a voice behind them called. Percy turned and as did Annabeth. She realized it was Hylla, Queen of the Amazons. Also, the person that had given her a complete make over at the spa, but Annabeth was willing to look past that, considering she didn't kill Percy while he was at the Roman camp. "I come to wish you good luck. And, if you stop by the Sea of Monsters, please try to find Circe's spa. I want to see what happened to it," Reyna admitted. "And if you do find it, please, feel free to destroy it again."

"Well, I dunno where the Sea of Monsters is, but we will try to make a stop!" Leo said, and he stared at Hylla like she dropped out of space. Then, Annabeth realized he was not thinking about Hylla, but thinking on how to impress her sister. Annabeth had learned how to read emotions over the past few years. She realized Leo must want to impress Reyna's sister to impress Reyna. And to do so, Annabeth had a feeling they would have to make an unwanted stop to the Sea of Monsters.

"Do you know where the Bermuda Triangle is?" Annabeth asked Leo, who shook his head. "Well, have you heard of the Rumors?" This time, Leo nodded. Annabeth found it strange that he was being this quiet. "Well, the Bermuda Triangle is also the Sea of Monsters; the mortals just call it the Bermuda Triangle. Anyways, it is just off the coast of Florida, filled with the worst monsters imaginable."

"Sounds fun," Annabeth could've sworn she heard fear in his voice, "We will make sure to stop there. I'm guessing Annabeth and Percy knows where it is, so we will check on with this Cami of yours," Leo assured. Annabeth was kind of impressed that there was someone else in the world other than Percy, who was so bad at getting names correct.

"Circe," Percy corrected. "And yes, I do remember the coordinates to Circe's island," Percy said, reciting coordinates. Percy must've noticed the confused looks on everyone else's faces for knowing that, and Percy explained, "Since it is on the ocean, and I have full senses when it comes to the ocean, I can remember and know where we are on the ocean. I also can know how fast we are traveling, and when we will arrive."

Annabeth was not looking forward to going to the Sea of Monsters. Although Leo didn't come out and say they were defiantly going there, it was implied. Annabeth was also concerned that Circe's spa would be back and business, and somehow lure them in. Then, they would probably turn everyone into a guinea pig, and they had no Hermes's multivitamins to anyone this then a thought crossed Annabeth's mind. "Leo, you know how your tool belt summons anything. Do you know if they can summon Hermes's multivitamins?"

"I don't even know what they are. But, let me see," Leo said, pulling out a can of breath mints, and everyone laughed. "You didn't see that!" Leo said, trying to recover from his embarrassment. Then, Leo pulled out a package, and opened it. "Are these them?" Annabeth nodded. "Well, there is only about ten of them. Why do you need them? And cool! This one is shaped like a Fury, and is this the Minotaur?"

"Ten is plenty. And incase something happens and someone needs to get back to his true self," Annabeth said, directing that towards Percy. "Just hold onto them. They could save you from a whole lot of problems. Especially if you are not yourself. And trust me. We will need those if we go into Circe's spa, and something goes wrong," Annabeth assured them.

Hylla nodded. "Please let me know, somehow if you find it? I don't know how, maybe a message, or a hologram, or something," Annabeth realized that the Romans must not know about Iris messaging. Annabeth decided it would be good if she explained that to Hylla, so they could stay in communication. Annabeth didn't know why they were even considering going back there, but Annabeth felt she owed Hylla and Reyna. She explained the concept of Iris messaging.

"It must be some magic the Graecus have composed of! We must not trust it! We must not! We should just attack now, it would save us a lot of trouble. They obviously created this 'Iris Message' to spy on us at Camp, and find our weak spots!" Annabeth scanned the crowd and saw that a couple of Romans were nodding in agreement. She realized that Octavian must've been the owner of that outburst.

Reyna stepped forward, "It is not a form of Greek magic, it is simply just a way to communicate through rainbow. Percy and Hazel explained the concept of it over and Iris Message. Iris originally did it for the gods, but Percy said she would do it for demigods if she had time," the Romans all agreed with Reyna their praetor. Annabeth was glad Reyna stepped in.

"Um, guys?" Leo interrupted the agreement, "we really should leave. We have no time to waste. Hey, we might even find some helpful information at this Ocean of Triangles!" Annabeth shook her head, and Leo realized the correct name. "I mean the Sea of Monsters," Leo blushed, embarrassed once again. "And, with this extra stop we will need to hurry. Gaea is not going to wait to attack just because we are busy!"

"Then, you must be on your way," Reyna said. "I send you off with my best wishes, and in hope, you will all return alive. Good luck, we will need you for the war that is coming up. In the meantime, us Romans will prepare for war once again. Against Gaea and her army. This quest is going to take a long time I presume, and in less than three months, Gaea will either be back asleep, or wide awake." **(A/N I am listening to "Wide Awake" by Katy Perry so instead of saying fully awakened, I said 'wide awake'. Lol)**

With that, they pulled up the ladder and walked aboard the Argo ll. Annabeth couldn't believe all the work and effort the Hephaestus's cabin. Of course, a couple of other demigods helped, or tried to help, including Annabeth, but Cabin Nine had done most of the work. It was a wood ship, with celestial bronze and a steel hull. **(A/N I just made that up because I really wasn't sure what it looked like.)** Leo had put in more rooms than probably needed, not that Annabeth was complaining.

"Annabeth, show Percy around, Piper and Jason show Hazel and Frank around. I, am going to go take a nap," he saw Annabeth's glare and then said, "I mean, uh, go steer the ship away from the Roman camp and I am planning to go straight across the United States, hopefully not destroying anything like last time," Annabeth remembered last time when they accidentally crashed into a mountain. The boat was fine, but the mountain would take a lot of explaining to how it got that way if they stuck around long enough for people to notice. "And then we will go off the coast of Florida, take a short vay-cay to The Sea of Monsters, and then go to Camp Half-Blood, then to Rome. If we survive that long, after Rome is Greece. I dunno what we are going to do in Greece, but I know in Rome we have to rescue Nico at the Doors of Death."

Annabeth sighed. "Leo, we are going to Greece and Rome to stop the Giants from destroying the Gods, starting at their roots. Mount Olympus. Not the new Mount Olympus, but the one that was actually in Greece and Rome. We need to stop the giants so the gods don't dissolve forever, and if they do destroy it, then we are all doomed and Gaea has already won.

"Mount Olympus is on the empire state building?" Frank asked, confused. Frank had been so quiet, along with Hazel, were very quiet, so when they spoke, Annabeth was surprised. She had almost forgotten they were there. Jason and Piper were also very quiet. They must've been quiet because they didn't know what the Sea of Monsters was. Hazel shared the same look of confusing.

"Yes, it is on the six hundredth floor," Percy explained. Then, he saw they were still confused and laughed. Not many people knew about the six hundredth floor. You only know about it if you are a demigod, or the person at the front desk. "It is a magical floor where the gods and goddess live. They put it high up above New York on the Empire State Building. Along with everything else, they move to the east-for the Romans the west. But, we should probably leave," Percy started, and Leo bolted out of the room and into another room. The ship started, lurched forward, and then made this annoying _beep. beep. beep. _Like a truck backing up. "Let's get started with the tours."

"Yes, sir, Caption!" Jason looked at Percy while saying 'Caption'. Looks of confusing must've been going around, because now it was Percy's turn to be confused. Jason laughed. "Leo made you and me Captions because we will also be controlling the boat. Me when it's in the air, and you when it is on sea. Leo is the Commander or Repair Boy," he said directing the 'Repair Boy' part to Piper, "and Leo drives when we aren't very high in the sky. Like right now."

"Sweet! I'm a caption! This is so cool! Watch out Gaea, the captions of the Argo ll is coming after you by sea and air!" Percy yelled, sarcastically, and everyone else started cracking up laughing. "Okay, Wise Girl, show me around. That's what you were assigned, right?" Annabeth nodded, and Hazel went with Piper off to the right, Jason went off with Frank towards the left.

"Let's start at the top deck?" Annabeth asked, but it was more of a statement than a question, leading him towards a flight of stairs. The Argo ll had four flights, the engine room at the bottom, and a deck above all the floors. Annabeth led Percy up all of the stairs. The stairs were very long, and they were walking for at least five minutes.

"Couldn't Leo put in an elevator or something? These stairs are steep!" Percy complained. Annabeth missed him being such a Seaweed Brain. She continued to lead to the top of the deck. It was a stunning view. There really wasn't much up there except for a wheel. It had railings, so anyone wouldn't accidentally fall off, and the floor was wooden. "This is all that is up here?" Percy asked. Although it had a very good view, it was still very plain.

"Yes, almost no one comes up here," Annabeth explained. "There is only a wheel because when Leo's view is blocked, he moves floors. He has a wheel on every floor. I don't think he has been up here once. Okay, come on. There's a lot more to see," Annabeth said, leading him down to the fourth floor. The fourth floor had many rooms. The first room on the right was an entertainment area. It was all televisions and couches, and a popcorn machine. No computers though. That also sent a signal out to monsters. The only computer on bored was Annabeth's laptop she got from Daedalus.

The whole floor had a bunch of other activities. There was a game system, that was mostly for Leo when he got bored. This whole floor Leo had insisted be put in, even though it had taken a lot of debate with the Hephaestus's cabin. The only section Leo didn't like on the fourth floor was the library. Annabeth had insisted Leo put a library, where Annabeth put in a bunch of books that no one knew were even in camp. There were shelves and shelves of books. Annabeth was surprised to see that Ella had made a nest out of books.

"'You are okay?' he asked. 'Not eaten by monsters?' 'Not even a little bit.' I showed him that I still had both arms and both legs," Ella recited. **(A/N Know where that is from. Hint, hint. It is in one of the PJO books. Haha.) **Ella moved onto another quote. "A halfblood of the most eldest gods shall reach sixteen against all odds," Percy scowled at the mention of that prophecy. Neither them wanted to hear that ever again.

"How does she know all of these quotes?" Annabeth asked, impressed. She had read a lot, but she never heard of a reading harpy that could recite all different types of words and prophecies from different books. Annabeth wondered where she learned all of this. Finally, Annabeth didn't know an answer to something that Percy knew the answer too.

"She reads and memorizes everything she reads. She memorized some of the books before they had been burned, and now recites prophecies. We had to take her along with us, because if Octavian found out she had the books he needed memorized, he would be in total power. And if Octavian was in power, the camps would be destroyed-both Greek and Roman," Annabeth nodded and Ella recited some more prophecies.

C'mom there is more to see, Annabeth said, grabbing Percy by the hand and dragging him out of the library. Annabeth never expected she would be the one dragging him out of a library. If anything, it should be the other way around. Percy hated reading and learning, and Annabeth could read all day. Give her a book and there's no stopping her.

Annabeth took Percy down to the third floor. The third floor was a whole practice arena. Percy looked excited. He smiled. "Oh my gods-is that a fighting dummy? No way! Practice arena!" Percy looked like the happiest teenager in the world. Give him a bunch of different weapons and some practice targets, and he's good to go. Leo had outdone himself in this area. He had every kind of weapon imaginable-spears, bow and arrows, javelins, you name it, Leo's got it. There was the sword arena where you could practice against each other or against a target. There were archery targets.

Percy picked up an arrow and bow and aimed for a target. Percy was the worst archer Annabeth had ever met. It's a good thing he was amazing with his sword, because if he had a bow, we would all be doomed. He shot the target, and it landed in the ceiling way too high to reach. It wouldn't come down either. "Nice job, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, and lightly kissed him. She used to kiss him all the time when he did anything stupid at camp.

After they were done examining the third floor, Annabeth took him down to the second floor. The second floor was like their meeting headquarters. They could talk strategy. There was even one of those smart boards you see in classrooms for battle planning. It was hooked up to Annabeth's laptop mostly, so whatever she put on her computer could show up there. It was more of a relaxing room too. There was a radio, which Leo cranked up every time they came into this room. There were seven different reclining, vibrating chairs that surrounded one big table. There was a bunch of supplies for drawing maps and everything they needed. Then there was four large sofas in the middle of the room, because Leo wanted something comfortable.

Annabeth explained everything, and Percy was speechless most of the time. His ADHD made him not able to stand still, so he kept walking around and trying everything in the room. Finally, Annabeth took him down to the first floor, which were the bedrooms. The first bedroom you saw when you walked down was right in front of you. And it was Percy's bedroom. On the door it said "Percy Jackson."

"C'mon in. I'll show you the room. I helped with this room," Annabeth announced, "so you better like it, or I will take you up to the practice arena and totally kick your butt at fighting!" Annabeth opened the door. Inside was a king bed, sea green walls with decorations, and a window that led out to the ocean. On the walls were all different adventures. Like the shield Tyson once made him, it had all different sorts of adventures. There was Rachel hitting Kronos in the eye. There was every memory Percy loved. Their was also a desk, and a television. In his closet was a bunch of Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, and some other clothes. "Leo wanted to put that in every room," Annabeth muttered. "So do you like it?"

"I love it," Percy said, speechless. "I mean-I don't even know what to say!" Annabeth smiled and Percy hugged her. "Thank you," Percy broke apart, and kissed Annabeth once again. Annabeth felt a spark as Percy's lips met hers. She had felt like this every single time they were at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth couldn't believe that he was finally here. After eight months, she finally could see Percy again. Percy assured them that he would catch her up later, but it was like they never left.

Annabeth broke apart. "Okay, ready to see the other rooms?" They had not known who the other two demigods were that were going on the quest, but they all agreed Percy was one of the seven. When Leo met Hazel and Frank, they had told Leo what to decorate their rooms like. Leo insisted they needed to make this boat as much like home as possible.

Hazel's room was plain. There different types of gems on the wall. Annabeth had heard about Hazel's curse. Why Hazel wanted to put it as a decoration on her room? Annabeth would never know. There was a chandelier on the ceiling with different types of gems, so when she turned on the light, different colors sprouted everywhere. It was like a mini disco ball. Hazel's closet was plain. Just a bunch of Camp Jupiter shirts and jean.s

Next, Annabeth showed Jason's room. It was diagonal from Percy's. In Jason's room, there were storm clouds on the ceiling. Like actual storm clouds. There was sounds of lightning all over, just like Zeus's cabin at Camp Half-Blood, minus the big angry Zeus statue. The walls were painted electric blue, the same color as Jason's eyes. there was the television like every other room, that Annabeth still thought was unnecessary. It had ever station including Netflix and On Demand. There was a picture on the wall of Thalia. Annabeth saw Percy staring at it questionably. "I can't tell you, you will have to ask Jason. I swore on the Styx that I would not mention it without his permission."

Next, they went to Frank's room. Frank's room was pretty simple. Just a bed, and a desk, and a television. On the walls there were shapes of different animals. Annabeth didn't get why, but Percy seemed to know. She didn't pressure Percy into telling her. She would just wait until Frank told her, if he did tell her. There was also a piece of firewood. Annabeth was also unsure, but Percy's face darkened when he saw it. His expression was sad. _Does Frank like fires or something? _Annabeth wondered, but she was as far off as she could get.

Next, was Piper's room. Annabeth explained how the Aphrodite cabin had decorated it for her. Percy stifled a laugh when he saw it. The room was not like Piper at all. There was a closet with a bunch of dresses and expensive clothes, as well as some comfortable ones Piper must've put in. There was a whole wall full of shoes. High heels, sneakers, high tops; every type of shoe you could imagine. There was a big light up mirror, a gucci suitcase full of make-up. Annabeth knew Piper hated the room. She was not like most of the Aphrodite girls.

Leo's room was next to Piper's room. Leo's room was the most engineered. His bed slid out of the wall. Annabeth knew there was also a trapdoor that led to a place Leo called the Leo Cave. There were tools all over the walls, work shelves, and his magic tool belt hanging proudly on the wall. There were probably lots of other trapdoors. Leo liked his room to be mechanical and very engineering.

Last, Annabeth showed Percy her room. The rooms went in a way so it was Percy's then Annabeth's, then Frank's on one wall. On the other wall it went Piper, then Jason, then Leo. Annabeth went in no particular order when she showed Percy the rooms. Annabeth's room, was a room with Owls all over the walls. She had a desk, that was already covered in papers, as well as her bed. Her laptop was sitting running in the middle of her bed. She was at work trying to read all of the plans Daedalus had. Percy nodded at the owls. "Yes, you know owls are my mom's sacred animal? Well, they have been my favorite animal ever sense. You should know that! I told you like a million times!"

"I know. It's just why is there many small owls other than big owls?" Percy asked. His ADHD side of his brain must've been acting up. He continued to ask a bunch of other questions when they heard Leo shout to get to the Planning Room, as Leo called it. "Let's go see what he wants," Percy mumbled, taking Annabeth's hand and walking up to the second floor.

When they walked in, they saw Leo relaxing in one of the sofas. His legs were at the top of the sofa, and his head was nearly touching the ground. He was sitting upside down, gods know why. He turned upright and sat correctly. Annabeth and Percy sat down on a sofa across from him. "So what's this about?" Percy asked as Piper and Hazel walked into the room, as did Frank and Jason. Frank sat down next to Hazel, and Piper next to Jason and Leo.

"Well, I was thinking we could get familiar with each other's stories. The whole truth. And nothing but the truth. Coming out on all our secrets. If we are going to work together, than we shouldn't hide anything from anyone, so we know each other's strengths and weaknesses," Leo explained. Annabeth had to admit it sounded like a smart idea.

"Wow, Leo. That was actually smart," Piper said, and made a face that implied she was shocked. Leo was known for a person joking around, and not taking anything serious. Everyone else nodded in agreement that this was a smart idea. "So, who starts?" Piper asked looking around at everyone. No one was willing to put themselves out their, so Piper said, "I guess I will."

Piper explained everything. How she had just become a demigod this year. She explained Aphrodite's claiming. She explained how her father had been captured, and the whole quest with Jason and Leo to save Hera who had been imprisoned. **(A/N I am not going to explain in full detail everything that happened because that would take forever, so I am just going to explain briefly. Like the big surprises.) **She told how she had the gift of charmspeask, and she had overrun Drew for the job as head councilor.

Leo explained how he was a fire user, and Hera used to her babysitter named Tìa. He explained (with his voice cracking a little bit) how he had lost his mother to the fire caused by Gaea. He talked about Bunker Nine and how he found Festus's wings, and rode off on Happy the dragon, that was originally Beckendorf's dragon that had gone haywire.

Jason explained everything from the quest Leo and Piper had missed. Like meeting Midas. Percy tensed at the mention of his name. "Like the Midas who could turn people and anything into gold?" Percy asked. Leo, Piper, and Jason nodded, and Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth that clearly said: This is bad. Jason didn't know why, Percy said he would explain when he got to his story.

Frank told about how when he was little, and how his mother died in war. He didn't have much to say, since this was his first year at camp. He didn't explain how he had saved Death, just say they unchained him. He seemed to be holding back. That was okay with Annabeth. She understood that some secrets were better off as secrets. Besides, they just met. Annabeth was surprised Leo had explained he was a fire user.

Hazel explained her story. She also, was new to camp. She said that all she had to say about life as a demigod was from the quest that her, Frank, and Percy went on. Annabeth also had a feeling she was holding back. Of course, Annabeth didn't expect everyone to spill all their deep, dark secrets. Annabeth wasn't even sure if she was holding back. Hazel could be telling the whole truth for all Annabeth knew.

Annabeth and Percy decided to tell their stories together, since they were in almost every memory with each other. Percy and Annabeth took a deep breath. Ready to start for the beginning. Where it had all started. Where Percy had become from a middle school reject to a Hero, savior of Olympus. They began to tell the story of how it all started.

**Sorry if this chapter was bad. I got a little carried away with the rooms, but I felt like that would be something Leo would put in. The televisions and all. This boat is also magical, so maybe they are watching Hephaestus tv or something. haha. By the way, there is a reason that I decided to put in Circe's spa. I have plans for what's going to happen there. It is 3:11 in the morning, and I really have a bad case of writers block on what is going to happen in the time it takes to travel to the Sea of Triangles (Just pulled a wrong name like Percy. I also gave that trait to Leo.) Anyways, I am probably going to have a surprise monster attack coming soon. I also have a plan for who is Sammy. If you think hard enough, I kind of hinted with death and all that. You'll see why in the next chapters. I am also going to have Gaea try to mess up the seven as much as possible, starting with their glue, or lose cannon. Just some people he has not seen for a very long time...I just had to bring them back into the story (: (HINT HINT) haha. Well, again, I feel like this chapter was pretty boring but I wanted to explain what the Argo ll was like. By the way, I did not explain the whole stories, because it would take forever to write and if you read _The Lost Hero _and _The Son of Neptune_, you already know the stories. Next chapter is going to be Hazel's POV I think. But it might be Jason's or Leo's. Who knows? Anyways, I just wanted this chapter to be more of a fun chapter. Like totally decorations and arrows in ceilings and all that!**

**Before I leave, I ask the same question. Do you think anyone would read my story if I posted one of my own? Because I don't want to post it and have no one see it! Haha. Okay. WTYL (Write to you later) or (Walrus tentacles you love...uh awkward...)**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**I'm going to get right down to business.**

**Louisa4533 - Yes, this is one of my stories, I guess. Haha. Yes, I did mean writing and original story that is not a continuation onto another book that is already in a series. Hope that made sense.**

**swordsandstories - Thank you (: And no, I wasn't going to have Percy and Annabeth tell their stories. I was going to just do like a After Percy and Annabeth finished their stories. And don't worry, I ramble a lot too. Haha. Like in all of my author's notes I'm just talking off of topic and them am like: "Oh yeah! I was talking about this!" And I am writing as fast as I can. I usually post one chapter each night (late at night) but sometimes it is every other night, and when school starts for me, then I am going to have to post like every Wednesday or something like that. Maybe, I'm not sure though. (: Anyways, thank you for reviewing.**

**Roman Queen - Thank you! Sometimes I feel like I need more detail, so thank you it means a lot.**

**greenblue22 - Fantastic! Thank you for reviewing.**

**UltimateOlympusGirl - Haha. I was hoping someone would apreaciate me going (Ah. This is so random but my spell check is not working haha.) But anyways, thank you! I have never had anyone tell me that it was their favorite description. And no way! You said I should include Gabe...well I actually had something planned before I even started posting this story! Eep! Great minds think a like, I guess? Sure. Let's go with that (: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Guest - You would read it? Fantastic! Thank you for reveiwing. And I am writing as fast as I can (:**

**Disclaimer - Since I'm getting straight to the point - I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Chapter Eleven (Jason)**

After Percy and Annabeth were done with their story, Jason was impressed. Sure, he had been at camp when he was four years old, but Percy had done a lot with his short year at camp. Jason still wanted to know what was up with the whole Minos situation. When Jason mentioned it, Percy and Annabeth seemed to get to an unhappy moment. They did not explain it in their story, and Jason was very curious.

Hazel already beat Jason to the questions. "So you knew Bianca di Angelo? Nico's _real _sister?" Hazel looked like she got hit by a truck, then ran over by a plow, and finally, an airplane landed on her. In other words, she looked hurt, sad, and mad all at the same time. She looked in pain, too. It hurt Jason to see Hazel like this. They were friends before he went missing.

Percy nodded his head. "She had died in Hephaestus's junk yard for the gods. She went into the shoe to destroy one of the inventions to protect anyone from stealing it. She destroyed it from the inside and died in the process. It should of been me. I shouldn't of let her go," Percy looked sad. "Gods, Nico was mad at me for the longest time because I promised I would try and keep her safe. Holding grudges is his fatal flaw."

"Percy, you know that Bianca didn't want you thinking like that. She sent you the Iris messages to let you know what Nico was doing. And she came when Nico summoned her, because you were there with him. She said that she doesn't blame you, that she acted on her own, and she needed to make things right," Annabeth reassured.

"Woah, woah, wait up a second," Leo interrupted the whole Bianca topic. "You said something about a favorite flaw? What is this favorite flaw? Because I don't get how someone can have a favorite flaw. Arn't all flaws dangerous? Well, not dangerous, but like so not cool! And if this Nico we speak of, has a favorite flaw of holding grudges, how is that a favorite?"

Jason laughed, and everyone else did. Leo just looked confused why they were laughing. "Leo, you're almost as bad as Percy with getting names wrong," which made everyone laugh louder, removing a lot of stress from the air. "But it is not a favorite flaw, it is a _fatal _flaw. F-A-A-T," Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. "Stupid dyslexia. I can't spell. But fatal, not favorite. Fay-tell"

"So what is my fatal flaw?" Leo asked. Jason looked over and at Leo and he didn't want to see this answer.

"You have to figure that out on your own," Annabeth answered. "Mostly, you figure it out soon, other times, the gods will confirm it some how."

"So, then what's yours?" Leo asked.

"Hubris."

"Humid what?" Leo asked, getting names wrong once again.

"Hubris," Annabeth corrected, "Having too much pride. Always thinking you could control everything better if you were ruling the world."

"Oh. So what's everyone else's?" Leo asked.

Piper shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Every hero has one," Percy answered. "Mine is that I am too reliable on my friends. I have been told many times that I would end the world by saving a friend. But, last year, Athena admitted she was impressed that I saved both the world, and both of my friends," Percy said, directing that last part towards Annabeth who laughed. "Well, she also told me to watch the rivers, and to stay away from her daughter and all that. Athena doesn't like me very much. Nor does she like Poseidon."

"Any one else know what their's could be?" Piper asked.

Everyone shook their head. "It's mostly everyone's first year of being a demigod. Except for you three," Hazel said looking towards Annabeth, Percy, and Jason."

"Wait how old are you guys, Leo and Piper?" Percy asked.

"Sixteen," Leo answered. "I wish I was able to get my driver's license, but I haven't taken my test yet. And you know, the fact that I might be dead by the time I actually do take it." Leo said, unconcerned with the fact that he might not make it. Jason believed he would. Leo was a tough kid.

"I can't believe it," Percy said, shaking his head.

"What?" Frank asked.

"The promise that I made them swear to. To stop ignoring their kids. To have cabins honored to all the minor gods and goddesses and give Hades a cabin. To claim their kids by age thirteen."

Jason remembered hearing that story. All lot of the campers went over to Kronos's side because they felt neglected by the gods, and Kronos had promised that they would rule. The whole second Titan War started because the gods didn't claim their kids, or pay attention to them. Jason knew he had to ask the question. He also knew what his fatal flaw was, but didn't feel like telling anyone. Not just yet. "So, when I was telling my story, you guys stiffened when I told you about Midas. What's up with that?" Jason asked.

"Well, didn't he like die. A while ago. And, there is only two ways someone can come back to the dead. A soul for a soul, where you have to find, and kill someone who has cheated death, and exchange their soul to save someone elses' from the underworld. Or...Gaea is messing with us again, wanting Midas on her side.

No one knew what to say. Jason was starting to feel sorry that he had ever asked that question. This whole soul for soul business was kind of creeping Jason out.

Leo was the first one to speak up, "So that's why you have a gray streak in your guys's hair?"

"Because of a ghost? No..." Percy answered, confused.

"No. No. Not about a ghost." Leo said. He was obviously moving on to another subject.

"We got them from holding up the sky. Not crazed maniac ghosts that come back from the dead who likes to turn people into gold," Percy answered laughing, causing the rest of us to laugh.

It was starting to get dark. They had been traveling about four hours. "Where are we?" Jason asked. Everyone looked at Percy.

"We traveled about one thousand miles, which means we are moving extremely fast. And we are somewhere off the coast of Arizona. We should be at Circe's Spa by tomorrow evening." **(Totally guessing on that. I was assuming the ship would move really fast, and I was too lazy to do the actual math out and everything...so sorry if I'm wrong)**

Leo yawned. "What time is it? I'm so tired I could sleep for like eight months like Percy."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny Leo," Percy said sarcastically, looking kind of annoyed. "But it is like ten o'clock."

"I'm going to hit the sack. Or the Leo Cave," Leo announced, and got up, tripping on the way out. Everyone else soon followed. Jason went down to his room. He slept almost immediately. And for once, he had a dreamless sleep. No gods or goddess must be feeling like annoying him, and decided to give him a break, and sleep peacefully for once.

When Jason awoke, it was ten o'clock in the morning. He felt fully rested. He already heard voices all around him.

"Percy get up!" That must've been Annabeth.

"But it's so early!" Percy argued.

"It is five past. You should be up! We have a long day ahead of us." Annabeth countered.

"Five past what?" Percy asked. Jason was assuming he was still half asleep.

"Ten."

"Would you guys keep it down?" Frank yelled. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"See, some of us like to sleep past ten," Percy complained.

"Wait? It's ten o'clock?" Frank asked. Jason assumed Frank went into the room to complain. Jason walked out of his room.

"Yes," Annabeth answered. Percy was still lying down in bed, with a pillow covering his eyes from the light. It was a funny sight, in Jason's opinon.

Finally, once all of them but Piper got up, Leo came down from who knows where.

"Is Piper still asleep?" Leo asked, mischievously.

"Yeah, why?" Jason anked.

"We should pull a prank on Piper," Leo answered, looking very pleased about the idea.

That's when Hazel walked out, looking sleepy, but interested.

"You're worse than the Stoll brothers!" Annabeth countered. "Well, maybe not that bad. But, always wanting to pull pranks. You guys do know we are on a serious quest to save the gods. We don't have time for a silly little prank!" Annabeth insisted, although she looked kind of excited to do something more than just sit around and wait until we get to Circe's island.

None of them knew what prank they should pull. Unfortunately, by the time they actually came up with a good prank, Piper came out. She must've realized we were all standing at her door, so she just looked at us. "What are you doing?" She asked.

They couldn't come up with a good answer. So, naturally, she just had to charmspeak us. Luckily, she asked "What are you doing?" with some much emotion, they all answered at once. It sounded something like.

"Sleeping Beauty needs someone to pull pranks while sleeping."

Piper looked more confused then ever. Jason guessed it probably went something like this.

Someone said, "Pranks,"

Another member must've said, "Pranks while sleeping."

Leo probably explained calling her "Beauty Queen," but with all of us mixed up, Jason guessed it came out as "Sleeping Beauty."

Everyone else must've said something about pulling the pranks.

They started cracking up laughing. Piper still looked confused, so just decided to not bother asking anymore questions. "I'm hungry," she ended up saying. "Can we get something to eat?"

"Of course. Chef Leo is on the job!" Leo excalimed.

"Where is the kitchen?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see it on the tour," Hazel commented.

"You guys didn't show them the super-amazing-blow-your-socks-off-while-blowing-your-mind-away-kitchen!" Leo looked like this was the most shocking thing he has ever heard.

Everyone seemed to have a sudden interest in their shoes at that time, mostly because Leo loved the kitchen.

"Well, don't just stand there and be useless bricks! Come on!" Leo zoomed as fast as he could.

We followed. Jason already knew where the kitchen was, because Jason had helped with the building, but Hazel, Percy, and Frank didn't have a clue where Leo was going. He ended up going to the Stratergy Room, where we were most of last night talking about our past. Leo ran to the Smart Board and pressed a button right next to it. It was a big green button with a "K" on it. Leo pushed it, and out came the kitchen.

The kithen extends into another room, off of the boat. Jason didn't know how the whole kitchen fit, but he sensed their was some magic. The same magic used for his coin. His old coin.

The ktichen extened off, so they could walk right out and you're hovering above the sea, or wherever you happen to be flying at that time. What mortals saw, Jason didn't know. Maybe instead of a flying warship, they saw a giant bird. Who knows?

The kitchen is about the size of a regular kitchen. It has everything you would ever need to cook. There is filled shelves which contained food. They could easily get it out of Leo's magic toolbelt, but it would take a while for his toolbelt to recharge, so they all just decided to stock up at Camp Half-Blood. There is a stove, a sink, a fridge, an island, and a kitchen table that seats seven.

"Who's hungry?" Leo asked. "And who wants to cook?" He asked scanning the room. His eyes landed on Percy.

"What? Why me?" Percy asked.

"Oh no. I was just going to ask you how far away we were, but now that you suggested, you might as well cook!"

Percy cursed in Greek. Jason wasn't sure what he said, but he was pretty sure if he said it in English, and were in school, he would've gotten suspended. Annabeth laughed. "Okay. Tonight we are having blue pancakes. But don't blame me if the pancakes catch on fire and I have to put them out with seawater."

"Why are they blue?" Frank asked. Percy never explained why he liked blue food so much.

"Just shut up and sit down before I make you cook," Percy murmured. He went to cooking, and Jason was worried about getting food posining from Percy's cooking.

**Okay! So that was a really awkward place to stop. I couldn't really find another place to stop. By the way, my word document spell check is not working. Sigh. So if there is anything misspelled, sorry. Dun dun duhh! I'm usually pretty good with spelling, but sometimes, not so much. Anyways, sorry for not updating in like two days! Eeek! I actually just started a book series (reading not writing) and once I start reading a book, I don't stop until I finish it. I am on the second book, but before I started it, I decided to just start finishing this up, before I go on my crazy reading spree. I love reading. I like almost never watch tv because I'm either outside, reading, or writing, or at karate. And softball at softball season in the spring. Doopdy doo. I also like making up words and putting them in while I'm thinking on what to write. This chapter really had no point to it, and I really find it boring, but I needed something in between the time it will take them to get where they need to go. Anyways. More adventure coming soon. Ugh. I am actually writing at eleven at night. So early! I'm probably going to be up til six reading. Last night I did that, and I forgot I had to get up at seven. I was not a happy camper. So I took a nap after what ever I had to do at seven. (it was like a bijillion doctor's appt.) And I realized that I typed Minos instead of Midas in the last chapter. I fixed that, I think. Sorry about that. I meant Midas. Midas turns people to gold. Minos judge of the dead. Gold. Judge. Evil. Evil Judge. Anyways, I am getting really frustrated with no spell check, so I'm gonna go, before I start complaining and making everyone else grumpy. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**(A/N) Haha! I got spell check back on my word document, but not for copy and pasting on fan fiction. Sigh. Anyways, I am still kind of in a bad mood, since I started writing this legit like two seconds after I posted eleven. Oh by the way. Just a random fact. I like spelling out numbers. Like four instead of 4. Ughh! That bugs me so much when people put the number and not write it out! I can't believe there is a 4 there. Now there's two! The world is going to end, just like in my nonstop book marathon I'm going to start after this chapter. Just kidding. So true fact. Today, I was outside playing basketball with my brother and his/mine friends (they're both brothers. One my age. One my brother's age, but we all get along and are friends just thought I would let you know.) And I got hit square in the face with a basketball. Now my nose hurts and my lip is a little swollen. Ow. Just thought I would let you know. I dunno why...but. Yeah. I'm in a much better mood now. It's amazing how I can never stay mad for more that like then minutes. I just can't it's not in my nature. Like I can stay happy, but with any bad emotion like mad, angry, said, gloomy, et cetra, it just goes in and comes out as quick as the wind! Why am I rambling. Ahh! Anyways, I am writing this right after eleven with no new reviews, but if I get one, I'll reply here. Maybe. I think. Uh. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer – (Me) Strolling along. **

**(Them) Halt!**

**(Me) What did I do wrong?**

**(Them) I don't know. Just be good and eat your vegetables. **

**(Me) Yes, sir!**

**(Them) Have a good day.**

**(Me) walks off. That was odd. La la la la la! Happy happy happy! Why do I feel so happy?**

**Clouds darken.**

**I'm know sad!**

**(Some random dude) Why?**

**(Me) Because I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus!**

**Cue horror movie music.**

**(Random Dude) It's okay. Hug it out. Hug it out.**

**Let's pretend that disclaimer note was not weird and get on with the story!**

**Chapter Twelve (Hazel)**

Hazel didn't get killed by Percy's pancakes, which was good. They all agreed that they looked more dangerous than any monster they have ever faced. Percy agreed. It was made official: Percy was _not _allowed to cook from here on out. The pancakes tasted like cardboard, but everyone else was too lazy to actually go up and make something different. Percy said he had nothing against cardboard, so he of course didn't mind them. **(A/N Remember which book that is from? If you guess correctly I'll tell people you got it correctly. But, you need to have the book number, it is in PJO. And, describe the scene, like what was going on? Hint, hint. It had something to do with food. I don't expect anyone to guess, but whatever. I just wanted to make it clear that it was a reference to something.)**

Hazel was glad no one else got food poisoned by Percy's pancakes. It was clear that everyone thought they would. They made Percy try one first, wait a while, and see if there was any noticeable side effects. Like maybe death that can only be healed by people who are also not dying. They didn't think they would actually die, but no one wanted to be the first one to try them. Percy agreed, he didn't die so they were deemed safe. Maybe not one hundred percent edible, but safe. As safe as blue pancakes can be, but Piper passed on the pancakes and made something else. Hazel couldn't blame her., although everyone else was too lazy. Even Percy didn't look offended. Percy said his mom makes them better. _I would sure hope so, _Hazel thought, but didn't say it outloud.

"So what is up with all this blue food?" Leo asked. "Like why couldn't the pancakes be regular colored. Or at least maybe they could be like the colors of the rainbow. Or maybe one pancake could be red, another could be orange, green, blue, and purple pancakes? I mean, that would be so much cooler. Every color of the rainbow. We could go into business. Call it 'Flaming Rainbow Pancakes by Leo and Percy' we would be rich!"

"My mom married this awful guy named Gabe to protect me from monsters. Apparently his unhuman smell made it so the monsters couldn't find me as easily. It hid my scent, especially sense I was a son of Poseidon. Anyways, he said that there was no such thing as blue food. My mom went out of her way making everything blue. Cake. Pancakes. Candy. Everything. Even when he got turned into stone by Medusa's head because he was such a cruel person, we decided it would be for the best if he was unable to harm anyone, and my mom continued to go out of her way making everything blue. And why would you get credit for the pancakes? **(I just had a serious case of deja vu because did I already write something about credit towards pancakes? I feel like I did...Oh well.) **They were my mom's idea to color pancakes," Percy explained.

"Well, you see, young Grasshopper," Leo said, and Percy rolled his eyes when Leo called him 'Grasshopper'. "I came up with the idea to extend the color to all types of colors and I made the idea of creating the store. Therefore, I should get some credit. And I deserve a part in the business," Leo insisted

"Fine, you can fix whatever breaks, Leo. That'll be your job," Percy interjected. "Whenever the stove breaks I could be like 'Hey Valdez! The stove broke! Why don't you go and get a wrench or something and fix it? Or maybe you should build me a new stove, because you are so good at building and repairing things. Or maybe you could fix a stove _and _make me a new one!' and you would be like 'All hail Percy Jackson! Of course, Leader, I will build you a million stoves if that's what you desire!' and you wouldn't get payed at all, and I would totally rule the world of pancakes, and you would repair anything I break!" Percy joked. "I do break a lot of things."

Leo laughed. Everyone else joined in. Hazel couldn't believe they were having a debate over and imaginary pancake shop. They were acting like they were six years old, but it was nice not to have tension in the air for once. And Percy and Leo seemed like they would be really good friends. "Or maybe, Percy, you could be cleaning up after me, and I would control the pancake world in all those riches we get!" Leo said, being sarcastic.

Everyone started laughing. Hazel thought they were going to get started about it, when Annabeth spoke her thoughts. "Are you guys really arguing over a pancake shop? You are both sixteen years old! And I'm pretty sure that someone has probably thought about the idea of colored pancakes!"

Leo and Percy ignored Annabeth, and Percy came to a compromise. "Fine. Let's both work together, and share the riches. That way, we would both rule the world of pancakes, and both become rich. That way, we are both able to afford _anything_, and one of us won't have to be sweeping the floors." Percy said, still being as sarcastic as ever, which wasn't like him from what Hazel noticed about him. Maybe he was taking a break or something. Or maybe he was just amusing Leo. Sammy used to love it when every someone made her laugh. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Deal!" Leo agreed. Everyone started laughing, once again. Hazel didn't know what was so funny about pancakes, but she did know it was good to have all of the seven laughing about pancakes, instead of having Gaea laughing about taking over the world. Hazel would much rather laugh about pancakes.

Between laughs, Frank said, "We probably are upsetting the god of pancakes. You know, with you guys wanting to create color pancakes and everything!" That made everyone else laugh harder. They laughed for a good five or so minutes, then all of them seemed to realize that they were on a dangerous mission to save Gaea, so the seven stopped laughing.

"Well, I am overdue for annoying gods. So, I guess maybe I was trying to get a god mad?" Percy continued joking.

"How was that so funny? How did we even get to talking about pancakes?" Piper said, then looked at Leo. "Oh, that explains everything," Which got a laugh, but not nearly as long and fun as the last one. "Anyways, have you guys seen Tyson, Mrs. O'Leary, and Ella? Oh, and Blackjack, too. I thought they were all coming."

"Ella is up at the library," Percy confirmed. "I don't think she's left there. I have seen Blackjack flying and wondering all around us. I think he is on the roof. I haven't seen Tyson or Mrs. O'Leary, which is odd, since they are both about the size of a tank, so how could I miss them? Have you guys seen them?"

"Oh yeah! I saw Tyson down in the engine room. He says he likes it there, and he wants to stay down there incase something were to happen, so he could fix it. Not that I expect anything to go wrong, he just said incase. Incase someone messes with us or something. But yeah, he and Mrs. O'Leary have been camped down there the whole time," Leo told them.

Hazel realized that she hadn't seen them since she got on the boat. She had completely forgotten about them. She felt bad, because Hazel knew that Percy loved Mrs. O'Leary, and his half-brother, Tyson, even if he is a cyclops. He is one of the nice cyclops, unlike some of the ones that they had met.

For the rest of the day, Hazel didn't remember what happened. Annabeth discussed the strategy to Circe's island, to get in, and get out as quick as possible, and try to destroy it using one of Leo's inventions. Hazel really had nothing better to do, so she went downstairs and took a nap. She was afraid what sleep would bring her, but Hazel couldn't avoid sleep. She barley slept last night, being on the sea and sky. She was a daughter of Pluto. It really wasn't safe for her to be in the sky or at sea. She hoped with Jason and Percy here, that they wouldn't get struck out of the sky, or have a ship wreck. Then again, she wouldn't have to worry about the Greek gods harming them, because they were strictly closed.

Hazel had a bunch of thoughts going through her head when she finally drifted off to sleep. Her last thought before drifting off was hopefully something about finding Nico.

Hazel had a dream that she was running for something. It was stormy and dark, but Hazel had managed to find her way above ground. She didn't know what she was running from. She could barley see anything. The only time she could see anything would be when a flash of lightning when off, and she didn't even know where she was going. And lightning was going off so frequently, it was scary.

She looked all around. It looked like she was in a bunch of ruins. Everything was chaotic. There was fire. There was a bunch of smoke. It was storming harder than ever by now. Hazel looked all around and she must've found what she was looking for. She picked up this item, that was too dark to see what it was.

Hazel's blond hair fell out of her pony tail, and she quickly tucked it back in. _Wait! _Hazel's dream self thought. _I don't have blonde hair. _Hazel came to the conclusion that she was not herself, only living throughout someone else's memory. Hazel couldn't tell if it was in the past or the future.

She looked down at the object and cursed in Greek. Hazel knew it was Greek, because she couldn't understand it, and it defiantly was not in English. It sounded Greek too. She screamed towards the sky. It was let out in one painful scream. Then, she started to drop down on her knees.

She thought in her head, but since Hazel was living this event through her, she could hear everything. _Please, Mother._ Hazel pleaded, although Hazel wasn't the one controlling the thoughts. _Help me. Tell me how to reverse my curse without hurting someone? Tell me, or I am destined to die like you said! There must be another way! I can't just betray him like that. After all we been through!_

There was no answer. The rain poured down making her curls go flat in her ponytail. There was voices in the background, but Hazel couldn't understand what they were saying, but Hazel had a feeling they were calling for her, and she wasn't answering. Hazel wanted so badly to scream for help. She could tell that whoever's body she was in; they were in pain. She looked down. She had a big cut on her leg. She had cuts everywhere.

There were footsteps behind her. Heavy footsteps, that she knew were not human. She turned, and drew her weapon: a long dagger. Hazel had a feeling she knew this person. She didn't know who yet, but the pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together. She turned, and Hazel knew the girl was feeling fear. She saw a giant: a huge one. This is one of the scariest giant Hazel had seen yet. Hazel didn't know how the girl knew the giant's name, but she thought it: _Pelorus. _

Hazel was afraid for the girl. She wanted to scream at the girl to run while she still can. She needed a god or goddess' help to destroy this giant. Thunder clapped in the sky, sending off a stream of lightning. The giant laughed, which sent chills down her spine. When the giant spoke, Hazel's dream self wanted to crawl up into a ball.

"You have no chance against me," the giant said. "Join us now. We could free you from your curse." Hazel thought it was her again for a second. She was pretty sure that she was the only one who had a curse. Of course, this could be someone different then Hazel thought, but now Hazel was pretty sure she knew who's life she was living.

"You lie!" The girl snarled, but she took out the object again and twisted it in her hand. _I need to break this curse, _the girl thought. Just then, there was a tumble somewhere off to the left. The girl's heart dropped. She knew she was going to have to cause the one she loved, a whole lot of trouble.

Other people appeared. "This is a private matter!" The giant said, and focused his eyes on one man in particular. His face was too dark too see, and his hair was very dark. "Or maybe, we have room for three," The giant smiled mischievously, then the Earth started taking away all of the other people. The earth came alive. Animals, plants, anything in nature dragged them away. Except for the one boy. The one this person loved the most.

The giant turned to the man. "Join us now, and you will both be spared!" The giant's thundering voice was almost as loud as the thunder itself, as if he was the one to cause thunder every time it talked. Hazel couldn't even call it anything. It was just an it.

"Don't listen to him!" The girl chocked, then Hazel realized she had a cut on her forehead and was losing a lot of blood.

Hazel looked over the the giant, then to the lone male. Even if it was too dark to see his expression, Hazel had a feeling that it was an even darker shade than the sky. "I will not join you!" he screamed in agony. The voice seemed like he was doubting himself, if that was the right choice. Hazel knew it was, but if it was, why was he so unsure?

"Very well then, you are of know use to me," the giant said, moving his wrist, and the earth started to sink him into it. Then, the girl seemed to know what she had to do. She threw the object at the giant. It bounced off of him harmlessly, but then, the weirdest thing happened with the object.

It started expanding, but expanding with knowledge. Words and thoughts filled the air. You could actually see the words, all in different colors in the sky, as if they were being projected outwards. The thoughts seemed to all come together before Hazel had the chance to read any of them. The thoughts formed a figure, but this time, it was not a normal human being. It was the shape of a human, made out of words. Once all the words came together, it said something, but Hazel was too afraid to hear what it had to say, and luckily didn't hear it.

When Hazel thought things couldn't get any worse, lightning struck, and the figure turned into a light so bright it could've been a super nova. The girl turned around and Hazel knew she would die if she didn't. She seemed immune to it, but Hazel had a feeling that the giant was not only getting blinded by the light, he was also getting attacked. It didn't attack the person that harnessed it, though.

When the light died down, all of the thoughts seemed to go back into the blonde girl's mind. The figure had disappeared, as well as the giant, who must've been dead. It destroyed everything in its path, except for the girl. The stormed seemed to have stopped. She went over and touched the shape, which Hazel now was able to tell was an owl, made out of celestial bronze, and once the shape came with human flesh, it seemed to dissolve into dust, and be carried off into the wind.

The girl seemed to be pretty proud of herself, until she realized there was one other person near the giant. She cursed herself in her head, and she ran over to the man. As she ran closer, time seemed to slow, but it didn't really. The girl was just to sad, her sadness seemed to lug her down. Hazel knew she must be sad, because when the girl in the dream reached the boy, he took one last look at her and closed his eyes. His eyes showed no way of returning.

_What have I done? What have I done?_ The girl kept replaying in her mind. The girl reached down towards the boy, and Hazel woke up. She was almost; _almost_ but not sure of two things: one. The girl with the curly blonde hair and dagger was Annabeth. Two. The male had sea green eyes, which Hazel didn't know were going to open after that. He had jet black hair. Which made the second thing clear. It was Percy Jackson.

**So I just basically told you what was going to happen somewhere in the book. I wanted it to come to someone in a dream. I wanted Hazel to know something about the future that she couldn't share, because she would have to ruin things. Oh, and by the way, Hazel only thought it was Percy and Annabeth. But I may have something else planned. Mwhaha. You'll have to wait and see. Or maybe its exactly what you think. Really, I have this whole book planned out, and I like to have my readers wanting the next chapter to happen as soon as possible to know what happens. **

**Oh, and by the way, on a completely unrelated subject, I was really craving pancakes, so that's why the whole pancake thing was in there. Sorry, about that. I just really wanted to keep it in there, because I was seriously having a craving for pancakes, but it is 1:28 A.M so it's not like I could go and make some. I don't even like pancakes! Unless they have this certain type of batter and chocolate chips. I only like one type of pancakes.**

**Anyways. I hope you liked this chapter. Um. Yeah. So, uh. I don't know what else to put here. I might put up the next chapter tonight, but I'm not sure yet. Probably. Anyways, that little dream scene is happening soon, like in twenty chapters (my chapters are really short, so thats soon) and then there will be a lot more and everything. Oh, and I think I am going to have a prophecy for Greece, like a different prophecy. I think I might have one for Rome too, and then just have the Great Prophecy be overall with the battle and everything. Does that make sense? Laughs. I'm going to go edit this and then write some more. Then read. That's my plan for right now. I don't think I am going to post three times tonight, but I will try to post tomorrow night. Until then, review please?**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**(A/N) Does my spell check work? Let's see. hjfhoei YES! IT DOES! It is underlined in red! I'm so happy. It broke again, but now it is fixed. Okay. Now to answer some reviews. **

**The Huntress - Did I already reply to your comment? I don't know, so I'm going to do it again. And yay! You would! I'm hurrying with chapters as fast as I can. I finished my book series so I think I'm going to have a new chapter up every night. (:**

**swordsandstories - Oops. I accidentally do that sometimes. Go to first person, not on purpose. It's just I'm so used to writing in first person, I might do that on occasion. I tried to fix it, but when I'm editing I tend to skip over on them. It's just that I am so used to reading and writing in first person; that's why I forget. And I am reading (was actually, just finished the books like two minutes ago) ****_Life As We Knew It_**** by Susan Beth Pfeffer. Then, I was reading the series. The second book is ****_The Dead and The Gone. _****And the third book is ****_This World We Live In._**** I love the series, and then there is a fourth book coming soon, I think. It's on her blog, and it already has the first two pages out. It's supposed to come out Fall of 2013, that's what she's guessing at least. I can't wait that long! The ending left so many unanswered questions in my opinion. It is about an asteroid hitting the moon, forcing it in closer to the Earth, if you haven't heard of it, I'll explain more, because I love talking about books. Anyways, so with the moon being closer to the Earth, the gravitational pull is effected causing tsunamis on the coasts, earthquakes, and volcanos erupting. And then, with all the ash from volcanoes, it covers the sky, making the air harder to breath. There is this girl writing like a journal through out the whole book, so you're reading what she is writing. And she lives with her older brother Matt, younger brother Jonny, and then her mom. And food goes scarce, and it's basically survival of the fittest, especially when the flu comes and knocks a bunch of people out. And people are dying because of floods, and earthquakes. So everyone thinks that down south is better, with food and electricity, but they stay in Pennsylvania. I could stay here all day talking about the book, but I'm going to stop. If you haven't read it, you should defiantly give it a try. It is kind of dark and sad at times, but it's a great book. Yeah, I don't know if you're reading all of this, but haha. Sorry for trolling with you. It makes you want to keep reading, right? That was kind of the point of putting it there, so people would continue to read. And I said it might not be what you think...Hint hint. Maybe. Anyways, thank you for reviewing, if you're still reading this. **

**Guest (Bobby) - Correct! It was the day after Beckendorf died, and her dad sent her chocolates and she said they tasted like cardboard. It is in the fifth book. (:**

**Anyways, on with the story! Who's POVs haven't I done in a while. I'm going to do Leo this chapter. Which leaves Frank and Piper? Yes. Okay. I know I'm not going in any order, but I can't forget about them, because I need all of their POVs. **

**Disclaimer - I am already like six hundred words into this author's note, so I'm just going to come out and say it, even if it hurts to. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

**Chapter Thirteen (Leo)**

When Leo had agreed to go to Circe's Spa and Resort, he didn't know what he had gotten himself into. He thought _Oh a spa! Nothing could go wrong there, right? _Wrong. He thought the only reason Percy and Annabeth and even Reyna and Hylla didn't like the spa because they got bad facials or something like that. Besides, Percy is known for things going wrong when he isn't happy. Leo had learned that from all the stories of him getting kicked out of school.

Leo should've known better, being a demigod and all. Mostly, when anything seems kind and not harmful, it turns out to be exactly the opposite. Leo had grown used to it. He didn't like it, but he was used to it happening.

Leo was steering the ship for hours on end, up on the very top. He wanted to be able to see.

When they approached the Sea of Monsters, Percy came above deck and warned him. "I will not have complete control of the sea if we do this, none at all, actually," He started. "but you need to fly above this part of the sea. Very far above. I mean, not just ten feet of the sea, but actually in the clouds, as high as this ship can go. How high can this go anyways?"

"Higher than most airplanes," Leo confirmed, his face gleaming with pride. "But why?" Leo asked, unsure of why they had to fly over, when they could sail and Percy and just direct them. He had no bearings up in the air. "We will most likely never find it; you and Annabeth are the only ones who know where it is. And, it's not like we could find it from the sky. You wouldn't to be able to tell the coordinates that we are at, and how long it will take us to get there."

Percy sighed, and walked closer, gazing out towards the sea. "Listen, Leo. Do you know where we are right now?"

Leo shook his head. "No, why. Somewhere off the coast of Florida."

"And what did we talk about before we left about being off the coast of Florida?" Percy asked, talking to Leo as if he was talking to a seven year old who didn't understand something.

Leo's mind went blank. "Dude, do you seriously expect me to remember? That was a couple of days ago. I can only remember the big picture: one. Go to spa. Two. Go to Rome, where we will find the answer to where the Doors are. Three. Go to Greece. Four. Don't die in the process."

"Well at least you know that much," Percy muttered under his breath, but Leo still heard him. "We are going to be flying over The Sea of Monsters. We are coming up on Scylla and Charybdis," Leo had a confused look on his face. Being new to Greek mythology and everything, he didn't exactly know all of the monsters. Percy explained how they are two monsters that are mainly the reason why ships never make it out.

That was good enough for Leo. He quickly brought the ship to the air. The ship glided up smoothly, but he basically went up at a ninety degree angle, so he and Percy lurched backwards.

Percy walked away, obviously going away from Leo, who had caused him to fall backwards, almost off the side of the ship. He gave Leo no instructions whatsoever, so Leo was on his own. His plan was to keep flying forward and hope that he wouldn't crash into anything. Luckily for him, Annabeth came up towards Leo and guided him in the right direction.

She said some fancy words Leo had never heard of and was very confused, so he turned around and demeaned her to speak English, because she obviously was not making any sense to Leo.

"Gods. You and Percy both," She mumbled, like Percy had told her the same words many times. "I _am _speaking English."

Annabeth stayed above deck. Lunch passed, but Leo wasn't hungry, which surprised him. Annabeth had also stayed above, directing Leo.

Finally, Leo sensed a change in Annabeth. She just nodded, which must've signaled they were there. Leo landed the ship on the water, hoping he was out of the distance of Scylla and Charybdis. He knew he had left them behind a while back, but he still wasn't sure about landing.

Leo went over and pushed a button, and spoke into a microphone. "We are here!" He exclaimed, much more peppy then he intended.

Everyone came above deck, to where Leo was standing. The breeze was blowing ever so slightly, and it smelled like seawater. He turned to the rest of the crew, who were looking in front of them to a building that was surrounded by mist. Mist, as in natural mist, like fog, not the magical kind, although there might be some of the magical kind involved.

"What's the plan?" Hazel asked, unable to keep her gaze away from the spa. Leo didn't blame her. The spa looked beautiful and inviting, even from this distance.

"Blow up the spa," Percy answered, scowling towards the direction, waiting for the moment when they finally have to leave. "We attack from the inside."

"I know that much, Percy. But are we going to have any approach?" Hazel questioned.

"Usually when there is a plan, I most likely end up having to break the plan, and do things my own way. One time it ended up I was holding up the sky. The other, Beckendorf blew up the ship while we were still on board. Other times, equally as bad. I just want to get in and out as fast as I can. I never wanted to be back here in the first place," Percy answered, sounding so sure of himself. "Reyna wanted to know if it was still running, but while we are here, we might as well destroy it once again. It will save a lot of people from becoming a guinea pig."

Annabeth was obviously forming a plan at first; although she would never admit it, Leo guessed she couldn't think of one. "If only we had some Greek fire," She murmured, but only Leo seemed to notice she said that. The ADHD part of Leo wondered why people murmured or muttered things when they could think inside their head. Obviously, they say it quietly so no one will here them, but why don't they just think it? _Focus, Leo. Focus. We have a spa to blow up. _He told himself.

Hesitantly, they got off deck. Annabeth seemed to realize something, and began talking. Her eyes lit up. "I know how we can make this work! We just have to-"

She was cut off by some lady coming forward. She had reddish hair, pulled back in an elastic. There were no bumps, and every hair was in place. Her hair was pin needle straight, and not a single hair frizzed in the pony tail. She had perfect make up, and a bright smile. Her brown eyes were warm and inviting. She seemed to notice Percy and Annabeth, and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Leo could't remember why he was there, or anything about the quest. He knew he was there for a reason. He looked over at Annabeth and asked why they were here.

The woman looked at Annabeth, and she seemed to be doing some magic on her, and Annabeth finally answered. "To get a make over, obviously Leo. Have you not been listening?" Even Annabeth seemed to forget why they were there. Leo knew that was not a good sign. He had this small nagging sensation at the back of his mind, like they were supposed to be doing something. There was a reason they were here, and Leo had a feeling it was not to get manicures.

He walked in anyways, the nagging decreasing. It was beautiful. Leo couldn't describe what she saw. His only thoughts at that time were_ wow._

The woman was jotting something down on her clipboard. Leo realized she had been asking questions, but he was so mesmerized by everything around them. There were people all over getting facials, and all different types of treatments. Leo wondered why there were no men at the spa. Sure, he had seen lots of people, but none of them were men. This bothered Leo, but he trudged on.

He was aware that everyone was buried in their magazines, or whatever they were doing, and didn't even hear Leo's footsteps. And they were loud. He walked every step like he was trying to crush his feet through the floor. Leo realized he was walking loud and stopped.

The lady, who introduced herself as Giana, brought them towards this really big room. There was another woman, older, weaving something on a loom. It was beautiful, like the shapes were shifting colors as Leo watched it. He could't remove his gaze.

The woman seemed to laugh at everyone's reactions. "I'm glad you like it. Isn't it pretty?" Leo could only nod. "Of course, it has a lot of work to be done," She said, and seemed to gaze at them disapproving, "And you guys do too. Full make overs for all of you. And-you four," she said, pointing towards Jason, Frank, Percy, and Leo. "You will need my special care. Other than that, you girls are going to work with one of my best workers," She looked over to her left. "Maya?" She called.

A lady with equally perfect make up and hair approached them. She had brown hair that matched her blue eyes. Wait, no-her eyes were more of a blue green color. They almost seemed to be shifting colors. The older woman nodded, and Maya gave a slight bow of respect and understanding. She smiled, her smile as warm and inviting, all Leo wanted to do was impress them. Impress everyone here. He would do anything.

Maya had taken Annabeth, Piper, and Hazel somewhere off to the right, but Leo hadn't noticed, because he still could not take his eyes off of the beautiful loom.

The older woman who was making the loom, got up and smiled. "Welcome to my spa! You can call me C.C.!"

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I really need to start making them longer. I will update soon, and I really don't have much to say. I am starting to get tired, and I'm going to go read for a little bit. It is 2:24 and usually I stay up later writing, but today I was sick, and was sleeping almost all day, so I don't know how I'm tired right now. Must be because Summer is coming to an end. Teacher: "What did you do over the summer?" Me: "Stayed up 'til seven in the morning reading and writing." I actually stayed up really late last night, I mean early in the morning I guess, you know what I mean, but I was staying up reading, and I couldn't fall asleep. Wow, I love how I'm like, "I'm not going to talk much." And what do I do? I just write basically an author's note longer than the whole paragraph. Alright. Bye! Until tomorrow/next time!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Hey everybody!**

**UltimateOlympusGirl – (Chapter eleven) California to Arizona (Like let's say San Francisco to Tucson) is about seven hundred and thirty miles. I checked this mile counter. So, it was like a rough guess. And I know Florida is in the east, I wasn't saying they get there right away. I was saying like they get there in roughly two/three days, going very fast boat, and by regular flight (I looked it up) is about three days. I may have worded it funny, so sorry about that. And yes, Percy is making blue pancakes, I was seriously craving pancakes at that time. (chapter thirteen) haha. You were holding your breath? And don't worry, I intend on finishing this story, I usually don't stop until I complete something. Riordan Fans UNITE!**

** – Don't worry. You'll see in this chapter, but I have no intention of them being turned into guinea pigs. Some of the other men are, because they haven't been to the spa before, but Circe is going to punish them in a different way, using magic. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Born98 – why thank you! Your amazing comment just made my day!**

**What chapter am I on? Oh yeah, fourteen. So who haven't I done in a while? I'm doing Piper this chapter, and then have I done Frank in a while? Or was it Jason I haven't done in a while. Oy. I'm really craving a salad right now. At least, it's not pancakes this time. Shouldn't have mentioned that. Haha. But I really want a salad with Italian dressing, and why am I writing this? Anyways. Sorry for not updating for about two days; I didn't have wifi, because my neighborhood got hit by a really bad thunderstorm/lightning, and I was home alone, and I heard a really big POP! And I thought I was going to like go deaf, because there was a ringing in my ear, but then I felt better, but then my wifi wouldn't turn on...so I'm writing this on a word document and it doesn't need internet, so I'll post it as soon as I do have internet. It's a sad life without internet. Haha. Hermes, what did I do wrong? Haha. Get it? Because he invented the internet.**

**Disclaimer – even though Hermes is mad at me, (just kidding,) I still don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. **

**Chapter Fourteen (Piper)**

When Piper walked into the spa, she had a bad feeling about it. Her suspicions seemed to vanish, and all of a sudden, Piper remembered the reason she was there in the first place: to get a make over. When Leo asked what they were doing there, Piper felt like laughing at him. It was so Leo to turn down generous hospitality.

Piper didn't remember how she got to the spa, all she knew is she wanted to make everyone there like her, without the use of charmspeak. C.C. was so kind to them, and she even brought her best employee to help them. Piper usually wasn't the one for make overs, or anything make up related, for that matter, but she knew that she wanted her hair to be trimmed a little nicer. And maybe, just maybe, a new style for her hair.

Piper never felt that way, until she walked into the spa. When she came inside, something changed in her. She wanted to look beautiful, like a daughter of Aphrodite should. She wanted to make her mother proud of her beauty. She wanted to be good looking and in charge. S_nap out of it! _She thought, but Piper wasn't sure what she had to snap out of. Of course, Piper didn't think there was anything wrong with the spa, therefore nothing to 'snap out of''.

"So what are you going to be doing to us, Maya?" Hazel asked, seeming very eager to have something done to her to make her look even more pretty.

"Oh, well I was thinking we should fix _everything_! And I mean everything. There is a lot to fix!" She exclaimed, like she was having the time of her life. She also talked with her hands, making gestures for each word. "Like fix you're hair. Make up. Everything. I mean, you poor darlings are obviously not happy with your selfs. How could you? You," she said, pointing towards Piper. "I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten your name."

"Piper."

"Well, Piper, your hair is very choppy. I am going to undo all of your boring braids, make your hair very long and put it into one elegant braid. Put some gold streaks in there. Oh my, it will look fantastic. And we need to update your wardrobe a lot. I mean, _Hello Kitty_? Come on! We could do so much more. You would look absolutely beautiful. More beautiful than Drew or any of your cabin mates at Camp Half-Blood!"

"Yes, M'am," Piper answered, as if in a daze.

Annabeth's expression turned into a scowl. Her dagger eyes glared at Maya. "How'd you know we go to Camp Half-Blood. How did you know we are demigods?"

"Well, Annabeth," Maya started, beckoning us into a room that looked exactly like an expensive hair salon. "you see, I know demigods when I see them. I am actually a demigod myself. I went to camp when I was younger. Now, I have grown up and found a new place of work."

Piper didn't know why she found this surprising, but she did. "Who was your godly parent?" Piper asked. Now, Piper was half expecting an answer that was so unlike her personality. Like saying she was a child of Ares, or a child of Hades. Maya didn't appear to be dark of violent, but maybe she was one of those people that are least expectant.

Maya laughed as if reading her thoughts. "I am a child of Demeter. Some people would mistake me as a child of Aphrodite, like you, Piper, but most people said I was so obsessed with beauty I could fit right into Aphrodite and no one would know I wasn't. Funny how it works out, right. Everyone joked that Aphrodite must've been my second mom."

"Yeah. Funny," Annabeth answered through her teeth, but she didn't look the least bit entertained. If anything, her expression was pure boredom. Piper didn't see why. This spa was great!

Once they were in the room, Maya locked the door. Piper didn't realize until Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Why did you lock the door?" She growled.

"Oh, well, we don't want anyone to walk in by accident. This procedure is very precise, I can not have any accidental distractions."

"Annabeth, calm down," Hazel instructed, taking a seat.

"Yeah, you are so tense. Calm down after all, we are in a spa," Piper said, taking the seat next to Hazel.

Annabeth was the only one standing, so Maya snapped her fingers, as if she had an idea. "Fine, you will go first, Annabeth!" Maya smiled, like it was the best idea ever. "Now, just come on, over here," she said leading her to a mirror. Now look at yourself. Do you like this option?" She said, pushing a button on the mirror.

Piper couldn't see what Annabeth was looking at, but her eyes widen. "Oh yes! That's beautiful!"

"Okay, I'm going to have Jennett do that to you. Jennett!" Maya screamed, and a girl popped in the room so fast. Literally popped. She didn't even use the door. She just appeared, as if this was some kind of magic show act.

She bowed and Maya nodded to Annabeth. She dragged Annabeth off to the side of the room, where there was a door. Jennett took out a key ring and unlocked the door. "Right this way, Annabeth!"

Piper found it strange that everyone here knew Annabeth's name. They had to ask Piper what her name was, but not Annabeth's. That was when the suspicions began. Piper racked her memory of why she came here in the first place. She started to remember the old Piper, the one where if anyone commented on her looks, it was war. Piper still couldn't remember why they were here, though. She had a sneaking suspicion it was not to get make overs.

"Piper?" Maya asked.

Piper looked up, and saw Maya standing in front of her._ Hazel is gone, _Piper thought. S_he must've been captured by someone else. Wait, captured? Were did that word come from? _"I'm sorry, what?" Piper asked Maya.

She laughed, a good joyful laugh. "Did you not hear the question?"

"Oh, no! Sorry! I was just thinking about how beautiful you are going to make us all look!" Piper lied. She knew that wasn't the reason they were here. But if that wasn't, then what was?

"Yes, yes! We are going to make you fabulous! It will stop your boyfriend from going after any other girl. You'll be so mesmerizing! He won't be able to take his eyes off of you!" Maya basically radiated joy. She was a little too perky for Piper.

Piper nodded, and went up to the mirror. She looked in. Long, braided hair, weaved with silver. A white elegant dress, that went all the way down to the floor. It reminded Piper of a wedding gown. The person's make up was way too over the top. Then, Piper realized, that was her.

"Do you not like it?" Maya asked, looking disappointed. "We could try a different one!" She waved her hand and the image changed.

This time, her hair was straightened, but with braids basically weaving all around her hair. She had a short silver, strapless dress on with these high heels, which could also be called torture devices. Her make up was perfect. Piper shrugged. "Oh goody! Now just drink this," Maya said, turning around to a table. It was a glass of water. She added a mixing powder that made it look like a strawberry smoothie. "Oops! Wrong mixture!" She shrieked, and dumped it down a sink. She got out a new glass of water, and poured in a blueish green color.

Piper was about to take a sip when she thought better of it. "What's in it?" Piper said with a smile, using her charm-speak.

"Oh, it's just water, and this special flavoring that will make you look like that," Maya answered, which Piper found weird. _I guess it's not a trap after all, _She thought, taking a sip.

Piper drank the liquid. It tasted like blueberries mixed with every fruit you could imagine. Piper thought it was the most delicious thing she has ever tasted. It was like her tastebuds were going to burst with all the flavor. She drained the whole glass quickly.

"Good, good. Now look in the mirror," Maya instructed.

Piper did as she was told and looked in the mirror. She looked exactly like the image that was projected on it before. But, all of a sudden, Piper's stomach started to hurt. "Is this normal? Stomach pain?" She asked.

"Oh yes. It won't last long!" Maya exclaimed.

Piper started to feel wobbly. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor. She was gasping for breath, and she passed out on the spot.

When Piper woke up, she was half expecting herself to be in her room on the Argo ll. Even though her room on the ship was her worst nightmare, which was saying a lot; she had her fair experiences with nightmares, but she wished to go back to her room, and sleep in an actual bed.

Not passed out on a cold floor.

Or at least, Piper thought she was on a cold floor. But, she wasn't. She was sprawled across a bed. _At least one of my wishes came true._ Piper mused, happy with the thought that whatever-her-name-was was kind enough to move her. _Wait! Why can't I remember anything from twenty four hours ago? _Piper thought. For example, she tried to think about what she had for breakfast this morning.

Nothing. She couldn't remember anything about breakfast. She tried to think onto another early memory. She thought hard, and even though she recalled a memory, it seemed fuzzy. _Not fuzzy. _A voice inside her head, probably her conscience, said. b_ut wrong. You're memories have been tampered with! _

Piper ignored the thought. She thought back to the time where Piper's dad was captured. She remembered the memory fine, but it did seem wrong. For example, Gaea was saving the day. Piper didn't remember that happening. Then again, her memories were a little clogged. Piper wasn't even sure if Gaea had saved the day.

As soon as doubt crept upon her, it soon vanished. Gaea was her leader. She was forced to work for Gaea. _Gaea is my leader. Gaea is my leader. _The words repeated in her head, like her ipod was stuck on loop.

_Gaea is my leader._

The door squeaked open. A woman who had a name tag that said: _Maya_ walked in. "Goody!" She said, her smile so warm it could melt the snow off of mountains. "You are awake!"

Piper nodded. "Yes, I am awake, Mistress," _Woah, woah, wait! Mistress? _Piper looked dazed, but she tried not to show it.

Maya smiled again. "Oh good, the magic potion, er, I mean, beauty drink, worked!"

_Potion? Am I being influenced?_

"Have you looked in the mirror?" Maya asked, her face full of excitement.

Piper shook her head. Maya guestered towards the mirror and Piper looked in. All she could remember was the option of a make over. They were at a spa. Who 'they' were Piper had no idea.

"I love it!" She lied, but Maya didn't seem to notice. She was wearing a short strapless dress. Her hair was braided all over her newly trimmed, but lengthened straight, hair. Her torture devices, also known as her heels, made her at least six inches taller. She had make up on, and it was perfect, and a little over the top. She looked as animated as Maya.

"Come, come. Do you want to see your friends?" Maya asked.

Piper wasn't sure what friends she spoke of, but hopefully she remembered them once she saw them. And she did. Annabeth and Hazel. Or at least she thought it was Annabeth and Hazel. They both had insane amounts of make up on their faces. Annabeth was actually wearing make up. They were both wearing dresses. Annabeth's dress was shimmering gray and Hazel's was a very pretty gold color.

Hazel looked dazed, and Annabeth looked suspicious. Maya didn't seem to notice Annabeth's suspicions, and said, "Oh joy! Now, are you ready to see your other friends? The ones who betrayed you."

Piper nodded, but she had a sudden urge not to. Apparently they had betrayed them. Hazel still looked dazed, but managed to follow along with the conversation, and Annabeth's expression didn't change. She was glaring all over the place. Piper had a feeling that whatever potion she was under, and she only knew she was under a potion or magic was because Maya had accidentally slipped that piece of information.

"Well, then, follow me!" Maya said, leading them down different hallways.

She brought them through various rooms, and the walk felt like miles to Piper. When they finally reached what Piper thought was going to be the right door, it just lead to another hallway.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they reached a locked door. Maya took out a key ring from thin air, and unlocked the door. Inside, there were four figures. Their wrists and ankles were bound to the walls, so they could not move. They looked like they had many different cuts on their faces. They were breathing; just barley. Piper didn't recognize them at first.  
"Okay, these are the people you have to punish in order to be deemed trust worthy by Our Leader," Maya said, her face brighting like she suggested they just won the lottery.

Piper's heart sank. She didn't want to punish anyone. Her memory pounded, looking for an answer. Her brain finally found the answer, but she didn't like it. The four figures were her friends. Jason. Percy. Frank. Leo.

**I hate this chapter so much. I find most of these beginning chapters boring. I promise, my ending ones will be more interesting and long. Sorry for not updating in like three days, my internet was out, and I didn't want to use up any data on my phone, because I already used up a lot, and we are only seven days into the month, and I have to pay for data. Anyways, it is at 12:45 here. So, I will try to update soon. Anyways thanks to everyone who is reviewing!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Hey everyone! Do you ever have those moments when you can't find the font size or style you want! Because I hate when that happens, and I am experiencing this problem right now. So, all day today I was writing, but then I decided that I hated what I was writing so I am re-doing all of it! I am going to start to pre-write chapters, considering that my pre-written chapters are no more. I have used all of them sigh. By the way, I didn't like how I decided that Frank was going to tell about his firewood, so let's pretend Frank never told them about that. And, pretend Hazel never explained her life seventy years ago. I decided to change that part of the story.**

**Louisa4533– Did I really type barely as barley? Wow. That's embarrassing. Sometimes I do that though. Like, I accidentally type one letter that is supposed to go after another letter but I accidentally put it before. I'm embarrassed now. Haha. Anyways, thank you!**

**Athena grl huntress – well, sorry if you are deleting the stories. And don't worry. More Percabeth coming up. I am a big Percabeth fan too, I couldn't really incorporate it in here. Sorry about that.**

** – you will find out in this chapter how they got captured so easily. And, no I don't have dial-up. I have a router, and apparently it was getting old, so it just broke. That, and, the whole company we use was down at that time. But, it was just the router. **

**Porgie8 – I really do use too many smilie faces (: I am just a happy person(: I guess. And aw thanks! That means a lot. But, I don't think Rick Riordan is going to be putting any FanFictions in his book. His writing is amazing! **

**Guest – I don't know if you are one person or three people, but I am putting it in all one response! Anyways. Where's the rest of it? You ask. Well, it's right here! LUV THIS : Why, thank you very much. And I have a few mys and Is. Oops. Sorry. Used to writing in first person. This is my first third person book.**

**Anyways, this hcpater (see haha. Sometiems I do put letters in front of eachother by accident. I did it with sometimes too. Just saying. Barley and Barley are the same things...okay maybe not.) chapter, is Frank and then it will loop back around. I may not have a very devised system of how characters come in, but, it works for me. Just pay attention to who it is, and it won't get to confusing. Probably. Anyways, it is 11:47 and I am going to stay up pre-writing. School starts soon for me. Just thought I would let you know. Up to twenty eight reviews and fourteen followers and twelve favorites! Yay!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. If I did, no one would no what Percy Jackson is. I am not Rick Riordan. One. I am a girl. Two. I am a girl. Three. Rick is not a girl. Four. I am thirteen. Five. Er. I still don't own it.**

Chapter Fifteen (Frank)

Frank was having a great time, until he got knocked out and chained to a wall with his friends.

He went into the spa, expecting to get in and out. Then, being the clutz he is, he naturally had to screw things up. Well, it wasn't all his fault. He didn't mean to spill his smoothie on the loom and destroy C.C.'s design!

It all started when that woman took us to Circe. At the time, Frank thought she was just a sweet woman named C.C., but of course, being a demigod, he was wrong. There was no such thing as a sweet lady offering hospitality in the demigod world. She greeted them so sweetly; it reminded Frank of his mother. Not his grandmother. Not the woman who would boss Frank around. This woman did not remind him of Grandma. But, his mom. Yes. She was sweet like her.

C.C. smiled. "What do we have here?" She said it in a way she smiled said two things: "I'm glad you're here so I can help with your issues," and "What is wrong with these children?"

Frank wanted to make this woman proud. She didn't know why. By the looks on his friends face's, he could tell they felt the same way. If he failed C.C., Frank felt like he would be failing himself. Especially Leo looked like he felt that way, but for different reasons, also. Leo looked like he was ready to get a make over and impress every girl that comes within a five mile radius of him. Which, should be easy. There were a lot of girls at this spa. _Why was there no boys? _Frank questioned. He decided that that was a question for later.

"Uh, M'am?" Leo asked. He was looking around the room. At everything in the room, like if he stared at it long enough, he could permanently inscribe it all in his brain. Leo looked very dazed, and finally looked at C.C. waiting for her to answer the 'M'am?' that he asked. But, at that moment of time, he seemed to momentarily forget what he was saying.

She smiled. A smile as warm as the sun. It was like her smile was stealing energy from the sun. It was like her smile was the sun.

"Yes?" She looked in Leo's eyes, and Leo looked like he was in a daze. "Oh! You want to know what I plan on doing to you? Don't you?" Leo could only nod. "Well, you see, everything is going to be a major improvement from what you are now!"

Frank felt like he should be offended at that statement. Instead, he just looked down at himself. Was he really happy with himself? No. Frank wanted his whole body to change. Starting with the baby face. I mean, seriously, everyone thinks he is fourteen. Really, he is sixteen. Frank finds it annoying when people think he is younger than he really is.

Frank looked up at C.C. and he wondered what this woman was capable of. Could she really change everything about them?

He looked around the room for the first time. C.C. was sitting at a stool next to her loom. Her loom. It was the most beautiful thing Frank had ever laid eyes on. It was shifting colors, and it seemed to have every color in it. It was truly amazing!

There was five chairs. Those chairs you would find at a salon when you get your hair cut. The ones to wash your hair. Then, there was about seven waiting room chairs. Or, at least Frank thought they were waiting chairs. But, Frank didn't see anyone waiting around for C.C.'s service, so maybe they were just there.

The walls were white. There were different types of plants and all around it reminded Frank as kind of a jungle. It was as if all the magic and wonders of the world combined and landed themselves in this room. Frank felt like he could walk forward and he would magically be in a forest with all different types of forest animals.

It reminded Frank of back home. Why? Frank had no idea. In the part of Canada that he lived in, it seemed like it was always snowy and cold. There were no rainforests and jungles in the part of Canada Frank was from. Then, it hit him. C.C. seemed to radiate happiness, just like his mother. This whole place reminded him of his mother. Frank thought that was the point, to lure customers in using joy and happiness. It worked.

Frank seemed to be at a loss of words. C.C. had taken his breath away with the surroundings and the loom. Mostly the loom. When his mouth was finally able to form words, he blurted, "Why are there no boys at this spa?" This question had been nagging Frank for the longest time. It was like a little voice inside of him was screaming: _Run! Run! Run as fast as you can! Get out Frank!_

"Oh, there are! You will meet them soon! Now, for the make overs. First, you all have to look into the mirror. It will show an improved version of yourself. You will be much happier that way! And, tell me if you want to look like your mirror image, and then I will transform you into that! It will be such fun. You have to drink this red drink over here," she motioned to what looked like to be a strawberry smoothie, and continued, "and then in a few days time you will be you're truly supposed to be! Won't that be great?"

They all nodded in agreement. C.C. motioned for Frank to look in the mirror. He walked up to it. In the mirror was him. But, it was a cooler version of him. Straight teeth. A face that actually looked like he was sixteen, and maybe even older. His hair, just the way he liked it. He loved the mirror version of him! He even had a confidant smile!

Frank nodded. This was it. This was the real him. This is what he should look like. _No one will ever make fun of me now, _Frank thought. _I will no longer be the biggest loser at camp. Neither will Hazel if they can pull of a look that makes Hazel as happy as mine had. _Frank couldn't stop staring. He couldn't believe he could actually look like this. It was like magic!

C.C. did the same for the others. They all looked like they were going to become super models. Except Percy. Percy looked like he was ready to rip the mirror off the wall and throw it into the ocean. It looked like it triggered a bad memory. A memory that was in the part of his brain kicked in a closet that was never to be opened and secured with multiple locks. C.C. seemed to notice this, and waved her hands. A new image must've been shown, and Percy relaxed. Frank didn't know if Percy was acting or not.

Frank couldn't see why Percy was so uptight. This spa was going to give them everything. C.C. motioned to the drinks. "If you want to look like your mirror self, you have to drink it. There is no catch. You just have to drink this and everything will be done for you. Just try to maintain a healthy diet. Lots of veggies."

Frank picked up his drink. This is where things went wrong. He took a step forward, and his foot got caught on something and he fell forward. Naturally, Frank had to hurl the drink and brace himself for the fall. It was just tripping, but Frank was going head first into a cement floor. He was fine. The loom, not so much.

The red drink had spilled all over the fabric. It seemed to stop shifting colors, and it went to an off white color with a red stain all over it. Frank couldn't see how one glass could contain so much liquid. Frank turned back to see that C.C. was a mountain of range. "You idiot!" She shrieked. "I have been working on that quilt for thousands of years!:"

_Thousands of years? _Realization dawned on Percy's face. "Guys, do not drink the drinks!" Percy lunged and spilled the drinks all over the place. Leo and Jason looked at him questioning. "They will turn you into a guinea pig. She thinks that all guys' inner self is a pig. Since pigs were too messy, when she used to turn them into hogs, she makes do with guinea pigs. That is why there are no guys here. This is Circe. Goddess of magic!" Percy shouted and everyone seemed to understand.

Frank was worried what was going to happen to the girls. Actually, all he could think about was Hazel. Hazel. Hazel. _Is she under some sort of spell? What is Maya doing to them? Is she okay? Does she know she's in danger? _Questions blurred through Frank's mind. Frank was completely oblivious to the fact that they were up against a goddess. There was no way they could beat her magic.

She said something in ancient Greek that Frank didn't understand. Leo and Percy seemed to. They started drifting off. Although, they looked like they were in some serious pain. Then, she said it in Latin, which Frank understood. "Somnum! Somnus usque ad adfero Gaea mei! Somnum! Dormiunt in terrae superficie. Ita vinculis ligari non posse evadere; Somnus usque in omnes potens terra vigilat te. Somnum donec opus! Somnum. Somnum. Somnum," Frank translated it to mean Sleep! Sleep until I can bring you to Gaea my master! Sleep! Sleep into the earth's surface. Be tied with bonds so you will not be able to escape! Sleep until the all mighty Earth wakes you up. Sleep until you are needed! Sleep. Sleep. Sleep. Frank didn't know what she was talking about at first, and didn't think words could have that much of an effect, but they did. Frank's eyelids felt heavy. He started to drift off into a sleep. The words kept replaying in his head.

When Frank opened his eyes, he was tied to a wall. His bonds seemed to be made out of vines, but they looked like chains. They felt like chains, too. He struggled to get out, but could not. He saw that Jason, Percy, and Leo were all next to him, in the same state Frank was in. Beat up. In pain. Hungry. Scared. Well, Percy didn't look scared. He looked as if a plan was forming in his head. Either that, or some choice words to a certain earth goddess named Gaea.

Frank wondered if Hazel had left the firewood on the boat or if she moved it to her jacket pocket. All Frank knew was it was safe for now considering that he wasn't dead. If it had burned, he would have burned too. He would be one step closer to seeing Pluto and Death if that log burned.

Frank looked all around. He felt a presence, but there was no one there. He felt like they were being watched by the earth, which probably was true. All Frank could see was darkness and his friends. Frank heard the door creek open. "Pretend to be asleep," Frank whispered. In walked some people. Frank wasn't sure who, but he had a feeling that they were not here to have a party. Either they were prisoners or prison guards.

He heard footsteps. A voice, that Frank recognized as Maya's, said something about them being the ones that had to punish them. With that, someone left the room. Frank was hoping that Maya left the room. That woman scared her half to Pluto. She had put them under some spell to forget that they were supposed to be destroying this place. That was pretty scary.

"Are they dead?" A voice Frank recognized as Piper's asked. Her voice was full of concern and worry. Probably over Jason. Maybe pretending to be dead wasn't such a good idea after all. Then again, if Maya knew they were awake, Frank didn't want to know what she would do to them. Nothing good.

"Percy," Annabeth muttered at the same time Piper muttered "Jason," and Hazel shrieked "Frank!" Poor Leo. No one shouted for Leo. Frank thought he could hear him sigh in sadness right there. He could only imagine what Leo was thinking. Probably something sarcastic about all of them and how no one cares about the Supreme Commander of the Argo ll.

They ran over to them. Frank just wanted to open his eyes and hug Hazel. There was a slight problem with that, though. One. He was chained to a wall. Two. Gaea is watching them. Three. Frank knew it wasn't smart. It was unlike a Roman to give in so easily. Friends die all the time. You can do nothing with that.

"How do we get them out?" Piper asked.

"Couldn't you just, I don't know, talk to them to open their eyes?" Annabeth asked Piper, but it was more of a command.

_Uh-oh. _Was all Frank was able to comprehend his mind saying.

"Frank. Percy. Jason. Wake up! Open your eyes!" She put so much force into her voice, Frank's eye's shot open. So did Percy's and Jason's.

"Wow, Beauty Queen. I feel loved. Did you forget to ask me to wake up?" Leo sounded offended.

"I said Leo," she insisted.

"Did not!"  
"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Are you guys really going to do that?" Percy snapped, sounding kind of annoyed. "I mean, seriously. We are captured and chained to walls by some Earth force and all you can say is have a little three year old argument. And for the record, Piper, you did not ask Leo to wake up."

"Then how is he awake?" Piper demanded.

Percy sighed. "We were already awake. We just had to stay asleep because Gaea might have been watching," Percy crocked. Frank realized he was in a lot more pain then he was letting on.

"Okay, Piper, can't you uh, talk to the chains and ask them to untie them?" Hazel asked.

"I can try. C'mon little chains. Untie. Untie yourself!" The chains did not budge.

"Maybe if you say it in Greek," Leo suggested.

"That's not how it works, Leo," Piper complained.

"Well, maybe they are Greek chains. And only speak and understand Greek," Leo countered.

"One, chains do not speak. Two, Leo may have a point, Piper. Maybe Gaea was feeling Greek when she made these chains," Annabeth compromised. "It doesn't hurt to try."

"Fine. Piper mumbled. "Chaînes, vous délier!"

"That was French," Annabeth noted.

"Oh. Oops. Greek. Uh. Is it something like Αλυσίδες, τον εαυτό σας λύσει!"

Surprisingly, the chains untied. Both of Frank's arms had fell asleep. He was shaking them rapidly, trying to get feeling back. Hazel ran up and hugged Frank. Frank would've hugged her back, but he still couldn't feel his arms. That, and it hurt him to move. Standing took and absorbent amount of energy out of him.

Percy looked the worse out of all of them. Frank didn't know why, but he had a feeling it wasn't just because Gaea had tortured all of them physically. Percy looked like he was being tortured mentally. Poor guy. Frank was lucky. He had no dreams in his painful torturing. He knew he had been tortured, though. He could feel the pain, like he was awake when it was happening.

Annabeth ran up and kissed Percy. Piper was hugging Leo and Jason. Hazel still hadn't let go of Frank. When Hazel finally let go, Frank almost chocked. She looked absolutely gorgeous. But, it wasn't the Hazel that Frank knew. The Hazel that could look like a queen just in armor. This was not the thirteen year old girl Frank knew. It was like, she had aged just by updating her looks.

"Stupid smoothie. Makes us forget why we were really here," Piper mumbled.

"At least you actually did get made over! We were going to get turned into guinea pigs. Well, for me, I was going to get turned into a guinea pig, again. I'm complaining for poor service. Stupid magic. Circe is the goddess of magic, so we should watch out. Lucky for us, Frank saved us all from being into those fuzzy little cute vegetable eating beasts," Percy complained.

"You would be afraid of a guinea pig, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, and laughed.

"Wait. How did I save the day?" Frank asked. "We are in a chamber of some sort, tortured, mind you, and we have no way of getting out. How is that a good thing?"

"It is better than being a guinea pig. If we were a guinea pigs, then we would probably guinea pigs for a long time, just like Blackbeard was," Percy explained.

"Blackbeard was a guinea pig?!" Leo laughed, but Percy just ignored him.

"How are we going to get out of here?"

"Okay," Annabeth was on the job. "First, we all need to take a vitamin, the yellow ones-"

"The minotaur ones?" Leo asked, interrupting.

"Sure. Yes. Shut up, Leo. We will be able to resist all the magic Circe tries to put us on. When she sees that we can resist, she will not attack, because she will not be able to win. Then, we make a break for it."

"But we promised Reyna we would destroy this place!" Leo whined. His obvious crush on Reyna was what got them there in the first place.

"Fine, then light yourself on fire and put some of the spa on fire. It will give enough time for the mortals and us to escape," Annabeth explained, opening the door. "Leo where is your tool belt?"

"I think it was in the room with Circe. So is Frank's bow."

Frank cursed. He had just gotten that bow as a replacement. If he lost his bow, he would be useless in the escape. Sure, he could pick a new one up on the ship for the rest of the quest, but what if he had to shoot at something in the sky in their escape. Frank would be useless. Frank _was _useless without a weapon. _Grandmother was right. I would be the hero that goes in to battle to save the day and fall off my horse and break my neck._

Annabeth ran out. They had no choice but to follow her. Unfortunately, Maya was waiting for them. Percy and Annabeth took the lead. Piper didn't have her dagger, and Hazel didn't have her sword. Annabeth was the only one to think to bring a weapon. Then again, they were under some sort of magic, so Frank could see why they didn't bring a weapon. Annabeth also had a Yankees cap, which Frank didn't think could help. Boy, was he wrong.

Percy took out his sword, which Frank found totally unfair. Percy's pen reappeared in his pocket. Frank's bow didn't do that. He wished it did, but it didn't.

"Going so soon, Dears?" Maya snarled. She took out a sword. "Nice try, Fish."

Annabeth was gone. Frank didn't know where she went, but she was gone. Kelly turned into a emposua.

"I guess she was lying about being a daughter of Demeter," Hazel muttered.

Percy's eye's widened when she saw the beast. "Kelly?" He asked.

"Oh, goody, you remember me. Now, come give me a kiss!" Her voice was so luring, it reminded Frank of Piper's charmspeak. Frank didn't know how Percy resisted, but he swung his sword. Kelly dodged, and leapt at him. Percy seemed frozen in time. Kelly said something that Frank couldn't hear, but it must've been the reason that Percy froze.

For a second, Frank thought they were all going to die right there. But, all of a sudden, Kelly froze. There was a knife sticking out her stomach. She was attacked from behind. Frank didn't know how, but he suspected Annabeth. The only problem: Annabeth wasn't there. Kelly turned to dust.

"You owe me two now, Seaweed Brain." That was Annabeth's voice. Frank looked around to see where it was coming from. The others did the same. Only Percy didn't look confused.

Annabeth rippled into existence. She waved her hand to our questioning gazes, which meant she would explain later, and said, "We have to hurry!"

We all ran through the very long halls. Frank had no idea where he was going, but all of them were following Annabeth. In no time at all, they were all at at Circe's room. With the stained quilt. Circe was no where to be found. "Search for my toolbelt!" Leo commanded.

Frank looked all over the place. He looked through every single draw. Percy was the one to find it. It was shoved quickly under a chair. Along with it was all of their weapons. _Not the best hiding spot. _Frank thought, and took his bow. Just in time, because Circe had walked into the room. She gasped when she saw us. "You have escaped."

Leo said something sarcastic like, "No, we are still tied up." Leo took out something from his toolbelt. They were Mercury's multivitamins. He shoved a yellow one in his mouth, and lit himself on fire. Hazel was right next to him, and took a large step away. Frank was silently thanking Hazel for not letting the wood burn. She had her jacket on, which Frank didn't know how she got. His firewood was safe.

Realization crossed on Circe's face. "Oh no," she said, and ran off.

Frank resisted the urge to say, "Ha! A goddess running from a fight! Coward!" He knew that it would help in no way to say that. Then he realized why. Leo was glowing, like he had an aura of power. So was everyone else that ate the multivitamin. Frank took the bag and shoved a yellow one in his mouth. He felt a blast of energy.

Leo was still smoking. Fire alarms started to blare. Frank expected people to get up and scream and run towards and exit, but they seemed to be paying too much attention to their magazines and computers and other devices to notice. Employes were running out the door. Frank took their lead and ran ask fast as he could to the ship. The guests finally, all synchronized, put their magazines down and walked subtly out the door.

Frank looked behind him and saw that everyone was following him. He darted for the exit. He scanned for the Argo ll. Luckily, he found it. Nobody was on it, but if they didn't get there fast, their ship would be overtaken. Frank was the first one on the ship. He scanned the boat out a window, but nothing seemed to be out of place. He sighed a sigh of relief. The only bad thing, the ship was all tied up to the docks. Only Percy could untie it, but he was the last one on bored, and it had taken him a long time to set it up. "What's the word?" He basically shouted. "What's the word?"

"Mizzenmast!" Annabeth snapped her fingers. They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Right. Mizzenmast!" Percy screamed. Suddenly, all of the knots started to untie. Circe was chasing after them. Leo started to steer the ship away from the dock, right as Frank heard a loud crack. The whole spa was on fire. Everyone was screaming struggling to find a way of transportation so they could leave.

The ship pulled out of the dock at full speed, and Frank and the others fell backwards. Frank stared off of the ship until he could no longer see Circe's spa. He never wanted to see that thing again.

"Mission accomplished. Blowing up spa: check! Auto steer on: check! No broken bones or death: check!" Leo came down to the bedroom floor where we were all standing.

One of the doors opened and a faun came out. He looked like he was in his mid fifties. "What did I miss?" He asked.

"Gleeson?" Leo asked. "Where were you when we needed you!"

"Sorry. Was taking the day off."

"It's been almost two weeks!" Annabeth complained.

"Hey, sometimes satyrs need a vacation."

"Gleeson? Gleeson Hedge?" Percy asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah. Your that Percy Jackson guy that saved Olympus. How do you know me? I completely ignored you at camp. Did you know that Mr. D. hates you? He always talks about hating Percy or sometimes you're Peter or Pierre messing up and thinking your the big be told, I thought you were a total loser when you first came to camp. Figures Grover was the one to find you. At that point in his life, he was not very lucky. Now, being Lord of the Wild and all, that's pretty impressive. Wait, how do you know me?" Gleeson asked again.

"I was sorting through reports for Chiron once. You wrote a letter to Grover when he was put asleep by Morpheus. It said you were in Canada or something like that. It was written on a leaf."

"Oh yeah! I remember that! Hey, wait. You have an empathy link with a satyr? Who? Maybe I know him!"

"It's Grover. My best friend," Percy explained.

"Oh, yes, yes. It's all coming back to me. Grover was worried out of his mind looking for you! I didn't really pay attention, because I had to be off recruiting these Cupcakes," He motioned to Piper, Jason, and Leo. "Well, I'm going back to bed. See you Percy. And others." He walked off to a room that Frank didn't know existed.

"Well, that was-" Frank started, trying to find the right words to say.

"Odd," Percy finished. "Well, we have a lot of talking to do."

"What about?" Jason asked.

"Well, when I was knocked out I had this dream. It said that Nico went starting to search in the underworld for the Doors of Death, and Hades might know where he is. So before we go to Rome and Greece, we, or I, should probably go and search the Underworld. See if he is there."

"It would be best to split up. Take three to the underworld, and have the other four stay back at camp," Annabeth suggested.

"Yes. I want to go. Who else?" Percy asked.

"I'll go." Annabeth, no shocker there.

Hazel didn't volunteer to go. Pluto couldn't acknowledge she was alive without sending her back to be dead. Frank didn't want to, but luckily Jason did. "So are we doing this before or after we get to camp?" Jason asked.

"After," Percy confirmed. "To see if I get any more dreams to his location. I wouldn't mention this to the others that we were going to save Nico. Only Chiron. We don't want to scare the other campers into thinking that Nico is captured."

We all nodded in agreement. "Chiron, like the Chiron in the stories?" Hazel asked. "He works at your camp?"

Percy nodded.

"Wait, you said Hades wanted to see you. The gods are having no communicate with their children," Piper observed.

"The gods are on strike?" Percy asked looking confused.

"Yes. When you turned down immortality, they were happy for a while. Then, being the gods, they didn't like some mortal telling them what to do. And when you turned it down, it was like saying that being mortal was better than god. Zeus is convinced he can beat Gaea without the help of us demigods. Which, he needs us to beat the giants," Annabeth explained.

"You turned down immortality?" Jason asked.

Percy nodded and explained how he was offered immortality and turned it down for Annabeth.

"One more issue," Annabeth said, and Frank wasn't looking forward to hearing what Annabeth had to say. "The underworld is in San Francisco. DOA Recording Studios. How are we supposed to go there and still have time for the Giant War."

"There is another entrance," Percy explained. "In New York. That is where Nico took me when I went for a dip in the Styx. The Doors of Orpheus."

Annabeth nodded. "Well, we have a long way to go. Better get some rest. We will be arriving at Camp Half-Blood soon," Annabeth said. "And Percy, you are hurt. We need to get you healed. Anyone else?" Leo, Jason, and Frank shook their heads.

Frank walked into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. He had been holding it in all day. He couldn't believe that they had just risked their lives so Leo could impress a girl. He put his head down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

In his dream, he didn't know what was going on.

One moment he was shooting his grandmother's china the day of his mom's funeral. Then another moment he was kissing Hazel. Finally, all Frank could see was Hazel and his stick.

Hazel looked confused. She held the burnt piece of wood in her hands. She looked like someone was giving her instructions inside her head. She turned to where Frank was standing. Her voice didn't sound like Hazel's, it sounded like Gaea's. She spoke as if she was Hazel. "You will betrayed by me. I will sit by and watch as your log burns. I will sit by and will do nothing to stop it. I will sit by and watch you die.

"Join us Frank. You will be free of your curse if you join Gaea's army. You can have everything. You can have your mother back. You can have your grandmother. You could finally watch the legion that cast you as an outsider crumble. You would be on the winning side. Join us, and betray your friends."

Frank knew it was Gaea tricking him, but a part of Frank asked if Hazel was working for Gaea. Another part asked if Gaea was lying about his mother and grandmother. _No! _He told himself. _They are dead. You must except this and move on. You are Roman! Romans don't show weakness. _There was also a part of Frank that was Greek. His Greek side wanted his mother back. And the only way to get his family members back would to serve the one that wants everything else to crumble.

The only way was to join Gaea.

**Okay. Is Frank going to join Gaea? Is he going to do it so he could be back together with his mother? Who knows? Oh wait, I do. Eh. I don't feel like telling you what's going to happen. So, this is one of my longer chapters. I still need to work on making them just a little bit longer. Or do I? I really don't know. Anyways. It is 2:13 A.M and I am going to edit this and post it when I finish editing. Sorry if you don't like this chapter. It moved kind of fast paced. I am so bad at beginning. Near the middle it will get better. (: Anyways. I'm gonna go edit. Should I do Leo and Reyna together? And Nico. Poor Nico. He has no one to be with. She he be with an original character that I will make up. I am not doing Thalia and Nico together. One. Thalia is way older than Nico, and that would be awkward. Two, she is a hunter of Artemis and swore that she would turn her back on the accompany of men. Anyways, I am going to post. Hopefully I will have another chapter up tomorrow...or tonight. Since it's the ninth...Anyways. WTYL (Write to you later. Okay, that was lame.)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**(A/N) HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY JACKSON!**

**Sorry for not updating right away. Funny story. Well, the other day, I was working on this chapter, and my charger decides that it is going to be annoying and not work. So, I had a computer that was dead and would not turn on and therefore could not work on the story. So, after I was done being embarrassed by it, I was mad. So I kept begging my mom to take me to the store and get a new one, and she's like try it one more time. So, I told her that I tried it a million times. Then, we got into a whole "TRY IT AGAIN" scenario and I thought I was right. Apparently it wasn't done embarrassing me, because it worked. I was so mad. It is a Percy Jackson day miracle. Never thought I would say that one... Anyways. **

**So, the other night I was thinking. What if there was a twist at the end of the Heroes of Olympus books that the readers would just stare at the ending and go: What the heck just happened? (Or, the really dedicated fans like me, would say: What the Hades just happened?) For example, what if Juniper and Grover broke up and Juniper started dating Tyson and Ella started dating Grover. And what if the couples went like this: Annabeth and Jason, Hazel and Percy, Frank and Piper, and Leo and I don't know...Kinzie? I don't know, someone else. Like what if that happened, even though I doubt it will, but I was just thinking that the other day. Don't question what goes through my mind! I don't know where it came from, but I am totally not supporting that if it does happen...just saying. Ha. (:**

**I have a lot of replying to do. So let's cut to the Chase (Get it, like Annabeth Chase. Okay, that was ****_really _****lame. Let's pretend that never happened. I could delete it, but who knows? Maybe someone will get a laugh out of it. **

**Headintheclouds818 – Why, thank you!**

**Athena Grl Huntress – Okay, I will be honest. I was cracking up laughing when I read whackadoodle. I don't know why I found that funny, but I did. My mom came in and yelled at me to quiet down since it is like twelve at night and I was totally laughing at the top of my lungs (is that even an expression? Lol) And I never thought Reyna and Leo belonged together. It's too weird. Not just because of the whole Greek and Roman concept. If I was going by the whole Greek and Roman problem, Piper and Jason wouldn't end up together. And Thalia and Nico...I have no words. Who even thought about them? Like seriously, she is a hunter, and I like to belive that Thalia and Nico (along with Percy) are like a family (well, technically they are...but that's not my point) But they have a brother sister relationship. They fight, but they love each other like brothers/sisters. And only in that way. I hope that couple doesn't end up together. I mean, Luke and Thalia was different and then when Luke died everyone moved on and like: Hmm. Who would be good for Thalia? No one! SHE'S A HUNTER! And I am posting now(: Yay! Que even more evil laughter! MWHAHA! And girl, I have been on the dark side for a long time. I no longer serve cookies. Most people will come for brownies. (Just keep that in mind, okay? For future reference! Just kidding.) Anyways, now that I got all of that off my mind because someone finally understands, I would like to say thank you for reviewing!**

**Hazel (Guest) I don't know if you are the other Hazel, but I am going to reply to both of you. So the other Hazel is at the bottom. – Holy Hera, thank you! I had to use the Holy Hera. I liked it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Louisa4533 – Wow. That's embarrassing! I meant Frank. Frank was following Percy. Not Nico. Nico is missing. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll put that at the bottom of the chapter just incase anyone isn't reading this so they know. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Swordsandstories – I have actually thought about putting those two together. Well, four. Piper and Leo and Jason and Reyna. I found the whole Piper and Leo concept a little strange though, I don't know why, but I am still considering it. Only time will tell. I usually don't know until later on in the story, but I put clues and like try to make it so know one knows where I am going with it, if that makes sense. And I hate Thalia and Nico too. Yes, it would be like putting Bianca and Nico together, because they are like brother and sister relationship along with Percy. And I have always loved the name Kelly/Kellie. My name rhymes with Kellie. Okay, no it doesn't...Not even close. Okay maybe if you shorten it, but that isn't my point here! I get off topic fast, sorry. Anyways, if anyone ends up with Nico it will be this person who is amazingly cool and writing this story. Haha. Nico fangirl, kind of. Okay, maybe. He is my age. Well, almost. He's like a year older than me, but I'll be fourteen soon. And I realized I haven't been putting it in, but I decided that he hasn't told the group yet (just pretend Frank never told them that) and I just needed the perfect place to put it in. Like, at Circe's spa they were in a daze. And there really wasn't any other place that might have been useful to them. So, yeah. I will have him animal shifting soon though. Thanks for the criticism, it is very much appreciated.**

**Annabeth Bradley – She stopped reading it because she was worried it would be better than RR's?! There is no way in Hades that is possible. He is one hundred times a better writer than I am, and my story will crumble in comparison to his! Haha. But, that is a nice compliment! I love Riordan too. I LOVE YOU TOO! Haha. Anyways, you reviewed a lot, which is very nice, so this is going to be a really long reply. Yay! You would read it? And, no I havn't read the Kane Chronicles yet. It's actually quiet a funny and depressing story. So one day in Library Skills (yes, that used to be a subject in my school for a short part of the year) we had to read for the whole class. And I bought the ****_Red Pyramid_**** a long long time ago. But, my friend didn't have a book, so I let her borrow ****_The Red Pyramid _****so she wouldn't get in trouble, because I was finishing up another book. But, then she asked if she could take it home and finish it. So, I was like, "Sure. Why not?" And so she took it home, and I never saw it again. So, I asked her where it was and she said that she lost it. I was flipping out about how Rick Riordan is my favorite author, and to calm me down she said she would buy me a new book. Yeah, it never happened and my mom wouldn't let me buy the book because she said my friend owed it to me. So, it was the beginning of the year when it happened, and on the last week of school, I still never received the book. I was still mad, and she said that her dog destroyed the book. So, I'm like freaking out, and then on the last day of school, my friend's friend (let's call her friend number two because she is also my friend) so Friend Number Two brings the book over to me. She's like oh, here's the book that (insert friend number one's name) borrowed. So I was like "Where was it?" And she said that it was in my friends locker for the entire year. She didn't even read it. So, I haven't gotten around to reading any of the books, but I am going to soon. Interesting story, right? No. Anyways, on with more replying. So that's the answer. I haven't read ****_Serpent's Shadow _****yet. I know it is about Egyptian Gods, and I was thinking the same exact thing. What if all the camps came together. Of course, that would be another series if I started a fanfiction on that, but I am willing to do it. I just need something on why they all need uniting. Any ideas? And interesting is a word that would describe what I would come up with. Like Carter and Reyna. (I only got up to the first page and I know one of them is Sadie but I think the other's is Carter. I haven't read much. Been really busy. And, I wish my friends would do something like the Annabeth, Percy, Will, Nico, thing. I would probably be Thalia. I would definitely like to zap some people with lightning. But, alas, my friends aren't as into it. Well, one of them is. We went to go see Ice Age and we kept making PJO references. Well, mostly me, but she understood what I was saying. We do that kind of with Ice Age like the names. My friend is Sid, an so on. I am Scrat, the squirrel, because I have very bad luck and I'm such a clutz. We did this in the movie theater a long time ago, and we were the only ones there so we kept screaming out and it was a lot of fun. Anyways, back to your review. And my name starts with a B, too. Just thought I would point that out. Reply to: LOVE YOU! Well, LOVE YOU, TOO! And why thank you for loving my work. And you are Porgie8 and the three guests? Ha! Okay, Annabeth Bradley. And you wouldn't have to go through all the mistakes I made if you don't want to. But if you do, go ahead! I would love that, but really you don't have too. And OMG! If Rick Riordan saw my story, I would be the happiest person alive! My name is Jillian by the way, but I don't like putting my last name out there. (Long story short: So none in my school will find me. They have a talent for that. Like finding my youtube channel. Now that was embarrassing and if I ever become an author I am doing kind of a J.K Rowling, and not using my full real name. I don't know why. Sometimes guys don't read stories if it is written by a girl) Haha. You don't have to write to him though, and I'm not worried you will take the credit. I have trust in people, maybe a little too much. Fatal flaw for me: Too much trust...if that is a bad thing...haha. And I don't know if it would be possible. And again, you really don't have to put the link in the letter. I couldn't ask of that. Thirteen year olds rule! Until I am fourteen, then fourteen year olds rule! And, I have been thirteen for a while. I am turning fourteen at the very very end of March so basically in April of 2013. Fourth of August! That is only like fourteen days before Percy's birthday! Aw, it's nice that you are addicted to my writing! If you had a fanfiction and did any stories, I would be more than happy to read your work, too. And your touched that I mentioned you? Now I'm touched that your touched about me mentioning you! I like replying to everyone. It is the least I can do for the people that take time out of their day to read and review my story. Did you really post it? Haha. I feel so famous! And I can't believe you were jumping around the room! I never expected anyone to jump around the rom because I replied to them. Mostly its me doing the jumping! Now your mum must be like: Who is this person? And your dad, my dad would have had a similar reaction. Geez. Older generations, what can you do. Just kidding! Well goodnight, and good luck (:. Thanks for reviewing, and I don't even know if you read all of this, lol. This reply is like longer than my whole story! But again, you really don't have to put me in the letter. I can do that myself if you don't put it in. (: thanks for reviwing. **

**Hazel Smilbert – You are reading this with your friends? I feel so popular! And thank you! And I mentioned your friend. Hm. Which one? Let me take a guess, is it Annabeth Bradley? I really need one of these nicknames. Lol. And thank you! I have never been told I was good at writing by anyone except my teachers and some of my classmates, and even on assigned reports for school I feel restricted, so my school writing isn't always as good as my fiction writing. And I mentioned your friend, and now I am mentioning you! Smilie faces all the way (: :D (: :D And, I will try to update on your birthday (: Key word, try. My computer might try to embarrass me again, so I'm not sure. I will try extra hard! And so it was you that was Annabeth Bradley's friend that was worried about that. There is no way that mine will be anywhere near as good as Rick Riordan's. **

**oh, and by the way, I am making this a very long chapter, and adding a little twist because I can. It will become more clear, and I need her in the story (not right now, but later in the book I needed some people to play a big part, but I didn't know who until now.) It will be towards the end of the books that they are really needed. She is not my character, and I am having Gaea mess with the rules of Death again. She was brought back to life. Anyways, sorry if you do not like this twist, but I really needed the character, which is a her. I am not going to tell you why though. Evil laugh.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

Chapter Sixteen (Percy)

Percy woke up to the sound of cursing. It was coming from Leo. He wasn't sure how long he slept, but no one had bothered to wake him. He looked over at the clock that was on the wall, and almost fell out of bed. It was two o'clock in the afternoon! Who could blame him, though? It had been a long day yesterday. How had Percy been so stupid into being convinced to all go in at once! He was surprised Annabeth didn't mention that, but then again, they were stronger as a team.

Percy got up, threw on an orange T-shirt and some jeans, and walked out into the hallway. He was surprised to see that all of the doors were closed except for Annabeth's. She had always been one to wake up before anyone else. He went to where the cursing was coming from: the engine room.

Immediately, Percy knew that couldn't be good. Last time something went bad in an engine room...Percy shuddered just thinking about Beckendorf's death. He walked down the stairs and saw that Leo and Annabeth were staring at the engine. Percy walked up, and saw that it was smocking. That was not a good sign.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, and then he heard a big _thump _that must've been coming down the stairs. It was Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson. Tyson was wearing an XXXL Camp Half-Blood shirt, and some overly sized jeans. His one eye looked sad, but brightened when he saw Percy. Tyson had really missed Percy.

"Brother!" He screamed, pulling Percy into a hug that caused him to see black spots to dance in his vision. He thought he was going to black out, and then Tyson let go. Mrs. O'Leary was next though, and trampled Percy licking him in the face. He felt like a couple of ribs cracked in the process, but none were broken. Leo and Annabeth were looking amused at Percy being licked to death.

When Mrs. O'Leary finally jumped off, Percy asked again. "What's wrong? Is it broken?"

Leo looked up, sad. "It shouldn't have happened. It is like some force was messing with us. It must have happened while we were at Circe's Island."

"I think we all know who that is," Percy said, looking at the floor.

"Gaea," They all said at once.

"Can it be fixed?" Percy asked.

"Yes, but it is going to take a while, even with both Tyson and I working on the job," For the first time that Percy had seen Leo, he was looking deadly serious. "But it can be fixed. It will be fixed. We need it for the quest." He sounded so confident, that Percy had to believe Leo. After all, Leo had built this thing, fixing it should be easier, right?

"Where have we landed?" Percy asked. He hadn't even bothered to look out the window, and down here all you could see were walls, floors, and a bunch of fancy looking technology that included the engine. Percy wasn't sure what was going on with the engine, but it looked very powerful. There were a bunch of wires, and Percy got a headache trying to figure out where they all connected and what they did.

"We are parked in the woods somewhere in Massachusetts. We are about six to eight hours away from New York. And Leo said the engine should take at least half a day fixing it, with the help of Tyson," Annabeth answered.

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime? I mean-" Percy was cut off by the sound of a horn. It was like a horn signaling the a meal at Camp Half-Blood, but different. Annabeth smiled. It was The Hunters. Leo shot up, and ran out a door that Percy had never seen before.

"Shall we say 'hello'?" Percy asked Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled even wider.

"Yes," She said, no hesitant in her voice. "Go wake the others. Tell them that we have visitors."

Percy nodded. He couldn't wait to see Thalia. They were very close friends. Thalia was like the sister Percy never had, and Nico was also like a brother. Thalia felt the same way. Thalia and Annabeth had known each other since Annabeth was seven. They were all really close. Thalia and Nico had really bonded together with Percy after the war. They were like a family. Correction. They were a family. He rushed up the stairs. Still, no one was up yet. _How can they not be awake?_

Percy knocked on Jason's room. "Come in!"

"Good. Good. You're awake! Come down. We have special visitors I think you might want to see!" Percy shouted and jumped out of the room.

He did the same for Hazel, Frank, and Piper. Although, they all looked confused, they nodded and reluctantly and stopped what they were doing. None of them were really asleep; they were just busy in their rooms. Maybe Percy was the only one who slept past noon.

Percy raced downstairs. Leo was fiddling with his hair. Percy almost laughed. Percy was willing to bet that Leo had a little crush on one of the hunters. Too bad though, because it will probably result in him being shot with an arrow, but apparently Leo was was willing to take the risk. Percy rolled his eyes.

He walked next to Annabeth. The hunters were coming through the was at the front, no surprise, and she was wearing her lieutenant's symbol. She had on her "Death to Barbie" T-shirt, which she had worn the day of the Titan War. Percy was glad to see her. Everyone else had just came out from below. Percy went into the back next to Frank.

"Who are they?" Frank asked Percy. Percy forgot that Hazel and Frank probably have never met the hunters. Hazel was looking gat Percy with questioning eyes, too.

"The hunters of Artemis," Percy answered. "They are like the Amazons only they gave up dating and boys for immortality. They will only die if they are taken down in battle." Percy winced remembering Zoë and Bianca. The Hunters that died in battlefield. At a parents hand, and in a land without rain.

Hazel seemed to know Percy wasn't going to explain what was going through his mind. Frank seemed to notice, but when the Hunters burst through the woods, they saw the campers. Percy wasn't afraid they were going to shoot them, but Hazel and Frank looked scared. They were standing so far in the back.

Thalia ran over and hugged Annabeth.

"We'll go set up camp." One of the Hunters Percy remembered as Phoebe **(A/N I have no clue how to spell that...) **said and the rest of the Hunters followed her back into the woods.

When Thalia released Annabeth, she asked about the Roman Camp. Percy was entertained that she hadn't noticed Percy, yet. He almost laughed. Thalia, who is always aware of everything, didn't see Percy. When she asked about Percy, Percy had to burst out laughter. Thalia seemed to notice Percy and ran over and almost tackled him to the ground with a hug.

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that anymore!" Percy joked, and looked over at Leo. He looked like he was ready to explode. Thalia let go and slapped him in the face.

"Would you have preferred that reaction, Seaweed Brain?" Thalia said, while Annabeth cracked up laughing.

"No, I like it better when we don't try to kill each other. Well, sometimes."

Everyone started to laugh, but quickly realized it was partially true.

"Perseus Jackson!" Thalia screamed, seeming to notice that Percy had been gone for eight months, which by the way, was not his fault. That was the Thalia that Percy knew, though he winced when she said his real name. "How dare you get yourself kidnapped by _her! _You had us all worried. The Hunters were searching for you nonstop and couldn't find you! You had Annabeth worried out of her mind!"

Percy laughed. "Would it make you feel better if I said I made Juno hate me too, as well as Hera?"

"Oh gods, Percy. You have enough god enemies. Now Roman gods hate you too! I can't believe your not dead yet. Most of the Olympians would love to kill you, I mean after all, you stood them up for immortality, and now they are in complete shut down. Come on, Percy! See what you cause! How may Roman gods hate you now?"

"Just two."

"Two?" Thalia frowned.

"Juno and Mars. Mars is the Roman form of Ares."

"Figures it would be him," Thalia mumbled. "Do you really need another curse from Mars? You already have one from Ares. Oh Percy it's so good to have you back! I missed you! Sit, we need to talk, all of us," Thalia said, hugging Percy again before sitting down.

They all sat in a circle on the ground. Leo was staring at Thalia, but she shot him her famous "ten" death glare, and he looked away. Percy laughed. "So this is the seven?" Thalia asked, looking at all of them. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, and two people I have never met before," She said looking at Hazel and Frank.

"I'm Frank," Frank said at the same time that Hazel said, "I'm Hazel," They both laughed. Finally Frank spoke first. "I am Frank. Son of Mars, or in Greek form, Ares."

Thalia nodded.

"I am Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, or Hades."

"Ah! So Nico's sister. I haven't seen him in the longest time, we have been to busy searching for Kelp Brain over there, we didn't have much time to visit. You would love Nico, Hazel."

"She knows Nico," Percy muttered.

Thalia looked confused. "What?"

"Nico knew about Camp Jupiter a long time. He uses his shadow travel to get there. When ever he disappears from Camp, he either goes to Camp Jupiter or the Underworld. When I went to Camp Jupiter, Nico was there. Hazel introduced us. I recognized him, but I couldn't place what he was from. He pretended not to know me and-" Percy started, but Thalia cut him off.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo. The Nico di Angelo that is like our brother. The Nico that is probably the most sad thirteen year old kid that I have ever met? Nico? Like the Nico that wanted you dead after Bianca died and then wanted to bring Bianca back. Death Breath?" Thalia looked both hurt and mad.

"That's the one. What other Nicos do you know?" Percy asked.

"When I see him again, he is going to be so dead! We have been worried sick for months, and he found out where you were about a few months ago, and didn't confirm it with us. That little-"

"Thalia. Calm down. Nico had too. If he told me I was Greek, then everything would go wrong," Percy explained everything, except Nico being captured, and Thalia's face softened.

"I miss that little kid. He isn't the same ten year old that played Mythomagic, and would ask the stupidest of questions. Well, he was a close second for asking stupid questions. You come in first, Percy."

"What questions did he ask?" Leo and Jason both asked at the same time.

"Do you remember when we first met him. After Annabeth got captured by Thorn?" Percy asked and Thalia nodded, while the rest of the group just looked confused except for Annabeth. "He asked if I surfed really well."

"Can you?" Leo asked.

"I said that I really never tried."

"Then he asked me if Annabeth and I were dating. I didn't answer that one."

"But it's true," Hazel said.

"It wasn't at the time. Then he asked me if Thalia and I fight a lot-"

"True." Thalia interrupted.  
"I was ready to strangle him for most of these questions. And then he asked the worst one. He asked if Annabeth was really the daughter of Athena, why didn't she know better than to jump off the cliff."

"He did not!" Annabeth screamed.

"Oh, but he did, Wise Girl," Percy said, and everyone laughed.

"He's changed a lot," Both Hazel and Frank said, and the both blushed.

"I can't wait to see him again," Thalia said, and Hazel, Frank, and Percy all exchanged nervous glances.

"Thalia, get up. I need to tell you something," Percy said, so sternly, Thalia looked at him weirdly. "It's about Nico."

"He's not-" Thalia couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Just come here," Percy instructed, and Thalia and Percy all walked away from everyone else.

"Percy, please tell me he's not dead. He can't be dead! He's family. He's like my brother. You and him are like my brothers! We're family!" Thalia looked on the verge of tears. Percy couldn't blame her. They had all gotten close. Percy considered Thalia the sister he never had. He thought of Nico like a brother. Siblings fight, and that's what they did, sometimes, but in the end, they all loved each other like siblings. Then there was Jason. Jason was actually Thalia's sister, and Percy didn't know how he would react when he found out that Thalia basically has two other brothers.

"He's not dead," Percy said, not knowing if those words were true. He hopped Nico wasn't dead. But, Gaea needed him as bait. She knew that they would come after Nico. Especially Hazel, Percy, and Thalia. Thanatos said they would find the answer in Rome, but Percy had to search the Underworld. That was where he was beginning his search for the Doors, as far as Percy knew.

"Then where is he?" Thalia asked, her face a mask of concern, hurt, and a bit of betrayal for pretending not to know Percy.

"He went searching for the Doors. Hazel said that she had a vision with Gaea saying that she had captured when-" Percy briefly explained the quest and Thalia just nodded. She started back to where the others were.

"We will find him. I am not going to loose both of you," Thalia said, and everyone heard.

"Are you implying that I might die?" Percy asked.

"Percy, let's be honest. You're always about to die," Everyone looked at Percy like they were expecting him to argue, but Percy shrugged knowing it was true. "And I was saying, you disappeared for months, and now Nico is gone too. What is this? I have the worst luck."

"I would like to beg to differ!" Percy exclaimed, and Thalia cracked a smile, and everyone laughed.

"Okay. You do have worse luck than me. But all children of the Big Three have the worst luck ever."

Percy nodded. "Nico. Bad luck. Me. Bad luck. Thalia. Bad luck. Bianca had bad luck," Percy's voice almost cracked saying that. "Jason, I hope you are not following in our footsteps."

Jason laughed. "Too late. All though, I think we all can relate to bad luck."

Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper all nodded their heads in agreement. Frank's life depended on a burned piece of firewood. Hazel was brought back to the dead after her mother was brought back to the dead. Percy. Now Percy was a different story. Being blamed for stealing a bolt, having his mother kidnapped by a minotaur. He could go on for hours.

"You are going to search for him, right?" Thalia asked.

"Of course. We were planning on telling Chiron when we get back. Jason, Annabeth, and I were going to go search the underworld before our quest. Well, we will see if there is a prophecy or something, but usually you get to pick three other people. Besides, even if Chiron says no, I will still go."

"I need to come," Thalia demanded.

"Why?" Piper asked. "Not being rude or anything," She added after seeing Thalia's glare. "But you seem so certain of it. Everyone else was basically unwilling to go. And you just want to right off the bat."

"Well, Nico is like a little brother to me," Thalia explained, then looked at Jason.

"I thought I was your brother," Jason didn't look offended. Percy knew he had this relationship with a bunch of people back at Camp Jupiter. Like Reyna. Hazel. Percy could go on and on.

"You are. But I have known Percy and Nico for so long. We've been through a lot. We have an important friendship. I love them like my family, and Percy and Nico feel the same way."

"I thought Hunters were not supposed to like or love men," Frank said, looking confused.

"I have grown up with boys, because I went to Camp Half-Blood before becoming a Hunter. I only love Nico and Percy in a way that is hard to describe. I would never date them, and I don't have that kind of feeling towards them. The best way to describe it would be brother sister relationship."

"Except I don't think brothers and sisters fight as much as you and Percy, Thals." Annabeth said.

Percy laughed. "Okay, so at times we want to kill each other."

"Like when we lost the game of capture the flag because of you," Thalia said to Percy.

"Yeah, I heard stories about that." Annabeth said. "I am kind of glad I was missing at the time. I couldn't have watched that. Did you, Percy, really try to drown her?"

"Maybe..." Percy said, and Thalia looked down and laughed, recalling the memory.

"But it's like that with all of us. At times Nico wants to kill Percy. At other times, I want to kill Nico. Then, there are times when Percy wants to kill Nico. And times when Nico and I want to kill Percy. And the rare occasion when Percy and I want to kill Nico," Thalia explained.

"What about the times when both Nico and Percy want to kill Thalia?" Jason asked, laughing.

"That hasn't happened yet, has it?" Thalia asked Percy.

"What about the time-no. No. I don't think it has happened," Percy confirmed.

"I really need to go fix the engine," Leo muttered and ran off.

"Your boat broke down?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah. Gaea is messing with us."

"Of course she is," Thalia mumbled.

"I got a dream last night directing the Hunters and I to Camp Half-Blood. I didn't know why, but that's why we are here. We are on our way to Camp. Artemis said something big was going to happen, and I have a feeling it has to do with you and Nico," Thalia said, directing it to Percy. "We should be there in about a week."

"You could come with us on the Argo ll," Jason and Annabeth both said.

"Once Leo and Tyson fix it," Piper added. "Which should take about a day."

"As long as Leo doesn't try to hit on me or my Hunters. He will get hurt if he does."

"Don't worry, Pinecone Face," Thalia laughed when Percy said Pinecone Face, but the others just looked confused, with the exception of Annabeth. "We'll make sure nothing happens."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Leo now," Piper and Jason both said, and walked off.

"What's up with everyone talking at the same time?" Frank grumbled. "Well, I'm hungry. I am going to go make some food. Hazel, you want anything?"

Hazel nodded and they both got up. "You guys want to come?" Hazel and Frank asked, then Frank rolled his eyes. They were talking at the same time, again.

"Nah, we're good," Percy said. "We'll catch up with you later." The truth was, Percy was hungry, but he had to talk to Thalia and Annabeth alone.

Annabeth started. "I have a confession," She said, and took out an owl that made out of celestial bronze.

"What is that?" Thalia asked.

"It is The Mark of Athena," Annabeth answered, and explained her dream about Athena giving it to her.

"Okay, that's-" Percy started and Thalia finished.

"Freaky. So you are destined to die in the end if you don't figure out how to use it and reverse the curse?" Thalia and Percy were both very concerned.

"Yes. But you guys have to swear on the River Styx not to tell anyone without my permission," Annabeth confirmed.

"I swear."

"Swear."

Percy cursed.

"What?" Both Thalia and Annabeth asked.

"'_Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the mark of Athena burns through Rome'!" _

"What?" They asked again.

"It was a prophecy Ella recited when I was on my quest with Hazel and Frank. It obviously has something to do with the quest."

"Yes, but we can't worry about this right now," Thalia said. "It's true, when people know their fate, they try to do everything to reverse it. Only Annabeth can figure this out," Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded. "I will figure it out in Rome."

"It's you!" Percy shouted.

"Again, what?" Thalia asked.

"Death said that there was going to be a special type of demigod that could lead us through Rome. It must be you!"

"Maybe," Annabeth said, looking worried, but quickly wiped it off her face. "Stop worrying Percy, I'll be fine. And maybe. Let's go get something to eat!" Annabeth changed the subject. They all got up and went to the kitchen. Thalia had gone back in the woods to let the Hunters know they would be going back to Camp on the Argo ll. Percy didn't want to be around when they heard that news. They didn't like to travel with boys. And Percy knew if he was there, they would shoot him down, even if he did save Artemis.

Annabeth and Percy walked into the kitchen. Percy pretended not to be worried, but Annabeth knew that he was. Annabeth could see it in his eyes. "Don't worry about me, Seaweed Brain, I'll be fine."

"I know you will, because I am not going to let anything happen to you."

Annabeth must have known better than to argue, and asked what Percy wanted. Percy shrugged and walked out to the dinning area where Hazel and Frank were. They were talking about something, and Percy didn't want to interrupt, so he turned away. But, Hazel noticed him and said. "Come here, Percy."

Percy reluctantly walked over. "Yes?" He asked.

"It's about our quest. The underworld journey is going to take at least a week. Thanatos said that we would find the answer in Rome if Nico was alive or not. So, we don't know if you should go on the quest to the Underworld. Besides, what if you die down there. Not many people make it out alive in the Underworld," Hazel explained.

"I know. I have done it several times, though. Once to get my mother back because she was being held prisoner, and then when I got my curse of Achilles. I have a feeling we will get a clue to where Nico is being held if I go down there. I don't know how, but it seems right. Besides, I have Jason and Annabeth and now Thalia. Although, I think one of them might not be able to come."

"Three is a sacred number, maybe you're right, one of you shouldn't go. Just incase they want to bring three back." Frank said.

They heard footsteps. "We'll talk about this when we get to Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth came out. "Percy come here. Oh, Hazel, Frank, did you already eat yet?"

They both nodded.

"Why, what do you need?" Percy complained.

"Just come here," Annabeth demanded, and Percy got up. Percy was expecting her to stop at the kitchen, but they didn't. Instead they went down to the engine room to find Tyson and Leo.

"Ah. Good, Percy you are here," Leo said. "Your brother is very skilled, and we are going to be sailing over land-"

"Sailing over land? Is that even possible, Leo?"

Leo shrugged "Anyways, we will be _traveling_ over land until we reach camp in about say eight hours. Probably less depending on if it is fixed in the amount of time that we guessed. That is all." Leo said, going back to work. Percy almost laughed at how serious he was being. Thalia stormed through the door.

She ignored Leo but turned to Annabeth and Percy. "One of my Hunters has reported a girl in the woods. She is new at being a hunter. She said she asked the girl what she wanted and she claimed she was a Hunter. She came straight to me and told me this. I feel like it is a trap, so I need both of your help just incase it is."

"What about me?" Leo asked.

"No."

Leo mumbled something and went back to the engine.

"Let's go," Thalia said, sprinting off at first, but they all slowed down to a walk.

"Did the girl tell you anything else?" Percy asked, wanting more details.

"No. Sadie said she looked tired. She didn't have that glow of a Hunter, but she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not."

"Sadie?" Percy asked, confused.

"Gods Percy, you are slow, as always. Sadie is the hunter that found them. New recruit. Twelve years of age. Blonde, straight hair. Daughter of Athena. A smart one at that. Not as smart as Annabeth or Malcolm, but pretty smart. Of course, they all are the Athenian brainiacs."

Annabeth looked offended. "Brainiacs?"

"Please, Annabeth. We all know it's true," Thalia said, leading her off towards the woods. Annabeth laughed, knowing it was true. Percy stumbled a couple of times over some roots, which caused his cousin and girlfriend to laugh. They traveled for a while.

"How do you know where you are going?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Sadie gave me directions."

Percy was going to ask what kind of directions. The woods all looked the same. They had been jogging for about a mile, and Percy could've sworn they were going in circles. Thalia kept up the pace and never doubted where she was going. Percy decided it was better not to ask. They finally arrived a part of the woods.

"This is it," Thalia said. "This is where Sadie told me she was. She said she was going to wait right there!"

"Looking for me?" A strangely familiar voice came out of from the woods.

When Percy saw the girl, his heart almost stopped. Yes. She was definitely a Hunter. Percy recognized her. She was wearing Hunters clothes. The only problem, she died. A while ago. Which means, she was brought to life.

Percy was looking at Zoë Nightshade.

**(A/N Don't worry, it's not going to end here. But what would you do if I did end it here? That would be very evil of me. But, I am going to make this my longest chapter yet, and I am going to have the best cliff hanger ever at the end of this. Okay, maybe not, but one can still imagine. Back to the story, and before you all complain, I need them. You won't figure out why for a while, but it's another way that Gaea is going to mess with Percy and the others, and I didn't feel like making OC because I was afraid you would miss the connection between the characters. I needed someone that Percy knew and everyone who read Percy Jackson knew their stories instead of introducing some new characters. Does that make sense? You will see later where they come to play. And, I really don't know how to write thee and thou correctly, so sorry that I am not writing it.)**

Percy almost fainted. She was supposed to be dead. Thalia looked equally as shocked.

Zoë smiled. "Thalia. Percy. Annabeth. I see thee **(A/N I'm not going to even try after that lol.)** have all lived. And Thalia, finally joined Hunters."

"And I see you are alive. How?" Thalia looked like she was going to break down any minute, which wasn't like her at all. Zoë and her were starting to get along towards the end.

"I don't know," Zoë answered. "I am confused, Thalia. I remember everything about myself, but it doesn't make sense. I was not supposed to return to life ever again."

Percy didn't know if she was excited to be back alive or extremely disappointed. Percy understood why she would be upset. She was brought back from the dead. Probably before Thanatos was unchained. Which means, the person, or should he say goddess, that brought them back to life was Gaea.

"How long?" Percy asked, implying "How long has it been sense you were brought back to life?"

Thankfully, she eemed to understand the question. "I think you know how I was brought back to life," Zoë started. "Gaea had brought me back. She refused to explain how or why, but she said she had big plans for me. I was awake and had no idea where I was. I made it back here, and a voice spoke in my head, I'm guessing that it was Artemis, saying that I would find help. Sadie, a hunter found us, and ran off before I could tell her too much. I knew she was going to get help, so I said I would wait here. I never expected it to be you.

"When? About a month ago. I were released and could not find my way. I was hoping to run into someone I knew. I thought that maybe the Hunters would find me sooner or later, and I was thinking about navigating our way back to Camp Half-Blood and see if any of the campers could help. I was assuming that you won the Titan War, considering the Earth is still in one piece."

"We are going to Camp now, Zoë. I only saw you once, when you were dying." Annabeth shuffled her feet awkwardly.

Zoë nodded.

"Why are you," Percy noticed Zoë wasn't saying "Thou" and "Thee" as much. "going to camp?" Zoë asked.

"Well, we are on a quest. Here, let's explain it all on the way back," Percy said, and everyone nodded.

Percy explained his story about being missing. He didn't think he left out much detail. Zoë seemed unsurprised at the fact that there were Romans out there. Annabeth explained about how things were at Camp Half-Blood while Percy was gone. She had explained everything since she died. Including the Labyrinth and the Titan War.

Percy did most of the talking about Camp Jupiter and the switch, since he was part of it.

They were now back at the ship. Leo came out. "I fixed the ship, and whoa! Who are you?"

"I am a Hunter, and that is all you need to know, _boy_," Zoë snarled. She seemed okay with Percy. She didn't think all men were bad, she admitted it right before she was dying.

"Um. Okay. The hunters are on the top deck, they didn't want to be anywhere near us."

Thalia laughed. "Yes, they especially don't like you, so I wouldn't recommend talking, looking, or flirting with them. You will get shot."

"Okay. No talking. No looking. Let's set sail for Camp Half-Blood!" Leo said, going to the engine room, and lifting the ship. Percy was afraid that they left someone behind, but he doubled checked and everyone was there. Thalia led Zoë up to the Hunters. Percy could tell they were in a stunned silence to react towards Zoë with hugs all around.

"What's going on?" Jason asked us. He walked into the kitchen where we had moved.

"Well, you know how your sister is a Hunter? The lieutenant?" Annabeth asked, trying to get over her shock. Percy was shocked most of all.

"Yes?" He said, but it was more of a question then a statement.

"Hey guys!" Frank and Hazel walked in, and saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Well..." Percy started, looking at Annabeth to explain. How is this possible? Gaea is to blame. She brought Zoë back to life, which means she needs them to play an important part. Percy didn't want to know what that part was. Zoë? What did Gaea want in this special plan of hers. Percy was so confused, he didn't even hear when Annabeth explained the situation to Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper. _When did Piper walk in?_ Percy wondered.

"So, what your saying is Zoë is back from the dead, and Gaea brought them back when Thanatos was chained?" Hazel asked.

"Yes. We don't know why, or how, but Gaea needs her for a reason," Annabeth confirmed.

They all looked stunned. Sure, Hazel was back to life, but what if there are more people out there that were dead?

Percy looked at the clock. It was already eight at night. Sure, he woke up at two, but he still felt very tired. It's not everyday you find a dead person alive again, although, it has been happening a lot to Percy, lately. Everything in the demigod world made his head hurt. And, the fact that Jason doesn't have all his memory back, doesn't really help.

The group talked for a while, and Jason said he was receiving memories every night. He said that he knew something was still missing. The little details that support everything else up. Percy knew that Jason still wanted the praetors' position. But, he also knew that it wasn't something you could just hand out to anyone that happens to walk by. Not in New Rome.

At Camp Half-Blood, Percy didn't know if he was still a leader. Sure, people said he was, but there was that nagging sensation: _What if everyone likes Jason better than me? What if saving Hera was more important than any of his quests?_ Another part of him was telling him to shut up and that he was ridiculous. That was his family, and no one would ever replace him. But, Percy did replace Jason (almost) and that was his family.

But Romans are different from Greeks. Right?

_Stop it! _Percy scolded himself. _I am going to go insane if I keep thinking about this. _

Percy realized there was still a conversation around him. He wasn't listening until he heard Annabeth say, "Isn't that right Percy?"  
"Uh, wait, what were you talking about?" Percy did a mental face palm. Everyone laughed at him not paying attention. Turns out, they were talking about Percy on purpose and seeing if he was listening. He proved he wasn't.

"You are so clueless, Seaweed Brain."  
"Where did the nickname Seaweed Brain even come from?" Leo asked.

"Well Annabeth hated me my first year of camp and-"

"I didn't hate you!"

"Please, you hated me. You wouldn't even talk to me without insulting me."

"She still does it. You are so easy to insult!" Came a voice from the corner. It was Thalia.

"Well, that's what families do, right? Insult each other?" Percy joked.

"What kind of family do you guys have going on that you all hate each other?" Piper asked.

"We don't hate each other!" Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth all screamed.

"From what I heard you and Percy are either like brother or sister, or ready to kill each other. At least, that's what I heard," Jason said.

"That's different!" Percy and Thalia both screamed.

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, Percy takes his anger out on me, and I take it out on him. If we took it out on Grover, he would just take it, and make us feel worse. If we did it to Annabeth, all Hades would break lose, and it would be a fight between all of us, and in the end Percy and I would be feeling worse than before. So, we get angry at each other, but we aren't really angry at each other, we are angry at something else. Most of the time. And in the end, we are both happy!" Thalia explained.

"Sometimes," Percy added. "Other times we won't talk to each other for weeks."

"Remember the time where you guys went at it for like a month, and then one day it was like nothing happened?" Annabeth asked. **(A/N I just made that up. I knew after Annabeth was captured Thalia wouldn't talk to him but I wanted to make a more serious argument.)**

"Are any of you going to answer my question?" Leo finally interrupted.

"Okay, so one day, we were on the quest to find Zeus's master bolt, and Annabeth hated me at the time, and don't you think about interrupting Annabeth, you hated me, and you said my brain was full of kelp and seaweed."

"I didn't hate you, we just couldn't be friends because our parents hated each other, then you convinced me that Athena and Poseidon work together sometimes, like for the horse and chariot, and then we became friends."

"What about Pinecone Face?" Piper asked. "Percy called Thalia that."

The three friends laughed. "I was a pine tree for a while," Thalia explained. "My spirit guarded the camp's borders and then my tree got poisoned by Luk-I mean, Kronos." She almost said Luke.

"Why would they make you a pine tree?"

"Well, at the time, children of the Big Three were not allowed. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all agreed not to have any more children because they were to dangerous. Percy and I were never supposed to be born. Many of the gods wanted to kill Percy, but they were afraid of offending Poseidon. Surprisingly, Hades was the only one that didn't break the pact. So-"

"Wait. You said this Nico kid is a son of Hades. And then you said Hades didn't break the pact. What's up with that?" Leo asked.

"He was born a while. He was stuck in this magic hotel," Percy explained how Nico and Bianca were trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Thalia explained the rest of her story, saying that Zeus took pity on her and made her into a pine tree. Then, Kronos wanted another way to mess with the prophecy so he brought her back to life, but then she became a Hunter of Artemis, so that the prophecy would lay on Percy's shoulders.

"What about Hazel. She is thirteen, right? Wouldn't Hades or Pluto broken the pact?" Jason asked. He must not be aware of the fact that Hazel is almost eighty years old. Hazel looked horrified, trying to think of an excuse.

Luckily, Percy saved her. "I don't think that it was included with the Romans. You guys," Percy said pointing to Jason, Leo, and Piper, "are either fifteen or just turned sixteen. So, I don't think it was that way with the Romans since Jason was born. But, then again, Jupiter and Zeus did fall in love with the same mortal. I'm really not sure," Percy admitted.

Percy looked at the clock. It was getting late. They would be at Camp hopefully by morning. Percy said goodnight and walked down to his room. He wondered how Leo steered the ship at night. Probably auto pilot. Leo said they would be there in about seven hours. Then, they would probably arrive right as the campers are eating breakfast.

Percy lie down and fell asleep. Only to be surrounded by nightmares.

Percy dreamt of Nico. He was in chains, and he looked like he was in an immense amount of pain. He had cuts and bruises all over his face. He looked right up at Percy. "Percy. You have to hear me. I am using all of my energy I have left to broadcast this. Please, tell me you are here."

Percy nodded. "Nico, where are you?"

"Gaea's prison. I don't know where exactly. I started my search in the underworld. I think I am still here. I am going to die soon, Gaea is torturing me. And hey, you have your memory back. Sorry for not-"

"Whatever," Percy interjected. "We will discuss this later. I will come and save you Nico. I promise. I will-" Percy felt another presence enter the room. Nico seemed to notice it soon, and was probably praying that the presence did not notice that Percy was in a dream.

Nico cried out in agony. He was being tortured.

"Tell me where they are. Tell me their plans!" A raspy voice of Gaea said. "You are a fool. You will work for me. If you work for me, you will be strong. You will be in charge. I can bring your sister back. And your mother."

"Liar!" Nico crocked, but got rewarded with a burst of pain.

Percy couldn't watch. He wanted to avert his eyes from his little cousin, but was frozen in place. Percy wished that Nico was safe. That it was him being tortured. Not Nico. And, she said she would bring his family back. Something he couldn't do. He knew that Nico wanted Bianca back as much as anything.

The dream shattered, and Percy woke up with a start. Annabeth was shaking him. "Come on, Percy! We will be there in five minutes! We will be home!"

Percy smiled. He couldn't shake off the feeling about Nico, but he was excited to be home. He knew he would save Nico. He was going to do whatever it took to save Nico. Nico was not going to die on him. Percy refused to let it happen.

"Finally. Home. Sweet. Home."

The next ten minutes were the worst of his life. Well, that is a little much, considering Percy had been through so much. But, the ten minutes were pretty agonizing. He was so close to home. Ten minutes away.

Nine minutes_._

Eight minutes.

Seven minutes.

Six minutes.

Five minutes.

Four minutes.

Three minutes.

Two minutes.

Percy gripped Annabeth's hand and smiled. Hazel and Frank seemed to be nervous. They were entering Greek territory. "Don't worry. They'll love you guys," Percy reassured.

Camp Half-Blood was in range of sight.

What Percy saw almost stopped his heart for the second time in twenty four hours. Camp Half-Blood was in chaos.

Camp Half-Blood was under attack.

**(A/N) Yes, yes. I am very evil. Just kidding. New chapter soon. Hope you liked. Longest chapter yet. Haha. Did you like the long chapter? I was iffy with this chapter. I really need to pick up the pace of the story. Next chapter is going to be Percy's POV and I am not doing any order and do the seven evenly anymore. Sorry. **

**On a completely unrelated subject, I bought ****_The Hunger Games _****on DVD! Yay! I loved the books and saw the movie a couple of times, and the first time I saw the midnight premier for my birthday. And was disappointed because I was expecting so much. Then the second time I loved it. The third and the fourth were better. It seemed so short though, like two minutes and everything happened. Like the beginning was too slow then it went to fast. Just my opinion though, and I still love it. Can't wait to see ****_Catching Fire. _****Team Peeta? Team Gale? Please, that is so ****_Twilight. _****I loved Gale, but I wanted Katniss to end up with Peeta, but love love love Gale (: But, if I had to chose any character in the book to be on a team, TEAM FINNICK! And Beete. And Johanna. I loved almost all of the ****_Catching Fire _****characters. **

**I would say more, but I don't want to spoil the book for anyone who hasn't read it. Now, hope you liked. New chapter soon. Peace!**


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**(A/N) I am going to make author's notes at the bottom. Like because everyone probably skips over them either way, but it is easier if I do it this way. Don't ask why, because even I don't know. Only Zeus knows why. (Thunder rumbles overhead) okay even Zeus doesn't know why. Replies at the bottom. PLEASE READ AT THE BOTTOM. IT EXPLAINS A LOT.**

**Disclaimer – If I said I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus, then I would be lying. In other words, I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter Seventeen (Percy)

Percy was excited to finally see camp. Then, he saw it under attack, and wanted to jump over board and help fight. How the monsters got through the magic borders of camp, Percy had no idea. He glanced over at Annabeth. Annabeth looked as concerned as him.

The ship landed and some of the campers were too busy fighting to notice. There was an even bigger issue than the monsters. A giant. It was just coming towards the camp. Percy wasn't sure what giant it was, but if they couldn't get a god, the chances of the camp not being destroyed would be not be slim. It would be impossible.

"That's Mimas." Annabeth looked at the giant. "Born to appose Hephaestus."

"How was he beat before?" Hazel asked.

"Hephaestus volleyed with molten lava and took him down."

"Fresh out of molten lava. Let's go improvise." Percy hurried down the ladder. Tyson and Mrs. O'Leary jumped off the side. The rest of the seven followed Percy towards the battle.

There were monsters all over the place. Empousa. Laistrygonians. **(Spelling? If it is wrong, sorry.) **The camp took out a good number of the monsters. There was only a couple left. Some campers were on the ground. Some of the Apollo campers were fighting, while others were trying to heal the wounded. No one looked like they would visit Death soon, but they were still in very bad shape.

So what did the seven do? They charged. Percy was fighting like a maniac. He felt like he had the curse of Achilles all over again. He wasn't as good of a fighter as he was when he had the curse, but he was ripping through lines of monsters. Dodge. Swing. Duck. His mind was in overdrive. The other seven were the same. After all, they were the strongest demigods of the century.

Piper was charmspeaking them, and some Earthborn didn't know what hit them. One minute they looked all dazed, and the next they had a knife in their stomach. Arion appeared, perfect timing, and Hazel was attacking on the fastest horse alive. The Hunters were shooting down monsters. Arrows were everywhere. Jason and Thalia were doing their children of the lightning god thing. Frank was fighting with his bow. Percy wished Gray was here. Leo was using his insane fire powers. Soon, there was some Earthborn shish-kabobs.

Annabeth and Percy had managed to fight side by side.

"Fight with me until the end."

"Always." Percy looked around. The campers still didn't seem to notice that there had been a large war ship that parked with Percy on board.

When all of the monsters were almost defeated, the giant Mimas decided to make an appearance. Percy didn't know how they would beat it. It wasn't like they had a god available.

The seven decided to take the front. That's when the campers seemed to notice the seven were there, and there was a mixture of different reactions.

Such as:

"Percy!"

"So this is the Percy guy everyone was talking about."

"Who are those other two?"

"They are so right for each other! Percy and Annabeth all the way!" That one was from obsessed Aphrodite girl. She was just like her mother.

The campers watched as Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Hazel tore through the crowd.

The seven worked as if they were fighting for years, which was the same way Percy felt whenever he worked with Annabeth alone. And with Frank and Hazel for war games. Even without the Mark of Achilles, Percy could sense where everyone was and what their next moves was going to be.

Percy didn't know how they were going to beat the giant. They had no gods available, and it's not like he could pray to his father, or any of the gods for that matter, for help, since they were in lock down. Did that stop him though? No. He still prayed for help, even though he was almost sure he wouldn't get it.

Almost.

Because in that instant of time, the least likely god to come to the rescue did. Percy was looking at Mr. D. It was weird seeing him being in lock down. So far, a lot of gods had visited. Zeus was not very good at keeping everyone on Olympus. Percy wondered what his reason this time was.

Mr. D. looked entertained at the whole situation. He was smiling. As far as Percy could tell, there was no deaths yet. A lot of injuries, but no deaths.

Hazel was playing "tag" again with a giant on Arion. He seemed to come at the appropriate time. Frank had his bow and Mimas had arrows sticking out everywhere from him. Jason was sticking his sword into the giant's skin. Nothing was working, of course. Annabeth was invisible somewhere, and Leo was doing his "I'm a fire user" thing. Piper was charmspeaking it not to attack, but we all knew it was hopeless. If Mr. D. refused to help, we were doomed.

"All you have to do is ask for help, Percy." Percy turned and Mr. D. materialized next to him. The scenario reminded Percy of the time they were under attack by Dr. Thorn. He had asked for help, and because of that, Percy was alive.

"Mr. D., please help!"

"Oh I will help. Zeus doesn't know I am here, but he explained what would happen if this camp was to be destroyed. I was happy until I heard my alternative punishment." He shuddered. "Anyways, I was never here. And don't get used to me helping you, Percy. You and that Annie girl might have saved Olympus but still. That doesn't mean I like you."

"Mr. D. you are calling me the right name."

"Nonsense, Pedro!"

Percy just shook his head and ran up on the giant. He was expecting just to leap up and nail him in the shin or something, but he jumped higher just like when he was fighting the minotaur. He was on the giant's shoulders. He stuck his sword into his neck.

He was feeling pretty proud of himself until the giant shook him off. He went flying into the tree. Percy wasn't sure what happened next. Mr. D. did something with grape vines. It was all just a blur to Percy. He smacked his head against a rock. His vision went blurry.

_Why does this keep happening to me? _Was Percy's only thoughts.

Mr. D. must have wrapped some grape vines around Mimas's neck and feet, because the giant collapsed. He was on fire, must be because of Leo. With Percy's sword in his neck, Frank's arrows all over, Jason, Piper, Hazel's and Annabeth's multiple stab wounds, he collapsed and returned to Tartarus where he should have never come out of.

Meanwhile, Percy sat up. He looked around by Mr. D. was not there. He was still conscience. Everyone was cheering at the victory. All of the monsters were gone. No one was concerned for Percy because they still thought he had the Curse of Achilles. Or some people, like the Ares cabin, just didn't car.

"Thanks for all of your concern, guys." Percy laughed, even though he was in pain.

"Well, Prissy, you shouldn't be hurt. You have the Curse of Achilles," Clarisse said.

"Er. About that..." Percy stuttered. "Well, when Hera took away my memories, to join with Romans I had to cross the Tiber."

"And this means?" Travis asked. "Wait, did Percy just say something logical that none of us got what it meant?" Everyone looked shocked.

"It means I don't have the Curse any more, and I am really, really, really in pain!" I winced.

"Can't we just dump a bucket of water on you?" One of the newer campers Percy didn't recognize asked. "Shouldn't that heal you since water heals you. Or at least, that is what I heard."

Percy laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop stalling and go get him so nectar and ambrosia."

Ten minutes later and Percy was all good to go. He felt like he just had ten expressos while he was on a sugar high. He could not keep still. He was feeling much better and felt like he could throw Nancy Bobofit and the rest of any bullies three miles.

"So," Percy started but was engulfed with a bunch of hugs and greetings.

He had a lot of questions, some not based on him.

"How was the Roman camp?"

"Did you make any new friends?"

"Why are the Hunters here?"

"Has anyone seen Nico lately?"

"Is there still capture the flag tonight?" Percy had to laugh about that. He resisted the urge to say "Nice to see you, too!"

Chiron stepped forward. He smiled at Percy. Travis and Connor came up and hugged Percy. He found this suspicious, so he reached into his pocket. Sure enough, his pen was gone. And Travis and Connor were disappearing over to the canoe lakes.

"I am so going to kill you!" Percy ran off and everyone laughed. This was not the meeting back home that Percy was expecting. Then again, it was also exactly what he was expecting. It was glad to see many of the campers hadn't changed much.

Percy ran after Travis and Connor. Percy didn't know what they were going to do. They made their first mistake: going close to the water. Percy engulfed them with a huge wave that knocked them off their feet. When the wave recited the brothers were coughing up water and seaweed. Percy smirked. The pen was no longer in their hands which means it would return to his pocket eventually. All of the campers swarmed around laughing. No one seemed to notice that Zoe Nightshade was back. Hazel and Frank just looked awkward.

"Chiron can we call a war council?" Percy asked. "We have a lot of activities to do."

"Yes. Everyone back to your daily activities. You can all catch up with Percy tonight at the camp fire where we will explain everything that you might not already know."

Frank and Hazel followed behind Percy. Percy had a feeling they had no clue where they were going. Zoe Nightshade was talking to Thalia. They were finally getting along. _If only they could have gotten along all this time. It would have saved us from having so many headaches._

When they arrived at the Big House, Percy was glad to see it was still being held on the ping pong table. Hazel and Frank looked surprised at this. Percy smiled. "Yes, we are not as organized as the Romans."

Frank nodded. "It is nice. Better than formalities."

"And no Octavian," Hazel added.

Percy laughed. All of the campers were looking at Percy. Some were shocked, some seemed shocked, but were trying to hide it, and some seemed down right terrified. Not of Percy, but of the whole exchange and what was going to happen, and why they came back. They must have thought that they were going straight to Greece (they didn't know about going to Rome first).

"So," Percy said trying to fill the awkward gap. "how have you all been?"

That removed all of the tension in the room.

"Who are those two?" Connor and Travis asked simultaneously causing them to blush when everyone laughed.

"Oh. This is Hazel and Frank. They are part of the prophecy of seven. Frank is a son of Mars, or Ares, and Hazel is Nico's sister. Pluto or as we know him Hades." Percy explained.

"Nico's sister? You mean she knows Nico?" asked someone Percy didn't recognize. He immediately fell asleep. _Hypnos. _Percy thought.

"CLOVIS!" they all screamed.

He woke up, but did not look too happy about it.

"Yes. That is a complicated subject." Percy looked at Annabeth silently asking if he should tell them. She shot back a look that said "yes".

"I hate it when you guys do that!" Travis answered. "It's like you know what each other is saying and it's just downright creepy!"

Others nodded in agreement.

"So why is that little punk a complicated subject?" Clarisse asked.

That was when Thalia and Zoe walked in. There was some gasps from people when they saw Zoe. Most of them were at camp long enough to know that Zoe died on a quest a couple of years back.

"I-i-s t-t-h-at Z-Z-oe?" Someone stuttered.

"Zoe is back from the dead." Thalia briefly explained how Death was chained and how Zoe was told to go back to camp and how Gaea said she had a very important role to play.

Silence. That's all there was. Chiron was being suspiciously quiet. _Had he known about the Roman camp all along? _Percy mused. _Probably._

After a very awkward silence Clarisse asked about Nico again.

"Concerned about him, Clarisse?" Percy joked.

She took her knife and threw it at Percy's head. Percy ducked, right in time. If he didn't he would have had a knife in his forehead. Everyone looked shocked that Clarisse would do that. I mean, they needed Percy for the war. That could have killed him. Percy looked unfazed. But there was more silence.

"I missed you so much Clarisse!" Percy got up and threw her arms around Clarisse who looked to stunned at first to do anything about it. She soon reached for her knife, but realized it was lodged in the wall, and pushed Percy off. Everyone snickered.

"Clarisse!" Chiron scolded. "There will be no killing Percy! How many times have we been over this?"

"Wow. If a Roman did that the punishments would not be pretty," Hazel muttered but everyone heard.

"How so?" Someone from another cabin asked.

"Scrubbing the city with a toothbrush," Percy answered.

"Being thrown into the Tiber sewed in an angry sack of weasels," Frank continued.

"And that is just for showing up late," Hazel finished.

"Percy, how many times did that happen to you?" Almost everyone asked. They knew Percy was late to almost everything.

"None. I was there for about a day. Annoyed Mars slash Ares. Got forced to go off to a quest on Alaska to free Death. Issued by Ares. Said I should earn some respect for him or die trying. Yeah right. I didn't have much opportunity to be late." Everyone crowded with questions. Percy was glad. It got their mind off of Nico. Percy was not looking forward to explaining that. Instead, he, Frank, and Hazel explained their quest. Frank and Hazel had to fill in a lot of details that Percy missed. They did not explain the prophecies Ella had explained. It still confused Percy. Everyone was surprised at Percy. They knew how he was in battle. They saw him take on the Titan's army. Percy was downright scary when it came to fighting and helping others.

"So you were raised by wolves?" Thalia noticed. "That explains so much."

Everyone laughed.

Percy gave her his new and improved wolf stare, and she stared back but soon backed down. "Okay. Living with wolves gives you power to stare down people," Thalia muttered. "I will remember that for the future."

"So it's true," Pollux said, changing the subject. "The next great prophecy is happening."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare nodded. "Seven half bloods shall answer the call/To storm or fire the world must fall/an oath to keep to the final breath/foes bear arms at the doors of death." **(Sorry if that is wrong. I just did it from memory and I am far too lazy to look it up right now.)**

"So the seven half-bloods are?"

"Frank, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth?"

"That seems about right. After what they all did." Several people nodded in agreement. Chiron was still suspiciously quiet, which concerned Percy. He must have sworn on the Styx to keep quiet about the Romans or something like that. It wouldn't surprised Percy. Chiron probably knew most of the secrets. He had been alive for so long. That got Percy wondering. What else is he hiding? An Egyptian camp that worships Egyptian gods. Percy hoped he was wrong. Getting the Romans to accept the Greeks was hard enough work.

"What is this oath?"

No one had an answer except Percy. "I guess we will find out."

"Even if we do know," Annabeth continued. "It will not matter. We can not change the future. We all know that."

"Wait. Back to Nico. You guys are avoiding the subject!" Travis quickly changed the subject.

"Alright," Percy started. "Nico knew about the Roman camp. He was there when I visited," Percy explained the whole situation to them. "He was right, though. He had to keep quiet. If he told me who I was the Romans may not have excepted me. He understood that Juno or Hera needed to keep my memory gone. He has also been captured, and I think he may be in the Underworld. So, we need a quest-"

Rachel suddenly collapsed.

"Is she alright?" Hazel asked.

Rachel sat back up. Her eyes green. Hazel and Frank shuddered. Percy raised his hand signaling them to be quiet. The green smoke swirled around Thalia and Percy. An image of Nico was facing them, but the oracle's voice spoke.

"_The son of death was captured by earth,_

_when he tried to stop the dead ones' rebirth._

_Two will start the rescue at the land of the dead,_

_but receive help from one close ahead._

_Son of sea will face Hades's wrath,_

_if he doesn't realize the right way's path._

_Daughter of lightning will feel pain,_

_if the dead's army fails to be slain._

_The ones who fail or succeed,_

_will depend on the dark one's needs."_

**(A/N. I have no words for that prophecy. That was so bad...Ignore it. Sorry about that.)**

Rachel fell again, and was caught and put a the stool. The green smoke swirled and retreated from Thalia and Percy. Thalia and Percy both looked pale.

"What. Was. That?" Hazel and Frank asked. They looked downright terrified.

"The Oracle of Delphi's spirit. She just issued a quest to Thalia and I," Percy explained. "Or at least I think so. We are the only son of the sea god and daughter of lightning here."

"What did the prophecy say exactly?"

Thalia and Percy both recited the prophecy.

"So you and Thalia are going to the Underworld?" Travis asked.

"I guess so." Percy was still very shaken. He got a feeling that one of them was not returning from the quest. It was just a feeling he got, but he was hoping he was wrong.

"Well you are receiving help. That's good, right?" Katie Gardner asked.

"It also says I will face Hades's wrath if I do not chose the right path. And Thalia will feel the pain if an army of the dead's army fails to be fought and won."

"Remember, prophecies always have double meanings," Clovis muttered in his sleep which didn't help in any way. This prophecy seemed pretty straight forward.

"What about our quest failing or succeeding is based on 'the dark one's needs' that can not be good. Maybe it is Hades," Percy said.

"Or maybe it is the third member of the quest that you will find."

"Do you accept the quest?" Chiron asked.

Thalia and Percy looked at each other. We both knew we had no choice. We had to go and try to save Nico.

"Well this isn't the first time I had to make a decision that will either be right or wrong."

"And this isn't the first time I would have to feel pain," Thalia agreed.

"Yes, we accept the quest."

**(A/N) Okay. Hey everyone. I am going to end here for the night but I am going to try and have another chapter up in a little bit. I don't know why, but I really couldn't write the whole reunited with camp scene. I am sorry about that one. **

**Yeah, and sorry about the prophecy. It was pretty terrible. I have a lot to apologize for.**

**Sorry about the giant's fight and everything, also. That was pretty bad. My creative juices are not working properly today. **

**Anyways, I may or may not be putting up a new story soon. About Percy Jackson. I do not know if I should. It's basically and AU where Percy Jackson is rich but not famous (But their parents are) until one day he is caught by paparazzi. Thalia, Nico, and Percy have never been discovered before, and then they become famous for singing and blah blah blah. Not important on what they become famous for. Anyways, Thalia, Percy, and Nico have never gotten the chance to be normal, and since they become famous that wish is down the drain. Until, one day, Percy decides he wants to go to school. So, Thalia, Nico, and Percy all go under a pseudonym (fake identities) and try to fit in, but then a bunch of high school drama happens and the story will not be all about the struggles in high school, but also there will be some romance and I cannot tell you too much without ruining and I don't know if I am going to post it. I know there are probably like a gajillion other stories out there with this storyline, but mine is going to be a little bit different. Hopefully.**

**Okay, now that that awful summary is over, I have some VERY VERY VERY SAD/BAD NEWS! Okay, so school is starting (sob) tomorrow for me. It is midnight so tomorrow. On Tuesday. And on the first week of school, teachers decided to cram us with a bunch of homework and tests, but don't worry. It only gets worse from there. So, I am only going to be (probably) updating less often. It may be twice a week, or maybe even three times, but it might also be once a week. I will establish all of the dates and stuff once I make up my mind. I am going to try and pre write a bunch of the chapters tonight, but if I post them all at once then I will not post for a while. Don't ask why, the system works in my head.**

**Anyways, sorry for the long wait. Usually I would have an excuse, but really, I am going to tell you the truth. Well, you see, a bunch of aliens came down to my house and took away my computer and made it into a complex little machine that I didn't know how to work, so I spent a while trying to figure it out. Just kidding. Now for the real reason: I was super busy with summer work. I finished all of my summer work before school even got out (I was bored one day after school and am always busy over summer so I thought: what the heck!) But I spent forever reading the guidelines and re reading everything. And everything. If you have read this far, comment pineapples at the end of your review if you decide to review. Anyways, I decided to read the book like a million more times so I would be ready for the quiz and couldn't really take a break or I wouldn't do it at all. Okay. That's the reason. **

**The next couple of chapters will balance from a four person POV for a while. Thalia, Percy, and third member of quest, and then I will do one person's POV at camp. I might even do Nico. Who knows! **

**PLEASE ESPECIALLY READ THIS PART!**

**Okay so I have a plan for the book. I have been reading some other MOAs and a lot of them have all of the members of both camps (or at least more than seven) and I am going to have the final battle take place in Greece and Rome BUT this is just for closing the Doors of Death. It specifically says seven, not seven thousand. You'll see. It will all roll out eventually.**

**Now, finally, to reviews.**

**Darina – I am really not sure if I replied to you last time, so I'll do it again. Why thank you, and I am trying to hurry as fast as I can (:**

**Swordsandstories – You knew it was going to be Zoe? Are you like Apollo and can see into the future, because I didn't even know it was going to be Zoe Nightshade at first...awkward. Haha. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I was going to bring back both Bianca and Zoe but decided against it. It was just too complicated, and I feel like Bianca might not have made it a second time if I brought her back, and I don't feel like crushing little Nico. And because it was just all too complicated so I just decided not to do it. I picture Nico a little younger than Percy, but not by much. I think I made him a little older than he was supposed to be. He is supposed to be like twelve/thirteen, but I typed fourteen. Whoops! And sorry for spelling mistakes. My computer sometimes autocorrects stuff and sometimes I am just really stupid and miss the whole spelling errors. Haha. Yay! Percy Jackson's birthday.**

**BadasBatman – I really haven't been trying very hard to do any suspense...so...I don't know what to say. I could have added more suspense, but I really haven't been trying much. Thanks for the review.**

**Annabeth BRADY – I am so so so so sorry for the Bradley. My computer autocorrects Brady to Bradley. Don't worry. I stopped it. I have no clue what Ms. Bradley's mysteries are...sorry about not getting the reference. Anyways, this is going to be a very very long review so bare with me. You commented a lot, and every time I got one of your comments it made me smile because they are just not like one word comments, they are like complementing me and it is nice to get that once in a while (: And I am trying to get on a posting schedule. I really am. Probably three times a week starting soon. It says it all above. And I feel so popular. Six of your friends hooked. It makes me sound like I actually am good at writing (: Maybe I can become an author. Probably not...but still! I am thirteen also. You are in school reading this? My teachers would kill me if I did that. They are so good at keeping us working so hard that you have no time to spare. I am starting school on Tuesday. And they don't know how to comment. You should teach them. I get it though. Some people are like that. I mean, my grandmother just learned how to use a microwave like a month ago. I had to teach her. She doesn't even own a computer and her phone scares her when it beeps, so some people are like that. I think it runs in my family. Other than me of course. And I have been told by my friend (that I am writing a book with) that I am a good writer and my other friend who says if my book doesn't get published one day she is opening a publishing company. But not many people have ever read my writing. Except teachers. I only got "you're a good writer" from teachers. Copying them all into a book and putting it on your bookshelf. Now I feel like I am some famous writer or something, haha. And this isn't even good compared to some of my other stories, so maybe I am good but just don't realize it. Haha. Putting my replies as a birthday present. Tell me how that one works out haha (: You would seriously want my review replies as a birthday present? Haha. That's a good one (: That is probably the best thing that I have ever heard. And I am very confused sometimes with replying so I like will write someone else's review into their comment. So sorry about that. Why am I apologizing again. Oh goodness this reply is almost as long as the entire chapter! Haha. And I am only on one of your comments! And uh, there is no link...lol. (onto the second comment) but I have seen many blurbs for MOA so I might have seen it. And yes, it is in October, not next month. So sad. I wish it was next month, but no. TTYS. Yeah. Wait did I say that or you? I think I said that in one of my other chapters. Whatever. (Third review or fourth? I don't know) What do you mean not combining the two? I'm confused. He doesn't like fanfiction. I guess that is understandable. Did he say why? And he hasn't seen the movie. That's probably for another reason completely. Did you email him? What did you say/ask? You are on this everyday. I feel so loved (: I'm sorry for annoying you. No time. Just had no time at all. The more comments you make the longer the reply is going to be. Haha. This seriously is longer than the whole story though, I really just bumped up my word count by a lot with this AN. Wow. It is easier to write replies though because it is just like talking to people. I don't know where that came from. I don't even know if you are reading this. And your friend PercyJackson you were the one that got her hooked!Now I am using a lot of exclamation points. And I was seriously going to ask her if she was a boy or a girl I don't know why, I just thought hm. I wonder. Okay and the end of the review comes to a close. Word count as of right NOW: 738 words added just for your review. Goodbye! 'Til next time...hopefully.**

**Hazel Smibert – Okay. (I don't know if I already did these...but sorry if I did oops. I feel like I did, but it says they are new so...I don't know) Yay! You would read my story (: Whoop! Whoop! You are correct about the whole Silena/Percy/Cardboard bit. Well, that was nice saying that I am amazing. HOLY HERA! You're holy hera Hazel. That is my new name for you. You are no longer Hazel Smibert in my book. You are now Holy Hera Hazel! Hazel is one of my favorite characters (: She's so sweet. Except for the whole curse, but that isn't her fault. I love how you and your friends like comment nonstop. Like a million comments. It makes my day/week/whenever I read it. Thanks for your reviews (:**

**PercyJackson – You're friend told you about me. I know all about Annabeth Brady. (HA! IF SHE IS READING THIS I GOT YOUR NAME RIGHT THIS TIME) sorry about that little outburst. But she comments a lot on my stories, so that was my first thought when you said your friend told you about it. And Oh my gods, you use Holy Hera too. I am going to say that in school on tuesday and everyone is going to look at me. They all know I love Percy Jackson, so it shouldn't be an issue. ! All the way! Exclamation Points FTW! And I am going to be doing heaps more chapters hopefully. And I don't have a favorite character. I love all of them, but I would probably be like Thalia/Annabeth combined. I would love to strike someone down with lightning and I absolutely hate spiders and I get good grades (especially in ELA) Thank you for reviewing. **

**Violet Daughter of Percabeth – Here you go, I was not going to stop there. I am writing more now (: Yay! Thanks for reviewing! **

**Okay. Now that my story is now a thousand words more, I am going to end this really long author's note. And I take back what I say I might not update again today, maybe tomorrow. I am tired and tomorrow is a school night so I cannot stay up til five like I used to. I have to get up at five. Weird how that changes, right. Over the summer I go to bed at five and now I have to get up at five. Rough life. Haha. Just kidding. Til next time.**

**Oh and I might change my penname. Just a little warning. **

**BYE! (: **


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter Eighteen (Thalia)**

After the war council was dismissed, Thalia went to the Artemis cabin to go pack her stuff. She didn't have much, except for a couple drachmas and mortal money from the camp store. She didn't know what was going to happen on the quest. The prophecy was confusing. It was like if Percy and her didn't do everything right, they would all die, which basically describes her life.

Thalia was also confused at the amount of members on the quest. It would say they would meet the third member along the way, but they were just starting off with two. Three was a very sacred number with the gods. Three brothers of Kronos. Three fates. Three Kindly Ones. Maybe starting off with two members would be bad luck. It wasn't three members...yet. She had been on a quest of five people once; three came back. But know will none come back?

Her mind was swarming about the quest she didn't realize that she had bumped into someone. The camper went crashing to the ground almost stabbing herself with her own sword. Thalia looked at the camper. She looked to be about twelve years old. She had blonde hair and gray eyes, probably a child of Athena. "Hey, what was that for?" The camper complained. The camper got up and started brushing off her jeans that were now stained with dirt. Thalia had not said anything back yet. She was still lost in thought and did not appreciate the attitude given. "You do know a 'sorry' would be appreciated. I know you probably don't say it often, but it means that you feel sorry for your actions. It is polite, but you probably don't know what that is either, and I am not going to stand for rude people! I have dealt with them my whole live!"

Thalia raised her eyebrow. It was weird having a twelve year old camper boss her around."Er. Sorry?" It came out more as a question. Thalia really wasn't in the mood to have some little kid tell her what to do and what not to do. And for the record, she did know how to apologizing. She just didn't like to. And she was a bit distracted with the quest.

"Uh huh. I thought so." The little girl rolled her eyes. "You were also supposed to help me up and introduce yourself, but since I don't think you are going to, let me. I am a daughter of Athena. My name is Kimberly. You can call me Kimmy. Whatever. I don't really care. I am new here, and don't have time to deal with people like you." She smiled like she just told Thalia she won the lottery.

Thalia was starting to like this kid. Not letting anyone push her around. She would make a good daughter of Zeus if she wasn't Athenian. "Well you have a bit of an attitude, but, then again so do I. And I like how you don't let other people push you around. That takes guts. But you might want to be careful in front of the gods talking like that. They might turn you into a prairie dog and run you over. And you are twelve, I would assume you are new. When did you get here?" Thalia asked forgetting to introduce herself. A part of her really just wanted to push past this kid, but she was already in a bad mood and she had a feeling Kimmy would bug her every single time she saw Thalia. Truth be told, she wanted to strike down Kimmy with lightning, but impressed her. Thalia's thoughts were messed up. Thalia wasn't sure what to think about this little girl.

"Well, I just got here yesterday. I didn't believe in the gods at first. I lived with my dad and step mom. My step mom and I got along in the beginning," Kimmy's expression saddened. "Then she got fired from her job and shut me off. One day she lost her temper and threw me out of the house. I didn't know where I was going but I ended up here. I am not even sure if I believe in the gods. I think I do, but I am really confused. Wait, why am I telling a complete stranger this?"

"Um, I don't know,, We have all been through something like that. Well, most of us. Living up with a family that doesn't care much about you. Sometimes they marry someone terrible to protect you," Thalia said, but didn't believe that was the case. That was only Percy's mom that Thalia knew of. I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Lieutenant of Artemis. And you remind me a lot like my friend, Annabeth. I am sure you met her, or at least heard about her, she is the one in charge of the Athena cabin and she is your sister. She is on going on a quest soon, so she won't be around. I assume Malcolm will take charge during that time. Have you been shown around camp?"

"I have just heard of Annabeth. And her boyfriend what was it? Percy. How he was like the leader of the camp then went missing and was at a Roman camp. And Annabeth was like a disaster and blah. Blah. Blah. Not the point. But, no I haven't met her, but I am probably going to be introduced when I get back to the cabin. Since she just got here and all.?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Percy. Savior of Olympus. Even though he sometimes has a somewhat big ego. And will always take the blame and risk his life for what he cares in. I would be careful though, I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. Been there, done that. Well, I would leave Annabeth to tell you more. But you are a lot like me, Kim, even if you don't like it." Thalia began walking away.

"Thalia!" Kimmy called, and started running towards Thalia. Thalia didn't know what she wanted, but after hearing her story, Thalia knew she couldn't be mean to this kid. She was twelve. The same age she was when she was turned into a pine tree and the year she was supposed to be starting her first year of camp. Twelve was the same age Percy started camp. A lot happens with twelve year olds. Who knows? Maybe Kimmy will be the next person to save Olympus. No one but the fates knows her future, but Thalia was hoping it would turn out good. This kid looked like she had a lot of potential. Thalia turned around. "Good luck on your quest. If you...no scratch that, when you come back, I want to talk to you. I hope we can be...friends."

Thalia smiled and kept walking. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, just hanging around and trying not to feel so down, when she bumped into someone. Again. She was going to start yelling at them to watch where they were going, because she didn't feel like having another heart to heart with someone, but she realized who it is. "Oops. Sorry, Annabeth."

Annabeth sat up and rubbed her head. Thalia noticed that Frank and Hazel were with Annabeth. She must have shown them around. "It's okay. I was just coming around telling everyone that capture the flag is tonight. With the Hunters being here and all. Tradition. And showing Hazel and Frank around camp. Camp Jupiter is a lot different then here. Especially with the Roman and Greek architecture, and we don't have something like New Rome here."

"Ah. We're you going next?" Thalia asked. She needed something to do.

"Cabins. And then to find Percy. I haven't seen him sense the meeting. Then again, he was swarmed with people asking about the Roman camp and what he had been up to. What quests he had, and if he became a leader or not. The new campers I think are looking up to Percy as their idol," Annabeth laughed. "I haven't seen him sense."

"Did he go missing in action again? The nerve of some people. And idol? Ego alert. Hopefully he won't let that go to his head."

Frank and Hazel laughed. Annabeth smiled.

"Did you check the beach?" Thalia asked, knowing that is where Percy would most likely be found.

"Yes, of course. He's there all the time. He's probably in his cabin. But I'll see you later. Good luck tonight," Annabeth said and walked away with Hazel and Frank asking about capture the flag and something about war games? Thalia wondered what war games were. Probably some Roman version of Capture the Flag. Thalia went over to the dock. She had a feeling Percy would be there even if Annabeth said he wasn't. She sat down on the docs. She didn't know why, but the beach always seemed so out of control. Especially when Percy was around. When he was gone, it was like, almost calm. The sea didn't like to be tamed.

"What are you doing?" A male voice came behind her.

She turned and saw it was Percy. He came and sat down next to her. "I was looking for you."

Percy laughed. "Looks like you were looking real hard. Why do you need me? To talk to me how many times I am going to save your life, since I owe you?"

Thalia snorted. They were going on a quest in the morning and Percy didn't know why Thalia needed to talk to him. "The quest. Duh. And ego alert. Why would I need you to save me? If anything I would be saving you a bunch." Thalia and Percy laughed. "And Annabeth wanted to talk to you about capture the flag tonight. I don't know."

Percy looked down. He looked like he was in deep though. She resisted the urge to say "Take cover! He's thinking!" She knew it must have been serious. He was staring out into the ocean.

"What?" Thalia asked, not being able to take his gaze much longer.

"I just have a feeling about the quest," He admitted.

Him too? Thalia had a feeling about the quest ever since the prophecy had been issued. "I have a feeling too. I feel like something is going to happen. Something where one of us dies. And it is awkward going on a quest with someone you are going to meet along the way."

"This isn't good. If we both have the same feeling. About dying. And over the past couple of months I learned to trust my instincts. And most of the time, they are not wrong."

"We can't do anything about it. If we die, we die. All that matters is saving Nico. But Percy, you can't die. You need to help on the prophecy of seven."

"I know. I just have a feeling," Percy looked off into the ocean again and laughed dryly, "I can't believe he was stupid enough to look for the doors. Did I just say that out loud? Oops. Blame the ADHD. Blurting things out." The tension in the atmosphere was immediately removed.

"We better find Annabeth," Percy said. "With her looking for me and everything." As Percy said that, they heard footsteps. They turned to find Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Annabeth. Jason must have joined them along the way.

"There you are!" Annabeth called. She was wearing a sweatshirt that was too big for her. She came and sat at the edge of the dock where they were sitting. "Why couldn't I find you here before?"

"He just got here. And Percy's sweatshirt?" Thalia asked.

"Yup," she said, popping the "p".

"You know he hates people wearing his sweatshirt," Thalia stated.

"Please, he has two. I just stole one."

"When?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"Er. A little after you disappeared. I went over to see if Sally knew anything about your...disappearance," she said it like she wasn't sure what word she should use. "So I took it."

Percy smiled. Jason, Frank, and Hazel just looked awkward.

Thalia grinned evilly. "You know what happens when people touch his stuff."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare."

Percy got up and picked up Annabeth fireman style.

"Percy! Perseus Jackson! Put me down right now! Per-" she was cut off when Percy jumped off the dock and into the ocean with Annabeth cursing him. There was an awkward silence.

"They have been down there a while," Frank started. "Did they drown?"

"Pst! No. Percy has insane water powers, and if you tell him I told you that they were insane, you will meet your death."

"Um. Okay."

Percy and Annabeth came to shore. "Now my sweatshirt is all wet," Annabeth complained but she smiled. Annabeth had been a lot happier since Percy came back. Everyone had. The camp was basically dead without him. Campfire was sad, nothing was the same. Camp was almost depressing. Correction. Camp was depressing.

"_My _sweatshirt," Percy corrected.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "So, have you talked to Sally yet?"

"Um. I-I, er, no," Percy stuttered, looking guilty. "I should probably IM her tonight. That is saying that they are working. They didn't work when I tried to contact camp from the other camp."

"Don't worry Kelp Head. We can visit Mom on the way to our quest. We are driving by there anyways."

"Mom? She's still alive?" Jason asked, confused, and just hearing the word 'Mom'. "I thought you told me that she was dead..." Jason trailed off.

"No. Not our mom. She's dead. Nico and I are just really close to Percy so sometimes we call Sally 'Mom' or 'Sally'."

Jason nodded. Was that jealousy that Thalia saw in Jason's eyes? Probably. If it ever came down to Greek versus Roman, and Thalia had to pick between Jason and Percy, she wasn't show sure that Jason would like Thalia's answer. She didn't know really. After all, Percy was like her brother, but Jason actually was her brother. Percy had always been there for her, Jason got kidnapped and didn't even remember a sister. She inwardly sighed, praying to the gods that decision would never come up. That lead up to a very important question. "Hey Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded like asking what she needed. "If things ever came down to Poseidon versus Zeus, which side would you pick?" Everyone seemed to realize that Thalia was asking if she would pick Thalia or Percy.

"Thalia. Think about it. Who would you pick?" Annabeth asked.

"Me?" Thalia was shocked.

"Yes, Thalia. I would love to hear this." Percy smiled.

"I think we all know the answer," Thalia said.

"What?" Hazel asked.

"I would pick whatever side Percy was on," Thalia and Annabeth admitted.

Jason looked at her, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Well, because Percy has good judgment. He can usually sense right from wrong. What is right; what is wrong. And I would never fight against Annabeth or Percy."

Frank nodded. Thalia felt like if it was Ares or Mars versus someone he would not chose Mars.

The horn sounded signaling it was time for dinner. She briefly described where to sit with Frank and Hazel, and soon walked down to the dining area.

That night, Thalia had a strange dream. She dreamed about a boy that was walking around talking to himself. **(****ER3BUS's Original Character) **He was muttering. "Here. She said they would be here. Why was I instructed to come here?" The boy turned to Thalia as if knowing she had been there listing. She got a quick glimpse before he turned away. He had messy, not as messy as Percy's but still, pretty messy, golden blonde hair. He had gray jeans and a hoodie on. His most shocking feature was his eye color. They were yellow. Electrifying yellow. For some reason, she thought it was someone she knew. She doubted that. She had no idea who this person was.

Who was this person that said someone would be there? Was it Gaea telling him? Was it the third member of the quest? The only reason Thalia thought that was because he was in Central Park. He started talking again. "I shouldn't have left camp. I shouldn't have listened to my mom. She said they would be here. I'll wait 'til tomorrow." With that, he lied down on a bench and seemed to dissolve into the darkness.

Thalia woke up. This was one of the first times in a while she had a dream that she didn't wake up in a cold sweat. The dream wasn't scary...just confusing. He said "camp". Was he a camper here? Or was he talking about another camp? Like the Roman camp. Or was there an Egyptian camp out there...Thalia decided it was best to put Egyptian thoughts aside. Getting Greeks and Romans to cooperate would be difficult enough, they did not need a third camp now. He was definitely a demigod.

She remembered last night's capture the flag, trying to get her mind off of the dream. Maybe Percy had a similar dream and he was the third member of the quest. It was strange for Thalia to think about going on a quest with someone that she had never met before. It would be hard to make a first impression with having no time to stop and chat.

Last night in capture the flag, it was camper versus Hunters. The Hunters had about fifteen people, and the Hunters were outnumbered. Now that the gods started paying attention to their kids, or at least kind of, Thalia couldn't even guess how many campers there were. The Hunters had shockingly lost. It was mostly because of Percy. And Jason. Jason had created a diversion with the help of the Stolls while Percy got the flag. The Hunters also got their flag, but Percy crossed the boundary line before the Hunters, which Thalia still couldn't believe. The Hunters were enraged and almost destroyed some of the cabins...again. Almost. Thalia had to stop them. She was the only one friendly with the campers. After all, she was a Camper once and had many friends here. She couldn't help but feel proud of Jason and Percy for finally beating the Hunters. Well, proud after Percy and her got into another one of their famous fights...which concerned many of the campers who didn't know them, thinking they would not be able to work together on their quest. Thalia was glad Percy was back. She didn't know why she started the fight, but she had a pretty good guess. They had a lot of fights to catch up on.

"It was because we were outnumbered. They had more people to surround us," one of the newer campers said. Thalia looked around and saw Cabin Eight (**is that Artemis's cabin? I think so...) **was talking about last night.

"Guys. We lost. It shouldn't matter about the numbers. We have fought greater numbers. We lost because they had a better plan than us," Thalia growled. She didn't feel like listening to them complain all day about what they could've done better. What done is done. "Please. Don't argue about it. We'll win next time."

The Hunters muttered a couple "okay fine"s but didn't seem to happy about it. Thalia liked being in charge. Just like her father. Though, she couldn't see herself taking after Hippy Zeus. The thought scared her. Thunder rumbled in the sky. _Oops. Sorry, Dad._

"Thalia?" One of the newer Hunters asked.

"Yes?"

"Who is going to be in charge while you are gone?"

"Phoebe," Thalia responded immediately. Phoebe was her second-in-command. She was Zoe's too, until Zoe...passed on.

The horn sounded in the distance. "Hunters! Fall in!" The Hunters fell in and they walked for breakfast. Thalia and Percy were leaving right after breakfast. They had packed the previous night before.

When she walked, she saw Percy and Tyson talking. Tyson was talking a mile a minute while Percy just stared off and nodded. Tyson didn't seem to notice.

"To the gods!" Chiron shouted when everyone was seated. The Camp and Hunters repeated the saying. They each got up and scraped a portion of the meal into the fire. _To Zeus. Or maybe Poseidon. Wish us good luck on the quest. Oh. And while your at it, you might want to re open Olympus. _Thunder didn't rumble. Guess Zeus was back in lock down.

Thalia sighed. Zeus was too full of pride. He was too suborn to be instructed by a mortal. Zeus should be thankful. It was there mistakes that caused the second Titan war, and if they keep ignoring their children there might a third titan war, which would not be good.

Breakfast seemed more like a funeral party. Everyone was talking in hushed tones and glancing over at Percy and Thalia. They knew about the quest, Percy explained most things last night at the camp fire. Most. Not all like the facts that might scare some of the new campers. The facts that not everyone had worked out in their minds.

Thalia wished that Percy didn't have to go on this quest. It was bad enough that he had to be apart of another great prophecy, but this was just slowing them all down. The seven will have to wait even longer to sail off to Greece. Not a good thing. Besides, Thalia didn't even know if Nico would be in the Underworld. Death had told Percy, Frank and Hazel that they would find the answer in Rome. Not in New York. But the prophecy said otherwise. Maybe they were not going to rescue Nico, but find something else valuable down there that the seven will need on their quest. Thalia had no guesses.

As she made her way up the hill ready to start the quest of descending in the Underworld, something made her stop and turn around. She was flooded with a bunch of memories. She didn't know what made her stop. Her plan was to never look back. She couldn't help it. Percy noticed this, and did the same. They stood there in silence. They had already said their goodbyes. Thalia was hoping that this wasn't her final goodbye.

"Ready?" Percy asked.

"Let's go."

**(A/N) NOTE: You will find out more about the capture the flag and campfire in the next chapter in Percy's POV. I really wanted it in his POV. Not Thalia's.**

**Well this is a really really short and boring chapter. I am sorry for not updating for many different reasons. I have been sick, had my laptop taken away, can't update on my phone mostly because it would take way longer than just waiting for my laptop back. I am going to be updating a lot now since MOA comes out next month and I want to finish this before the book comes out.**

**With that said and done with, I will reply to the reviews in the NEXT update since if I do it now, I won't have time to post. Thanks to everyone that did review, I will get back to you on that. (:**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen (Percy)**

Percy really was not looking forward to the quest. He didn't get much of a goodnight's rest. He was hoping too, being tired in the Underworld would not be good. Tyson would talk to him all night going "Yay! Percy's back!" and when he finally did sleep, he had a strange dream.

He was watching a boy. It seemed like dawn, and Percy could tell this was tomorrow. The day they would leave for the quest. He sang a couple of notes that sounded pretty good. Percy realized that he was opening the doors of Orpheus. He descended into the Underworld. For a while, he was just muttering things to himself. "Shouldn't have left camp. Said they would be here. Maybe they are already down here. Fields of Asphodel." He looked tired, like someone had sucked the energy right out of him. His piercing yellow eyes were a little bit disturbing.

Percy woke up before he got a good glimpse at the person. Percy had no idea who that was, or why whoever controls dreams thought it would be important to show someone muttering while walking into the Underworld. That is something that you do not dream of every night. Percy found it strange. He wondered if Thalia had a similar dream. He made a mental note to ask her about it tomorrow.

He looked a clock that Tyson had made. It was a weird clock, it looked exactly like the one he had a home, except the numbers lit up blue and it didn't need to be plugged in. Tyson said that he had built it while visiting over the summer, with me gone and everything. He remembered back to last night's game of Capture the flag.

(FLASHBACK...Kind of. Kind of quick brief flashback) It was after the campers had finally won. The Hunters were not very happy about it. Especially when Thalia sulked, and Percy called her a sore loser under his breath, but with her radar ears, she heard him. Then, she shot him with lightning; Percy tried drowning her using the stream. Nothing out of the usual. All the campers stared at them in shock that they were not dead. Well, the new ones at least. The weirdest part of the fight is when they looked each other in the eye, and laughed. They started cracking up laughing. Percy and Thalia looked like they belonged in a mental institute.

Chiron was not so happy with it. He said something along the lines of, "Just because your parents fight doesn't mean you should. You need to cooperate on this quest. I am reluctant to send you out if you can barely control yourselves after a game of capture the flag." Then, he punished them. Nothing out of the unusual.

When they walked out of the Big House, Thalia muttered something. Percy thought he could've sworn her say, "It is good to have you back, Kelp Head." Percy decided not to ask. He knew Thalia would deny it, so no point in trying. They said goodnight and walked to their cabin.

Before falling asleep, after Tyson stopped talking, Percy had a weird thought. He had a feeling that Jason was jealous of him. Especially when Thalia called Percy's mom 'Mom'. Percy could understand that he was her blood brother, and she seemed closer to Percy then her own brother. Percy had to admit, he would be jealous if he was in Jason's shoes. Then, Percy took the place as praetor. He knew that didn't settle well with Jason. Percy didn't even want leadership. But, he could step up when everyone needed him. He proved that last year after the second Titan war.

Yesterday, everyone was swarming around him asking him questions. The Aphrodite cabin kept asking about him and Annabeth's relationship. They said it was so romantic that it could last eight months. Talk about long distance. A bunch of his friends came up and wished him good luck on the quest and told them how stressful the camp had been without him there and that they missed him. After being swarmed, Percy went down to the practice arena to clear his head. He saw Clarisse doing the same thing.

"Long time, no practice, huh?" Percy said, lamely. He walked up and saw Clarisse decapitate a straw dummy before even turning to Percy's direction. Same old Clarisse. Percy wondered if Jason was a good match with Clarisse. Almost no one could beat Clarisse. Except for Percy and a couple other good members. Everyone said he was the best swordsman in the past three hundred years which used to be Luke's title. People used to compare him to Luke. Now, everyone thought and knew, that Percy was way better than Luke ever was. The camp never mentioned Luke much; it brought back too many sad memories of the war.

"Yeah. The only match for me was really Annabeth and Jason. But that was only because Jason fought with a different style. We were pretty even. He won one, I won one. It was getting kind of boring. I missed fighting you, but don't let that go to your head, Prissy." Clarisse almost sounded subtle to him. Other than the Prissy part. Had Clarisse missed him, too?

"Want to practice?" Percy asked taking out his lethal ballpoint pen and uncapping it. Riptide was now in his hands. Clarisse and Percy practiced for a while without either of them breaking a sweat. Clarisse had either gotten better, or Percy was out of practice having been asleep for so long. And he didn't have the curse anymore, so it was harder to sword fight. It came out to be Percy winning.

They were both oblivious to the growing crowd around them until Travis shouted something along the lines of "Clarisse! Percy is kicking your butt!" Let's just say, they didn't practice after that and Travis was sent to the infirmity. Connor was laughing at his brother's stupidity. He turned and walked up to Percy.

"Hey Perce, do you have any shaving cream by any chance?" Connor asked. Percy may have been gone a while and lost his memory for a bit, but he sure as Hades remembered what happens when you give one of the Stoll brothers shaving cream: you find your sleeping bag full of it.

"Connor, did you honestly think that I forgot about the first time that you did that?" Percy asked, stepping down and standing next to Connor. "And did you remember the last time you tried to prank me?" Percy asked. Last time Connor and Travis tried to prank Percy they found themselves at the bottom of the lake with some very unhappy Naiads. Plus, they could not breath underwater. They were not happy that Percy tried to drown them.

Connor shivered. "I was hoping that you didn't have that memory back," Percy raised an eyebrow at him. He explained farther. "Well, I was hoping that you had all of your memories back, except for all the pranks that we did and what you would do if we pranked you. That way, we could prank you using some old pranks that you wouldn't fall for because you wouldn't remember! But no. I guess we will have to stick to pranking the Demeter cabin." Connor sighed. His eyes lit up. "Hey, Percy, do you want to help Travis and I get back at Katie?"

"What did Katie do? And has Travis and Katie finally gotten together while I was gone. Travis so obviously has a not so secret crush on her. Why else would he watch the strawberry fields all day. He still does that, right? Because six months ago he would just stare there. I think he is more oblivious than Annabeth and I were."

"Oh. Katie just got back at us for pelting them with strawberries one day," Connor shivered. "And no. Travis still hasn't gotten the strength to even talk to Katie. We all know that they like each other. Everyone was saying that it was like you and Annabeth all over again. Then again, I don't think anyone could be more oblivious than you two. I mean four years? That takes some serious cluelessness from a certain son of Poseidon."

"People always assume that I was the one oblivious. Do you know how hard it is to figure out that someone likes you when you could barely get past strangling each other? And I got that Annabeth liked me...kind of...in the Labyrinth when she was jealous of Rachel. Although I didn't see it at the time," Percy seemed to realize something. "Wow. I really was oblivious."

"I just got a prank idea!" Connor exclaimed out of no where. "Finally, Travis and Katie will realize the maddening love they have for each other. Percy, this plan I have is pure genius. I need whipped cream, a pot, some salt water, duct tape-" he rambled on a list of supplies that he needed.

"O-o-kay," was all that Percy could say to that. He was kind of concerned what he was going to use all of the supplies for. He was just hoped that it happened while he was on the quest so that he would not have to be involved in the whole situation.

(END OF FLASHBACK) Percy sighed remembering yesterday. He stood on top of the hill with Thalia. He noticed that she was looking back. She seemed to be absorbed into memories, and soon Percy was too. This was Percy's home. He remembered the first time he saw the camp. It blew his mind. He remembered how he called Mr. D. a cherub. He wished that he would see this camp again, but he still had that feeling that he would not make it back. Unable to stand the memories he asked Thalia if she was ready.

"Let's go." They took off towards one of the camp vans that Argus was going to be driving. He was just going to drive them to his mom's apartment, then they could take it from there. Percy found it a bit disturbing that all of his eyes were watching different places. He also found it odd that he didn't talk because he might have an eye on his tongue. Percy wasn't sure if that rumor was true or not.

The car ride was pretty silent. Thalia and Percy didn't talk, but it wasn't an awkward silence. Nor was it comfortable. How that made sense? Percy had no clue. He was just hoping that the quest was off to a good start. No monsters so far. Of course, last time he said that he jinxed Grover, Annabeth, and himself and all they saw was monsters. He didn't want to say that out loud especially with two powerful children of the Big Three in the car.

They finally arrived at Percy's mom's apartment. Percy thanked Argus and he winked in reply in drove off. "What do they think happened to me?" Percy asked not knowing how his mom would react. He had a million questions buzzing in his head. _What did the school think happened to me? Do they think I'm dead? Did they already have a funeral part for me? Do I have to go to summer school?_

"Your mom never gave up hope which is why we refused to burn your shroud. She didn't have a funeral yet. She informed the school that you were staying with some relatives and wouldn't be back for your third year of high school because you were helping them take care of someone sick," Thalia explained. "Ready to go in? Your mom will be so happy to see you."  
Percy nodded and they entered the building. He was greeted by his doorman who asked how his relative was doing. He lied in return, and went into the elevator to their apartment floor. He knocked on the door without hesitation. He knocked three times, and then heard his voice of his mother. He almost burst out crying when she said, "Coming!" That wouldn't have been very heroic. But, Percy hadn't seen his mother in months. She opened the door. She was in a bathrobe and had her hair tied back. She had a few more gray streaks then she did when Percy last saw her, but Percy still didn't consider her old. All of Percy's fears melted away. His mom had that feeling to her. She could make everything better just by walking in a room.

The glass of water she had been holding flew out of her hand. She pulled Percy quickly into a hug. "Sally, are you alright? What's wrong?" The concerned voice of Paul filled the room. Percy's mom had silent tears falling down her face and Percy's eyes were a little misty too. It had been six months after all. Thalia looked happy. Paul entered into the room connected to the doorway. "Percy?" He asked. He joined in the family hug.

"Oh Percy. I missed you so much," The mother of the green eyed boy said, "You've grown!" She seemed to have acknowledged Thalia for the first time. "Hello Thalia. Come in. We need to talk about what happened." They joined in the kitchen. Sally had poured a glass of lemonade for all of them. Thalia loved lemonade. They explained that everything that had happened in the past six months. Well, most of it. Percy left out the part of him almost dieing, more than once.

Paul looked at Percy like Percy had fallen through the roof. He was new to the whole demigod world. When Sally was told about the tattoo it was a "Percy-Jackson-how-dare-you-join-a-group-of-angry-Romans!" Then it turned out to be. "The trident does look very nice, though." Percy's mom could never stay mad for long, and would always look on the bright side.

"So you are off again?" Paul asked after a short silence. Thalia and Percy nodded. The took a while saying all of their hellos and explaining what had been going on the past six months. Sally seemed to understand. After all, she could see through the mist. She could tell what would happen if Gaea took over the world. She knew that demigods had a dangerous life.

They said their goodbyes, and Percy's mom had tears running down her cheeks. She was very reluctant to let her son go save the world. Again. She had just lost him. She didn't want to have Percy leave again. But, Sally was also proud of what her son had accomplished. Paul called him and Thalia very brave, and Percy smiled getting a compliment. Percy couldn't tell if they were happy that he was here or sad because he had to leave.

Thalia and Percy made their way through the busy streets of New York. Percy was sad that he couldn't stay with his mother longer. But they couldn't wait any longer. Percy had a feeling they had to go to Greece and Rome and save Nico by the Summer Solstice. He didn't know where that date came from but he was so sure of it, it was almost scary.

When they reached Central Park Thalia pulled out a pair of reed pipes. Percy looked at her questionably asking a silent question. "Threatened a satyr," she explained. "I knew that we had to open the doors with music. The satyr gave me an old pair of reed pipes." Percy was surprised Thalia knew about the music. Percy didn't know when he first came here with Nico. "Now, you might want to block your ears. This is probably going to sound worse than Grover playing his reed pipes." Percy found that very hard to believe, but after she blew into them a couple of times and Percy was ready to shoot himself after hearing that awful noise. But, as bad as it was, the doors still opened.

They descended into the Underworld not really having any clue where they were going. It took them forever to walk down. Percy thought having Thalia here was better support than having Nico there. Thalia was more supporting. And Thalia didn't look like she was going to sacrifice Percy to the god of riches like another demigod he could name. They finally arrived at the River Styx. It brought back so many memories. Especially taking down Hades's army. "Any clue where to start?" Percy asked.

"Nope. We really should have thought this through," Thalia stated the obvious.

"Really?" Percy asked, rolling his eyes. "I know we have to go to the underworld. Check. And I think we should start near Hades's kingdom. I mean, Nico probably would have started searching there if he searched the Underworld, right? And maybe find the third member of the quest. I had a dream...I think it might be the third member."

"You too?" Thalia asked. She explained her dream of the guy with yellow eyes.

"Yup. That's the one. I had a dream similar. I think he is the third member. So, let's just..."

"Shhh!" Thalia commanded with such power, like her father, Percy listened.

At first, Percy did not hear anything. Then, a murmuring voice came into hearing range. "Where are they?" Thalia and Percy exchanged uneasy glances. That voice sounded too familiar. They only heard the voice, definitely male, say three words and then walk off. They listened for a while, but still, nothing. Percy was starting to get a little uneasy. _Who is he looking for? Who is he? Where in the Hades is Hades's castle...wow. That was lame, Percy. _He thought. _Great, now I am talking to myself. This is not a good start to the quest. _

"Let's get this prophecy started," Thalia said after a silence. They started off towards the EZ Death line ready to descend into the fields of Asphodel. But of course, it never works as planned. They were engulfed into a blackness and Percy lost all feeling in his body and blacked out.

**(A/N) Hm. I don't know what I think of this chapter. I am not really good with the whole "reunion" part. Like it goes all perfectly in my head and then it just turns out awful. And I just briefly described what happened when Percy made it back to camp. I really didn't know what to write...and it was a little all over the place and just straight out bad. I should have a new chapter up tomorrow hopefully. I don't know if I am going to finish this by October Second. I am very doubtful. I can do three options right now:**

**1. I could keep updating on my random schedule no matter how long it takes.**

**2. I could put this story on hold, finish it all, then upload it all at once. **

**3. Discontinue (I don't think I am going to do that though. Just throwing it out there)**

**4. Uh. THat's really all the options.**

**Anyways! I am going to reply. Sorry for not doing that in the last couple of chapters. I just wanted them up and sometimes replying to reviews takes forever! I already replied to some of you by PMing but I'll just shorten to a thanks or something. **

**Athenagrlhuntress - I was actually thinking about doing that. Haha. Thanks for the suggestion.**

**Guest (All of them) - Thank you so much for all your reviews. I spend 3/3 of my life with my nose in a book. Haha. No joke. And I know how you feel with some of them being really bad. I haven't cried with any of them being that bad...but I have come close. Haha. Aw shucks! Thanks for saying this is one of the bests (: And I think a different guest...PERCY IS NOT DEAD! IT SAYS SO IN THE LATER CHAPTERS (: SORRY CAPS IS ON...Thanks for reviewing. **

**DreamTruant - Thank you (:**

**Magicris - Thank you for the suggestion but I don't think that I am going to have another son of the sea god. I like when Percy is one of a kind and it would get way to confusing. And I am not going to have Sally have a baby (or at least not yet) since I feel like that might be kind of replacing Percy with a mortal child...Just not yet. Thanks for reviewing and all of your suggestions. Sorry I couldn't use them. **

**Louisa4533 - Thanks, I am going to need it. **

**I Am Rachel Oracle of Delphi - Thanks for your reviews (: **

**HolyHeraHazel - I am already talking to you so I'm just going to thanks because I already PMed you! So thanks! (:**

**swordsandstories - we are having an ongoing conversation about Dr. Who and PJO and I already replied to you, so thanks for your review. So, thanks a bunch again. (:**

**DaytonP - Yay! If you liked the first chapter you should keep reading since I HATED my first chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**AnnabethBRADY - Spelled it right! Anyways, same deal with you. Thanks for your review. I already replied to you though in PM so...thanks.**

**Percabeth2835 - Thanks (: Here's your update.**

**Okay, done with reviews. So song I'm listening to right now is Pictures of You by the Last Goodnight. Yes, I do listen to old songs. They are the best. Like Four Minutes by Justin Timberlake. That's a classic. On my phone my songs go: Four minutes and then 2012 (It ain't the end of the world)...It is really weird. Haha. (: Not that you would care.**

**Okay, question of the update! I don't know why I am doing one...but I am going to anyways. I'm going to start. They will be opinion questions, trivia, blah blah blah.**

**Okay: If you could bring any character back from the dead in PJO, who would you bring and why? Would they play a big part if you could write the books?**

**Peace out! I don't know why I say peace out...I never say that in real life. Whatever. Peace out!**


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty (Percy)**

Percy had a strange dream. He dreamt that he was in a room. The room was painted white and there was one white table in the middle. Everything about the room was white, even the four chairs that surrounded the table. The table reminded him of the type that you cover with a table cloth whenever someone has a large gathering. The fold up tables. The chairs were plastic white lawn chairs. Percy thought the whole situation was a little odd. You would think that whoever's room this was would be better at furniture shopping.

Two demigods walked in. One had blonde hair like Jason's but had brown eyes, and the other looked like Thalia, but her eyes were shifting colors. "Maria!" The blonde demigod snapped. Percy thought it was odd that her name was Maria. After all, Nico's mom was named Maria.

"Mitch! Calm down!" Maria screamed back, taking a seat.

"How can I?" Mitch said, pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a seat across from Maria. "We must succeed our mission!" His voice chocked up again as he said the next lines. "If we succeed our mission, we will be rewarded. You could see your brother again. And I could see...Leah. My younger sister. Gaea can bring them both back from the dead."

A sadness weighed on Percy. These demigods were working for Gaea because they had a family member that was dead. Gaea was making them false promises. He worried what Gaea could do to get Percy on her side. Give him a life time supply of blue chocolate chip cookies and to not die. He could see it now: "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

I don't know, Mitch. Gaea could be playing with us." Maria seemed unsure in her faith in Gaea. It was like she didn't trust her leader, which made Percy feel a bit happy. Maybe she could change and get Mitch and any other demigods to change sides. Percy knew the chances of that happening was slim. Most people ignore all that Gaea could do to the world. They only cared about the fact that their loved ones were dead and they had a chance to bring them back. Percy knew that it wasn't right, but he could understand their feelings. Almost everyone did. No one wants all their loved ones to die, but it happens.

"Gaea is not playing with us, Maria!" Mitch took a deep breath and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "She is doing what is right."

"What about the gods?" Maria spat back. "They changed!"

"After Percy Jackson told them too! And if they changed so much, why in Hades are they closed down? Face it. The gods don't care. They were just playing an act."

"So you are willing to go up against Hermes? Your father. After what he did for you?"

"He did nothing for me, Maria!" He screamed. Maria was obviously younger. Maria was about fourteen. Mitch looked Percy's age. Sixteen. Maria flinched at his words. "Sorry, Maria. But he may have helped me once but never again. Luke was right."

Luke. There was that name again.

"Luke realized what was right in the end! Do you want to end up like him?! Realizing that what you were doing was wrong when it was too late to change things. When it was too late to change. When all those people had died fighting. He died a hero, but he sure as Hades's wasn't for a while. Do you want to be like that? Where people can't even speak your name without feeling sad, or resentful?"

Mitch looked speechless. "Gaea will probably bring Luke back." This sent chills down Percy's dream self. "He would realize once again that the gods were wrong." He turned her back on Maria. "And I won't end up with Luke. I know this is right. I only serve Gaea." He turned back to Maria and looked at her in the eyes with hard eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Maria. But, if you don't have complete faith in Gaea, you should just leave now." He walked out of the door.

Maria sighed. She looked right at where Percy was. Percy was afraid that she would know that he was there all along. "I know you are there, Percy."

"Uh..." was Percy's intelligent answer. He probably should have just not opened his mouth and tried to wake back up. Or pretend that he really wasn't there at all. Then she would feel all stupid for talking to a wall.

"I can see you. I know you are dreaming. I sent you here."

"Uh, why?" Now Percy was confused. He was pretty sure that the enemy didn't send them there to have a nice subtle conversation about the tea party they were holding next week._ That would be a creepy thought. If evil people had tea parties,_Percy thought. He shook his head and tried to stay back on topic.

"Because. Mitch has a big head. He doesn't know what he is working for. I am a roman demigod. Mitch is greek but he never went to Camp Half-Blood like he was supposed to. He supported in Kronos's army. Kronos promised him so many things. Mostly revenge. I was fighting against Kronos in the first war. On Mount Tam."

"So why are you supporting Gaea! She is even worse then Kronos!"

"The Romans didn't exactly accept me," She started. "I was different then most Romans. I didn't follow authority easily. I am different then most daughters of Venus," she said. "I was never planning to work for Gaea. I was going to...I have to be careful what I say here. But I was like Silena, but for the right side." She was explaining that she was a spy. "I was told not to do it, that it would be suicide, but I did it anyways. I befriended Mitch. Heard his story. Tried to get him to stop...but he is set on brining his sister Leah back from the dead. Gaea promised that if he succeeded as his job, she would bring his sister back."

"What's his job?" Percy asked.

"Well, this is where things get interesting. Gaea thinks she can use you as a pawn-"  
"Yes, yes. She made that quite clear on many occasions. Not exactly the best title to hope for. A pawn."

"Anyways, she thinks she can use you as a pawn and have you see what she thinks is right, which is like totally wrong. So she wants to use you almost as a bribery tool. So people will try and save you while really you were working for her. She believes it will effect many people. It will delay them for a while. For enough time for her to awaken."  
"How long will it take her to awaken?" He knew that if Gaea awakened they were doomed.

"At the rate things are going, the summer solstice. So in about a month. She plans on using your blood to wake her up...but anyways-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait! My blood?"

She ignored the question. "Yeah so Mitch has been determined to find what he is looking for to succeed his journey."

"And what would that be?" Percy asked.

"You haven't figured it out?"

"Me."

Maria nodded her head. "He knows all about your quest with the daughter of Jup-Zeus. Which she totally needs a make over. Her goth wardrobe is so last season!"

Yup. She was definitely a daughter of Venus.

"Uh! Curse my mom for making me think that way!" She seemed to realize she just cursed her mom after she said she was on the gods' side. "Thats not what I meant! It's just I'm like that girl Piper. We are both...unlike our siblings."

"Um. Okay. So where is Mitch?"

"He is coming looking for you."

"Well duh."

"Tomorrow. He leaves for the Underworld tomorrow."  
"Um."

"I have to be careful what I say! Try to avoid-" a noise rumbled in the background. "I have to go. Someone is sensing a dream message. I have talked to you for too long!"  
"Wait! Avoid what?" A door swung open and in watched Mitch and another person right as Maria swiped her fingers through dream Percy making the scene shift until his dream shifted.

He was looking at Leo in the engine room. "Annabeth!" Leo said. "How long did they say they would take?"

"They didn't. I don't think they had a deadline, which was a first and very unwise. Why?"

"Well, the ship should be finished repairs within next week. And you know, I don't want to die, so we kind of have to have Percy to not die. With him being one of the members of the quest. So, if he could speed up this process, it would be nice."

"I don't know, Leo!" Annabeth hissed.

Leo gasped.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"A daughter of Athena doesn't know something!"  
Annabeth glared at Leo, which could scare even the worst of monsters.

"Shutting up now," Leo said turning back to the engine and muttering something about girls having no sense of humor.

Percy didn't know how long it would take him to get this stupid quest over with. He didn't even know if he would rescue Nico on this quest. They thought they did, but the prophecy never said about what they were supposed to do. Maybe they were hear for a completely different reason. Percy's vision started to go dark. He knew he was about to wake up.

Percy woke up in a jail cell in a bad mood and hungry. He sat up groggily and rubbed his head. Thalia was on the floor motionless. For a second, Percy's heart dropped. Then, she groaned something about him being an idiot and he knew there was hope.

"Thalia!" He shook her. "Thalia! Wake up!"

She woke up alright, but in the process punched Percy in the nose. "Oh gods, sorry Percy! But you should know better than to wake me up." She scanned around the room. "Well, stop staring, and we need some how to get out! What happened anyways?"

"I don't know," Percy explained. "I think we were knocked out, then brought here. We have to get out. This is one of Hades's prisons." Percy shivered remembering the last time he was here. He sure needed that stubborn son of Hades right now to save them. Too bad he was also captured along with them.

"No duh, Sherlock! But how?" Thalia asked, kicking a wall.

"That's not going to work. We need a certain son of the dead to open that door." Thalia stared at the wall for a while as if she was waiting for it to open up. "Staring will do us no good!" Percy shouted. "I've been in one of these before. And Nico was the one that rescued me. I don't see the Ghost King anywhere around here, though."

Thalia just sighed and sat down. "We have to wait until someone comes for us. Or die in the process of waiting."

Percy shook his head. He was going to get out of there. He just didn't know how. Percy thought now was a good time to tell her about his dream. He explained what Maria had said.

"We can't really do anything. Just hope for the best," Thalia looked sad. It was quiet for a while before she said, "I don't know what to do, Percy," Thalia said all of a sudden.

"Neither do I. We are stuck in here. I have no plan."

"That's not what I meant!"

Percy stared at her, confused. He was not understanding what else could be a situation that requires a choice they don't know how to make. "What do you mean?"

Thalia sighed. "Well, when I was asleep, I had a dream. I was all alone. It was in the future, I knew that. But it was like a hundred years in the future. You, Annabeth, Nico, Jason; you were all gone. Dead. And I was still fifteen. I know I joined the Hunters because of the prophecy. It wasn't mine. The choice to be a hunter seemed like the right choice at the time, and it was, but now I am starting to have doubts.

"I am going to be forever a day from sixteen while the people around me-my family-dies. I just, don't know if I should just...let it go."

Percy didn't know what to say. Sure, he thought the same thing about Bianca, Nico's sister. In one hundred years, Thalia might have another best friend she will watch grow older. She would watch them start a family and die. While she, she would stay fifteen forever. "I think you should follow your heart, Thalia. Whatever you think is right. Being a hunter means saying good bye to somethings. But it also offers many different opportunities. Think about how you would feel if you quit. You want to make sure that you will have no regrets. And yes, we might die, but we will always be in your heart. We will follow you wherever you will go. You are my not just my cousin, Thalia, you are my sister. You and Nico are my family. And family never forgets."

Thalia chuckled half heartedly. "That was deep, Percy. And you and Nico are my brothers. And Jason, too. Obviously. But I don't know if staying with the Hunters is the right choice. And I don't know if it is the wrong choice," Thalia seemed to be thinking aloud, wanting someone to listen to her for a chance and not say that everything will turn out okay. The truth is, when someone is a demigod, you can never make that promise. There are so many unknown variables in the equation that will never be solved, no matter how hard one tries. This is also known as fate. You can not try and change it, it won't work. Even if you try every possible solution for x in the equation of life, you cannot change the result.

"Thalia, you don't have to make this choice right now. You are still young, and will be for a while. I am going to try very hard not to go any where too soon. I wouldn't leave you guys like that. All that matters is the future. We have to keep going forward, not focusing on what could be or what could've been. You will never move forward if you let your mind wander to the past."

"Percy, since when did you get so deep? It is kind of scaring me," Thalia joked. "But thanks. I needed that."

"It's what I am here for, solving all of lives problems."

"Wow, and they say you don't have an ego." Thalia joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny. If I have a big ego, I hate to see what yours is."

"Smaller than yours."

"I doubt that."

"Well it is."

"Is not!"  
"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Are we really going to do this?" Percy asked. "We are probably going to die right here and now if we don't get let out and we are arguing like little kids!"

"That's because we are kids, Percy. We may think we have come so far, and that kids don't save the world, but when you think about it, we are both children. We are so young compared to others. I wouldn't mind living a normal life, being a mortal." Thalia sighed. They had talked about that many times. How easy it must be to be a mortal. With a most mortals, the biggest issue is love lives, money, or work. Not saving the world. They don't know how hard some other people have it.

"Well-" Percy was about to say something but a wall vanished behind them. It led into a deep corridor. "Should we go investigate?"

"What choice do we have?" Thalia plunged into the darkness.

"Thalia!" Percy called, running after her. "Wait!"

Thalia didn't wait, but eventually Percy caught up to her.

They entered the dark passage. They passed guards that didn't even pay any attention to them. Percy blinked and the next thing he knew, he was standing in front of the Lord of the Dead. Hades's aurora still made Percy feel uneasy. Like he was supposed to bow down to him. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind. He didn't need to become a servant of Hades's. What he really wanted was some of his mom's blue cookies. The ones with chocolate chips in them. He blamed his ADHD for getting off topic again.

"Hello, er, Uncle...Hades?" Percy asked awkwardly. Thalia nudged him as if to ask him to shut up before he gets them disintegrated.

"Fear. You should be afraid." Hades's tilted his head. "After all, I could do a lot to you. I could simply tell you to die, and you would."  
"Yes, but you gods need us demigods," Percy said, knowing he shouldn't talk farther, but he was on a role. "You need us to help fight the giants. After all, you cannot do it on your own. Neither can we. But since Zeus insisted that Olympus should be closed, we will lose to Gaea. And, if you kill me know, you really wouldn't be doing anything good. After all, I could help in the war. And, I did get you a cabin at Camp Half-Blood."

Hades scratched his chin. Probably thinking about Percy's argument and if he was worth living or not. Or simply thinking the most painful way for him to die. Or what he could do in the war. "Young demigod," He thundered. "First, you will not speak to me that way. Unless you want to die. I'd be happy to oblige. And what makes you assume that I am here to stop your little quest?"  
"Well. One, you are not the nicest god out there. Two, you captured us. And last, I don't think you invited us to have a picnic party. But if you do decide to host one...make sure the food is blue."

Thalia looked like she was silently writing her will, thinking about who she would leave what to and what her last words would be and how she would die. Percy knew he wasn't being the smartest, but he was sick and tired of all the gods being greedy and careless. This is part of the reason that many demigods joined Kronos. The gods don't pay attention to their kids and they are all greedy. Maybe Percy was wrong. Maybe the gods and goddesses cannot change. Maybe they will always be selfish, greedy, uncaring immortals. Percy scolded him for thinking like that. First he would start thinking like that and the next thing he would know is he would be a prisoner next to Nico.

"I will ignore your bitterness towards me. No one accepts death. Or me. Never have, never will. But, I came to give you a little, what do you mortals call it these days? A little 'heads up'. You may think that you are going to find and rescue my son," Percy thought he saw Hades's face darken, but it was so fast Percy thought he would imagine it. "No. If you really think about this quest, Nico is captured by the Doors of Death somewhere in Rome. So, what are you doing down here, you might ask."

Percy was going to say that he wasn't going to ask that, but a nudge from his dark haired cousin shut him right up. His stupidity would only make this situation worse.

"You have to find information. Search places of the Underworld. You will find my army of the way. And beware, son of Poseidon, you will feel my wrath if you don't not chose the right path."  
The lines: _Son of sea will face Hades's wrath/if he doesn't realize the right ways' path _popped into his head. The prophecy they were supposed to be following. He was afraid of what situation would require finding his right way. And facing Hades's wrath...that was not something that Percy wanted to encounter. Especially not with the curse of Achilles.

When Percy thought that Hades's was going to let them go, he spoke up. "Of course, I will not let you leave this early. You have no way of escape, now do you?" He seemed amused by the fact. "Well, too bad, young demigods. I gave you the gift of information and no gift comes without a price." He looked down, thinking of what the demigods could do for him.

Thalia glanced at Percy nervously. They didn't think they could get out of escaping that situation.

Hades snapped his fingers causing the ground to open up. A bunch of a dead army came from the surface. "Fight me, and my army, Perseus Jackson," Hades's said. "If you win, you will be free to leave my kingdom. Losing means certain death. For both of you."

**(A/N) Well, on that happy note, I am going to eat lunch. **

**But first, I have to finish this author's note. Hm. My chapters are so short I don't know what to do. But if I continued I would stop at a really awkward place. **

**Anyways, who remembers Maria and Mitch? They were in one of Jason's dreams way back when in my story. I didn't realize that I named her Maria until I was like "OMGs! That was Nico's mom's name, too." Oops. **

**Reviews: **

**AnnabethBrady - well, I am already talking to you, so yeah. Thanks (:**

**Magicris - I was actually going to have that a chapter of when they sail to Rome(: Great minds think alike (: And I am going to make a couple of new characters, but not a lot. Mostly stick with the same old characters. And I most always respond. (: Thanks for the review.**

**Swordsandstories - yeah, I really don't think I could write all of it at one time. And there really would be no point in reviewing if I did that...lol! It is like Christmas. That's funny (: And yeah, I didn't want Sally to replace Percy (I think I told you most of this in a PM). And I might have a short story on that prank at like the end of something. Or as a completely new story. Thanks for reviewing (:**

**ER3BUS - I know! I wish that Beckendorf and Silena didn't die. They were some of the best characters ever! I wish they were mentioned more int he first couple of books. They were briefly, but not by a lot. And I don't know if I will bring any of them back, I was just wondering who people think shouldn't have died. And I wish Bianca lived a little bit longer so we could see her personality. But hey, nothing we can do about it.**

**Only four reviews...Maybe I will update the next chapter if I get ten reviews from different people (: Hm. **

**So now for my completely off topic rant/whatever I usually put here, that has NOTHING to do with fan fiction what so ever but I just had to write it down. So I have had this weird obsession with all the old pop songs lately. Like "Pictures of You" by the last goodnight, all The Black Eyed Peas songs and more! And I was listening to "Where is the Love" By Black Eyed Peas and it was saying something about holding the world on your shoulders and that's when I typed Mount Tam...it was one of those weird moments like...well...that was odd.**

**Anyways, it is now like the fourth week of school. It's going so good. Good for fan fiction since my teachers don't give weekend homework most of the time. Literally, my social studies teacher said, "I don't believe in weekend homework" which totally made my day. And at the end of last yearish the whole state took this test (that most states do.) and I got a perfect on the E.L.A portion of it which is really hard to do! So I felt so accomplished. (: Cuz it is rated like needs improvement, proficient, and advanced and I usually get advanced ish in E.L.A...but this year I got better and I felt pretty accomplished.**

**Anyways, that just proves that E.L.A is my best subject. One of my teachers said that I would be a good author once. I didn't believe him. Oh, another thing I found weird is that almost all of my E.L.A teachers were guys since second grade. Like then all the rest of my teachers were girls...I found that a little bit strange...but the streak continues even this year. I didn't find it weird that guys were teaching, I just found it weird that I never had a girl E.L.A teacher...I want to be that when I grow up. A teacher. E.L.A and a writer. I love working with little kids. **

**Okay, rambling too much.**

**I don't know what I think about this chapter. **

**Question of the Update : What is your favorite song that you listened to as a kid and why?**

**My favorite song was "Hollaback Girls" by Gwen Stafani. I didn't even know the lyrics, I liked it because it is how I learned how to spell bananas...You know when they said: "This $#!T is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S! I liked it when I was in like second grade. I had no clue what they were saying...if you have never heard that song...you should listen to it.**

**My other favorite song was "If I had $1,000,000" by Barenaked Ladies. **

**My brother's was a funny story. He would always listen to "Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun"...even though he would deny it if you asked him...LOL. **

**Peace! "They have pre wrapped sausages but not pre wrapped bacon?" "Well, can you blame them?" "Uh, Yeah!" If you know what that is from comment. It is from a song...HINT HINT. Up there. One of those. **


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**(A/N) Please read author's note at the bottom (:**

**Disclaimer - Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm awful at poems, how about you? Where I am going with this? I have no clue. Let's get to the point. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Wow, that was a mouthful, I should improve my poetry skills. I don't even know if this is still considered a poem. It is supposed to be...Oh well!**

**Chapter Twenty One (Percy)**

Percy had to think of a way to get out of there fast. There was no way that he could beat the Lord of the Dead and his army. He was lucky the first time, with the Achille's heal and all, but this time, he had none of that. Sure, he had Thalia, but this was different. Hades's army was bigger than ever, and if they were lucky enough to get through the army alive, there was no way that they could fight a god in the condition that they were in.

Percy glanced over at Thalia and her face showed confidence, but in her eyes...was that fear? Who wouldn't be afraid in this situation? And if Thalia was showing fear, then this was a serious problem. Her eyes were saying the same thing Percy was thinking. _We're dead. We need to make a run for it. _Percy didn't know how he was going to get out of the Kingdom. It was huge, and Hades's ruled over all of it. Maybe there was an escape...or a door?

Percy's face fell when they knew that there was no escape. He wished he had the pearls that he had when he was with Grover and Annabeth. The ones that could take them out to the sea. But if that happened, he would just have to return back down.

"Lord, wait!" Thalia said, probably thinking of something to say.

"Eh? Last words to say before you die? Go on."

"We came here looking for Nico, your son! We come to rescue him! If you kill us, Nico will be continued to be tortured!" That was pretty smart on Thalia's part. If Hades really did care about his son, he would stop and think for a minute. That led to a big question. Did Hades care for Nico? Hades could be heartless most of the time, well almost all the time.

"It was the boy's fault for getting himself captured. What was he thinking looking for the Doors. Maybe it will teach him a lesson." Hades seemed a little unsure. Unsettled, maybe. Percy didn't know why, but maybe Hades did care for Nico after all.

Percy thought that their relationship had improved. Obviously he was wrong. Maybe Hades just really had a huge grudge against Percy and needed him dead. Which he didn't understand. After all, Percy had given him a cabin at camp.

"Lord Hades," Thalia tried again. "Percy is part of the seven. Without him Gaea will control over the earth once again. It will be chaos again."

"Bah! The gods can take care of it!"

That is when Percy snapped. "Don't you see it? The gods are up closed in Olympus because they are afraid to admit they need our help! Zeus is too prideful to see that I tried changing their ways for the better! He refuses to open Olympus back up just because I turned down godhood! We can't get help from the gods if they gods can't even come out and admit that they were wrong!"

Thalia looked over at Percy. What Percy said was something that could go two ways. First, Hades could be insulted and send the army after Percy and Thalia. Second, he could think about that and let them go.

"My brother may be stubborn, but I am not. I am going to defeat Gaea and take control! I will finally have a spot on Olympus. The spot of the king of the gods!"

Something was wrong with Hades. It was almost like he was power hungry. Percy looked over at Thalia. They both knew there was nothing they could do to change the Lord of the Dead's mind. They both knew that if they didn't act fast, they would be killed by the dead.

"But gods and demigods need to work together. You can't take on the whole army by yourself!" Percy said.

"Are you calling me weak, godling?" Hades roared.

"No. No sir."

"Good. But you still have to die. Goodbye Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace." Thalia flinched, probably from being called Thalia Grace. She hated her last name.

The soldiers charged. Acting on instinct, Percy uncapped Riptide and Thalia tapped her shield. But, the soldiers were not scared of the terrifying face of Medusa. They were already dead. Thalia took out her javelin.

They fought for a while, but they both knew it was hopeless. No matter how many they took out, more kept coming. They were tired. Percy could see the smug look on Hades's face. Even if they did miraculously beat his army, they would still have to face Hades.

Percy thought about Annabeth. He was probably going to leave her again. This time for good. He felt guilty. He shouldn't have signed up for this quest. Thanatos said they would find the answer to if Nico was alive in Rome. And as far as Percy knew, the Underworld did not stretch as far as Rome.

Percy interlocked eyes with Thalia who was desperately trying to fight off a sea of charging soldiers. She was not in any better condition then Percy was.

They fought for a while, but Percy was starting to get tired. He wasn't sure how long they were going at it. All he knew was how tired he was, how much his arms ached from swinging his sword. Thalia and Percy somehow ended up side by side.

One of the soldiers of the dead threw a sword. It was heading towards Thalia's back, and she didn't see it. Adrenaline rushed in Percy's veins. Time seemed to slow down. He jumped and took the knife for Thalia.

The good news was, it landed in his leg, and not any where vital. The bad news, pain erupted in his body and he collapsed to the floor. His own blood made him feel dizzy. It was bleeding and he started to feel light headed. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

When suddenly everything stopped. There was smoke all around them, and Percy could not see the soldiers. The smoke wasn't clearing fast. It was almost like the smoke was darkness. Percy could no longer see Hades and the army of the dead. Thalia helped Percy up, and pain blasted through his leg when he tried to stand.

Thalia noticed this problem and leaned Percy on her, so he was walking with one foot. She pointed towards a newly reviled corridor, and together, they tried to make a run for it. Percy didn't have time to think where the corridor or the smoke came from. He decided it was better to ask questions later.

They made it to the corridor, and were greeted by darkness. Percy looked back. The smoke still wasn't cleared out yet. It was almost like the smoke was darkness.

They walked, using the walls as a guide for the longest time. Percy felt like he was loosing blood fast, and knew they had to do something about it.

Thalia leaned Percy against a wall and took out her Hunter's backpack off. She lit what seemed to be an oil lamp of some sort and set it beside him. She gave Percy an ambrosia square that was crushed, and the lemony taste filled his mouth. The pain subsided for a little bit.

"You're loosing blood fast. Hang in there Percy!" Thalia said. "I need to remove the knife. This might hurt–" Thalia was interrupted by a crackling of footsteps.

"That won't work!" A male voice, which sounded oddly familiar said. "You need to remove it in a certain way or else it will damage him more." A shadow appeared, then a figure outlined in black.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

Percy didn't know why, but he could tell this guy wasn't an enemy.

"I'm the third member of your quest," He said, stepping into view. Percy and Thalia were greeted by the third member of the quest. And he had yellow eyes, the same ones both Percy and Thalia saw in their demigod dream.

**Fail. One word to describe this chapter is fail. I really am so sorry for not updating in forever! But I have had serious writers block and I was honestly not sure if I was going to continue after the real book came out. I decided I would considering my plan for the book was so different then how the real book actually went. Tell me if you want me to continue. And any ideas will be appreciated. Just PM me. Sorry for another short chapter. I have had literally no inspiration and this chapter is so bad. I was thinking of not even posting it. I did a terrible job of how the fight worked out. And the whole darkness thing will be revealed if I continue. **

**Question of the chapter - Should I continue? Yes or no.**

**Boring question. I know. Check out my new stories: That Call From Alaska and The Impossible Case. If you want to. Anyways. I'll reply next time, and sorry again.**

**~PEACE!**


End file.
